Faith
by Drace929
Summary: Punk is fixated on his career and making it big but who wants to rise to the top alone? Join Punk as he struggles to the top and brings the girl of his dreams along for the bumpy ride.
1. Neighbor

**A/N: New story! It's AU but features all the characters you've come to love and adore. I don't own any characters except for the weirdos I love to create. Also, this is rated M so don't ready any further because you know how my stories can get ;)**

 **Summary: Punk is fixated on his career and making it big but who wants to rise to the top alone? Join Punk as he struggles to the top and brings the girl of his dreams along for the bumpy ride.**

* * *

 **My Neighbor**

* * *

AJ Mendez was at the job she loved. She was working behind the counter in the tiny pet shop in Chicago Illinois. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, glasses perched at the tip of her nose and when she wasn't feeding the animals or helping customers her nose was stuck in a book. She was completely content and happy with her life. She couldn't think of anything else she'd rather do than be around animals. Sure she could use more money but she got by just fine and would rather be happy than rich.

The chime on the store door rang and AJ stuck her head up from the novel she was so engrossed with to see a few people come in. She closed the book and stood up from the stool she was sitting on to assist the people. Everyone who came in were usually 'regulars' and she saw them on a weekly basis. AJ worked six, sometimes seven days a week and got to know everyone. The owners weren't around much since they had gotten older and AJ and another girl ran the shop for the most part.

"You know what we need?" a female voice asked lugging up a forty pound bag of parakeet food from the cellar downstairs.

"What's that Celeste?" AJ asked her co-worker and friend.

"A man." Celeste announced with a smile. "Why can't they hire just one other person to at least help us lug up all of this shit?" AJ walked over and grabbed the bottom of the bag and lifted it with Celeste.

"We don't need a man to lift things for us." AJ scoffed.

"It would be nice." Celeste groaned as they struggled to carry the bag across the small shop. "I mean how do you do it when I'm at classes?"

"I drag it." AJ said simply.

"Need a hand?" a voice offered and two strong tattooed covered hands grabbed the bag from them and slung it over his shoulder.

"Thanks Punk." Celeste said relieved. "It's going over there." she pointed.

AJ watched as Punk carried the bag across the store without any signs of struggling and dropped it by the bird cages. Punk was a regular who came in for dog food once a week and at least four times a week for treats for his dog. He worked out at the gym next door and lived a block over so he was always around.

"Alright I'm going to be late for class." Celeste said grabbing her bag. "You need anything before I go?"

"No, go ahead." AJ said waving her on.

"Thanks again Punk." Celeste smiled and walked out of the store.

"I didn't know Celeste was in school." Punk noted walking over to the dog treats.

"Yea night classes." AJ said to him. "She's working on a degree in a finance."

"Didn't peg her for that." Punk smirked dropping some treats on the counter then went off to grab a bag of dog food.

"How's training going?" AJ asked politely as she shyly looked down and started to bag the items he was buying.

"It's going." He said to her with a sigh. "I have a fight next weekend."

"Is it with the UFB?" she asked and he let out a laugh.

"UFC." He corrected very amused by her blunder. "And no, they don't just come knocking on doors of people without any sort of fighting record."

"You fight all of the time." She noted tying into the very old-schooled cash register.

"I do." Punk agreed slightly bitterly. "Just haven't been noticed yet. I'm not doing it for the fame or money but I do want to do it on a grander stage."

"Why do you fight?" AJ asked looking up at him finally.

"Why do you work here?" He asked back.

"I like it." She shrugged with a faint smile.

"Same reason I do what I do." Punk smirked.

"You like to hit people and get hit?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't like getting hit which is why I work out so much." Punk said to her. "But while I'm out of town next weekend-"

"-I'll take care of Larry." AJ offered and he was relieved.

"He only likes you." Punk shrugged.

"Just bring him by the shop before you leave." AJ said to him. "I'll board him here."

"You're a life savor." Punk said pulling out some cash and paying her.

* * *

AJ closed up the shop at nine and by almost ten she was done cleaning and feeding the animals and ready to heady home. She zipped up her jacket as she locked the door and headed home. AJ lived a bit further about seven blocks away and usually took the train but she had gotten out too late and opted against the train this late.

She walked into her studio and turned on the light and took her jacket off. She checked her answering machine and saw no new messages. She jumped in the shower, dried off her hair and headed into bed. A lot of people would call it lonely but AJ was happy with where she was and knew it could always be worse. She didn't attend college due to financial issues and to take her of her father but she had no regrets, not a single one.

Punk made it back home around one in the morning after being at the gym for the day. His place was only slightly bigger than AJ's. His body was sore and practically had to crawl into the hot shower. He was only 32 but his body felt older. He knew he was over working at the gym but it was an obsession for him. The minute he was out of the shower his dog Larry ran over to him looking to be walked and Punk obliged. Punk was never really alone most nights, he had plenty of women come around but for the most part it was him and Larry. Larry was a dog that Punk found chained up a hot summers day outside someones house so Punk simply took him and has been with him for the last two years.

Even though Punk spent most of his time at the gym a lot of people would be surprised he did attend college and was close to getting his English degree but he found his true passion in fighting.

"There you go." Punk said giving his dog some treats as he grabbed his back brace and wrapped it around himself before trying to get comfortable on the messy unmade bed.

The minute he was in bed and ready to drift off Larry jumped onto his bed and laid practically across his chest.

"Comfortable?" Punk asked his dog mockingly.

* * *

The next day AJ was at the shop deep in her book with the door chimed.

"Hi." AJ greeted quietly but the two familiar men ignored her and walked to the back of the store.

AJ stood up and peeked down the aisle to see them grabbing two bags of dog food. The men were obviously bigger than her and brushed right past her and began to walk out the door but AJ jumped in front of it.

"You have to pay." AJ groaned.

"Sweetheart we come in here all of the time, when was the last time we paid?" the man asked with a laugh.

"I'm really going to call the cops this time." AJ informed them trying to sound strong but the men could she was terrified.

"We're not going to hurt you honey." the other man assured her. "And you can call the cops but by the time they get here we'll be gone and they have bigger fish to fry in this neighborhood than us."

"You can't just keep stealing from me." AJ said quietly.

"You want our dogs to starve lady?" the taller man sporting a Cubs hat questioned. "What kind of an animal lover are you?"

"I can give you samples." She offered them.

"Please move." The shorter man with a beanie sighed annoyed.

"Please pay." AJ responded in kind.

"You take your job a little too seriously." The taller man laughed and grabbed her glasses and tossed them onto the floor. AJ stood firm at the door though and didn't let the distraction work.

"Seriously don't make us move you." The one in the cap sighed growing annoyed.

"I see the car you came in and I will call the cops." AJ said still blocking the door.

"Enough." The short man said and gently pushed AJ to the side but she grabbed the bag of food causing it to open and all the kibble poured onto the floor.

"Everything ok?" Punk asked walking inside.

"Yea the lady here broke my dog food I was just helping her clean it." The short man said who was immediately intimidated by Punk's presence.

"We're really running late so we'll come by tonight to pick up the food." The tall man said dropping the bag to the floor and both rushed out.

Punk glared at both of them and watched them jump into the car parked right outside.

"What happened?" Punk asked kneeling down and passing her back her glasses.

"They come in all of the time and walk out with whatever they want." AJ sighed reaching for the broom.

Punk again turned to look outside but the car was gone.

"Did you ever call the cops?" he asked grabbing the dustpan and helped her clean up.

"No. They're harmless." She had to admit.

"If they're stealing they're not harmless." Punk insisted.

"Joe told me to just ignore it. If anyone ever comes in here and wants anything to not fight them to just give it to them." AJ said to him referring to the owner of the shop.

"He's right." Punk agreed.

"You're ok with stealing?" she asked surprising him.

"No but a bag of food isn't worth your life." He said pouring the dustpan into the garbage.

"It's the principle of the matter." AJ insisted putting the broom away.

"I'm always right next door, if they come back just give me a call." He offered.

"That's nice of you but like I said they're harmless and usually very polite to me." she told him.

"When I was walking by just now they didn't seem too polite." Punk pointed out. "Take my number and call me if anyone comes in here and gives you a hard time." he said to her.

"I don't have a cellphone." She told him and he let out a small chuckle.

"In today's day in age you don't own a phone?" Punk asked stunned.

"I don't need one." She shrugged walking behind the counter and Punk grabbed a pen and piece of receipt paper.

"You have a store phone." He noted writing his number down. "Call me- I mean it."

"Thanks Punk." she said accepting the paper.

"No sweat." he replied coolly.

* * *

Later that night Celeste was looking out the store window with a big stupid grin.

"They're going to think you're weird." AJ laughed from behind the counter.

"They already do." she snorted. "Some of them are really cute." she noted admiring the men walking out of the gym.

"Eh." AJ shrugged.

"Really?" Celeste laughed looking back at her. "You don't think any of them cute?"

"I think Punk's cute." AJ offered with a shrug.

"He's not even built." Celeste scoffed.

"That's what I like about him." AJ teased.

"You would like him." Celeste laughed walking back over to AJ. "He's always coming in here to talk to you."

"Because he's a customer." AJ pointed out.

"I saw that piece of paper with his number on it." Celeste said to her with a grin.

"That? He just wants me to call him if I ever have a problem with someone stealing or something." AJ said brushing it off. "Those dog food guys came by earlier."

"I hate them." Celeste said annoyed as jumped to sit on the counter. "How much did they take?"

"Nothing because I wouldn't let them." AJ informed her proudly.

"Are you nuts?" Celeste asked her. "You can't fend off two guys."

"Well I did it today." She said to her. "Well, actually Punk walked in and they kind of scurried off but I still stood my ground."

"Don't get in trouble here." Celeste sighed. "It's just dog food."

"And soon it will be money." AJ told her. "Everyone will be coming here to steal."

"Everyone already does." Celeste laughed. "This job isn't worth that kind of hassle."

A car honking outside made Celeste jump off the counter and wave outside. She grabbed her jacket and purse and looked towards her friend.

"You sure you don't mind me leaving early?" Celeste asked her.

"No of course not." AJ said to her. "Go enjoy your date."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Celeste walked out of the shop.

* * *

Punk was outside the gym at around ten blowing his breath into his hands and rubbing them together.

"It's fucking freezing hurry up." Punk said to his buddy who he was giving a lift home to.

"Relax." Tommy Parker said to Punk. "You got a girl waiting for you at home or something?" he teased.

"Yea, what's the rush? normally we can't get you out of the gym." Dean said locking the door.

"I don't have a woman waiting for me but I do have a dog waiting whose probably pissed all over my fucking floor by now." He hissed annoyed.

"Speaking of dogs." Tommy chuckled and nodded over to AJ who was locking up her own store now.

"Come on man." Dean said shaking his head. "She's a sweet girl."

"Ugly as fucking sin though." Tommy laughed.

"I think she's cute." Punk chimed in and both men looked at him. "She is." he defended.

"He just likes her because she takes care of his nasty ass dog." Dean said to Tommy.

"Larry likes her because he thinks she is a dog." Tommy added.

"You're fucking blind." Punk said to Tommy.

"No you are." Tommy argued. "Does she even brush her hair?"

"What are you? A high school girl bully?" Dean asked him. "I'm sure little AJ has it going on underneath those glasses, sweats and messy head of hair."

"AJ!" Punk yelled and Tommy glared at him. "You need a ride?"

"No, thanks though." she said giving him a small wave then heading off in the other direction.

"You trying to fuck her?" Tommy asked amused as they walked to Punk's car.

"No I'm trying to be nice." Punk said to him unlocking his car. "It's late for a woman to be walking home in this neighborhood."

"Don't worry I don't think anyone will give her a hard time." Tommy laughed getting into the car.

"Were you always such a shallow prick?" Punk asked his friend seriously.

"No fighting." Dean warned them getting into the backseat.

"I'm shallow but I call it like I see it." Tommy defended.

"I guarantee you if you got to know her you'd like her." Punk said to Tommy.

"Hey if you like her so much you ask her out." Tommy said to him.

"Oh she's not my type." He said quickly and both Dean and Tommy laughed. "What?"

"You just went on to say what a sweet girl she was but if she's so great why haven't you tried it with her?" Dean asked him.

"I'm not her type." Punk said to them.

"How do you know?" Tommy asked him.

"Because I just do." Punk shot back at him. "She needs a nice quiet guy."

"You mean an ugly nerd boy to match with her?" Tommy asked and Punk rolled his eyes. "I agree."

"I'm telling you she isn't ugly." Punk said simply. "She's different and maybe you can use someone a little different in your life."

"I'm not asking that hound dog out." Tommy snapped and Dean slapped him upside the head.

"Seriously stop ragging on her." Punk warned him.

"Yea she may not be pretty but she is nice." Dean said to Tommy and Punk rolled his eyes and drove off.

* * *

When AJ reached her loft she saw her dad sitting in front of her door and he looked like he was out cold.

"Daddy?" AJ asked kneeling down and the man opened his eyes.

"There's my little girl." He smiled and AJ could smell the booze on his breath.

"Need a place to crash?" She asked helping to his feet.

"Yea." He said holding to AJ so he wouldn't fall over. She unlocked the door and helped her dad over to the pullout couch she slept on and watched him fall right on it.

"How much did you drink tonight?" AJ asked pulling his filthy sneakers off so he wouldn't dirty the bed.

"You look just like your mother." He said with a sad smile and AJ rolled her eyes. He said that to her every time he drank too much.

"I know." She said taking his jacket from him. "You should eat."

"I'm not hungry." He said pulling the blanket over himself.

"You should at least shower." AJ said placing her hands on her hips.

"Tomorrow." He muttered closing his eyes. "Love you sweetheart." he said in a sleepy voice and AJ just frowned.

After cleaning herself up and getting ready for bed she grabbed a small couch pillow and a throw blanket and dropped it to the to floor since that's where she was going to be sleeping tonight. She checked on her dad to just make sure he was still breathing before trying to get comfortable on her floor and hoped to at least get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Rough introduction to the story but I think you can all see where this is going. What do you think?**


	2. Meets the Eye

**Meets the Eye**

* * *

The next weekend came and went and on that following Monday Punk walked into the pet shop looking for Larry who he had left in AJ's care while he was away.

"Hey." AJ greeted hearing the door and seeing him walk in.

"Hey AJ." Punk said with a small smile closing the door behind him. "How was Larry?"

"He was an angel." She smiled closing her book. "I hope you don't mind but I took him home with me during the night because he kept crying every time I left."

"That's fine as long as your didn't mind." He said to her.

"I didn't it was nice to have a companion for a few nights." She smirked.

"I have money-" he started.

"You know I won't accept your money. I love hanging out with Larry." She said to him.

"I had a feeling you'd say that so I got you this." He said handing her a few comics.

"Now that I'll take." she said happily then finally looked him in the eye and frowned. "You have a nasty cut above your eye." she pointed out.

"Yea that happens when I fight." He teased.

"I mean it looks infected." She frowned lightly touching it and he jerked his head back. "I have a first aid kit."

"That's not necessary." He said as he watched her walk into the back room and came out with the small kit.

"Sit." She insisted pointing to the stool behind the counter.

Punk obliged and took a seat and AJ took off the knitted Blackhawks hat from his head and cringed at the cut.

"Did you at least win?" She asked him.

"I did actually." he stated proudly as she dabbed alcohol onto a gauze and dabbed over the cut. "Second round knock out."

"That's good?" She asked and he smirked.

"Yea it's good." He said with a small laugh.

"Well congratulations." She said happily as she continued to clean the cut. "You work really hard so I'm not surprised."

"You don't watch any fights?" He asked her.

"No." She shrugged. "Nothing against it but I don't just have the time to catch it on TV."

"You should come to a fight." He suggested. "You might like it."

"I don't know how I would feel about watching a bunch of men kicking the crap out of each other." She teased. "I don't know if I could stomach it."

"I think you should give it a try." He said as she placed a bandage over his cut. "At least watch it on TV it's a lot of fun."

"If you say so." she smirked. "There you go." she said closing the kit up.

"Thanks." he said running his hand over the bandage. "Are you a part time nurse or something?" he teased.

"Nah, my dad used to get cut up a lot so I have some experience." She said honestly. "He was just a clumsy." she added quickly and he nodded slowly. "You probably want to see Larry, I'll go get him."

"I hope it wasn't a problem for your roommate or boyfriend to have Larry around." Punk said to her and she almost laughed out loud.

"I live alone." She said to him before heading downstairs to get Larry.

* * *

Later that night after locking up the shop AJ headed next door to the gym when she realized she forgot to Punk Larry's favorite toy. She was in awe of all the people in the gym working out like crazy. There were different stations working their ass's off even at this time of night.

"AJ." Tommy greeted walking over to her. "You lost?"

"No I was looking for Punk, Larry left this." She said holding out the toy.

"I'll make sure he gets it back." Tommy said taking the toy. "Let me ask you something AJ, do you always wear glasses?"

"Usually." She said slightly confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Tommy said noticeably eyeing her up and down. "Do you work out?"

"I run every morning." She said to him quietly. "Again, why?"

"I'm just wondering if there's more to you than meets the eye." Tommy shrugged.

"What's going on?" Punk asked walking over to them.

AJ's nearly popped out of her head. Punk had on a t-shirt that was sticking him to due to sweat. His arms were far more muscular than she ever noticed. Her stomach actually tightened at the sight of him.

"I forgot Larry's toy and was dropping it off and-" she began but couldn't remember Tommy's name.

"Tommy." Tommy smiled at her.

"Yea, Tommy said he'd give it to you." AJ said to him and Punk took the toy from him.

"I was also going to invite AJ to the fight Friday night." Tommy said to Punk but was looking at AJ.

"I thought you already fought?" AJ asked Punk.

"There are fights all of the time." Tommy answered before Punk could. "We're not fighting this Friday but a few of the guys from the team are."

"AJ isn't into fighting." Punk answered for her.

"Well she's missing out." Tommy grinned. "You haven't lived until you've seen a fight, unless you're busy." now AJ knew she wasn't busy and should accept the invitation since she really didn't have much else going on and she was kind of intrigued by the idea of seeing Punk again.

"I'd love to go but I close on Fridays." She said to them.

"There will be plenty of other fights." Punk assured her.

"The fights don't start until after ten and you close at what? Nine?" Tommy asked. "I'll even pick you up."

"You don't have to do." She insisted.

"I don't mind." Tommy said to her. "We'll even have time to stop for some food."

"I have to get going." She said pushing her glasses up.

"Thanks AJ." Punk said giving her a small smile.

"And I'll see you Friday night." Tommy waved as AJ walked out of the gym.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked him. "You don't like her."

"I'm starting to think you're right about her." Tommy smirked. "She has something going on underneath all of that clothing."

"Don't mess with her like that." Punk said annoyed. "She's a sweet kid."

"She's not a kid she's a grown woman and you're the one who told me I was judging her unfairly." Tommy pointed out. "Plus I'm going through a dry spell."

"She's not going to have sex with you." Punk laughed. "You're wasting your time."

"Why, what's wrong with me?" Tommy scoffed. "She's probably wet right now just because I paid her a little attention. It's probably the most attention she's ever gotten from a man."

"Don't fuck around with her." Punk warned him.

"You are interested in her!" Tommy boomed laughing and folding his arms. "I thought it was weird when you jumped up to defend her last week but now I'm really concerned."

"She's a buddy." Punk defended. "And if you thought I was interested in her why did you ask her out?"

"Let's get back to work." Tommy chuckled walking off and not answering Punk's question.

* * *

"You should totally go." Celeste said as she helped AJ stock the shelf two days later. "What else do you have to do?"

"I don't know." AJ said shaking her head. "It seems like a date."

"So?" Celeste questioned. "When was the last time you were even on a date?"

"A while ago." AJ admitted. "But men like Tommy don't just approach women like me."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Celeste snapped defensively. "You're beautiful and you need to stop pretending you're not. There's nothing odd about an attractive man wanting to take you out."

"It just seemed weird is all." AJ said stocking the shelf.

"Is it because you really have eyes for Punk?" Celeste asked her.

"I don't know." AJ sighed. "I really do like him. We've been talking a lot more."

"So go to this fight. It doesn't have to be a date but think of it as an opportunity to hang out with Punk." Celeste encouraged. "Take those glasses off, blow your hair out and put on your tightest dress."

"I don't think I can wear a dress to a fight." AJ said unsurely.

"Sure you can." Celeste said with a wave of her hand. "You do dress up and go out sometimes it's just that Punk has never seen that side of you before. Seriously, when was the last time you put your contacts in and got dressed up for a night?"

"Probably for your birthday dinner last year." AJ said remembering back.

"You're going to this fight." Celeste ordered. "And I'll close up the shop Friday so you can get ready."

"You don't mind?" AJ asked her.

"Not at all." Celeste smiled.

"I really don't know any of these people." AJ said having doubts and Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Stop looking for reasons not to go." Celeste said to her. "You need to get out. You can't live in this store and fights are fun to go to."

"You've gone?" AJ asked and Celeste nodded.

"Seriously you'll like it more than you think you will." Celeste assured her.

The door chimed and AJ turned around and saw her father stumble in.

"Oh no." AJ muttered dropping the stuff she was stocking on the shelf. "Dad?"

"Hi baby." her father said holding onto the counter to keep his balance.

"Need me to call a cab?" Celeste offered. This was a regular occurrence.

"Please." AJ said sadly to Celeste who nodded. "I told you that you can't come to my job like this."

"Like what?" He asked offended and slurring his words.

"Drunk!" AJ argued. "I'm working."

"No one is here." he said gesturing to the empty store. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No-" AJ began.

"You sound it." he said as his breath hit AJ's face she cringed. "I'm your father." he reminded her sternly.

"I know that but this is my job." AJ practically cried.

"Fine!" He yelled knocking over a few items that were on the counter. "I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again." he stumbled towards the door and AJ threw her head back.

"Here we go again." AJ sighed. He did this often. "I'll be right back." She said to Celeste who just nodded.

"Cab will be here in twenty." Celeste called out as AJ stepped outside into the cold.

AJ rubbed her hands over her arms and saw her father stumbled onto the curb.

"Come on dad." She sighed trying to grab his arm.

"Let go of me!" He shouted jerking his arm away from her. "I just wanted to see you."

"I know that dad." She said sadly kneeling down. "But you've been drinking."

"I hardly had any." he slurred. "When are you coming home?"

"I have my own home, remember?" She asked him.

"You left me just like your mother." He said sadly and began to cry and AJ looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Stop crying." She pleaded. "Mom died but I'm still here I'm just in my own place now. It's really cold out, come inside and wait for the cab." she insisted trying to pull him up to his feet which took some time.

"You're so ungrateful." He said looking at AJ.

When her father was a mean it meant he drank liquor, he was much nicer to her when he only drank beer.

"It's late now." AJ said trying to pull him inside the shop. "You're going to get sick-" he again jerked his arm away.

"Just leave me alone!" he yelled in her face causing her to flinch, not that her father ever hit her but the shouting in her face always caused her jump back.

"AJ?" A voice asked and she could see Punk marching over.

"Crap." She muttered under breath. "Hey Punk, it's ok I've got this under control."

"You always know better." Her father scoffed almost falling over but Punk grabbed him.

"He's my father." AJ said quietly to Punk and his face dropped.

"She's ashamed of me." Her father laughed. "I don't blame her." he said sadly.

"I just need to get him inside until the cab gets here." AJ said to Punk.

"I'll give him a ride home." Punk offered. "I was leaving for the night anyway."

"That's not necessary." She said to him. "But thank you."

"I'm not going home." Her father stated as Punk kept a grip on him to keep him standing. "I don't want to be alone in that big empty house." He wept now and AJ was mortified.

"You can stay with me." AJ offered and he smiled.

"Yea?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure thing." She said to him. "I'll grab my stuff and take the cab home with you, can you stay with him for a minute?" she asked Punk who nodded.

AJ checked with Celeste to make sure she was ok to close alone then went back outside and saw Punk loading her father into the backseat of his car.

"Punk-" she started.

"I couldn't keep holding him up." Punk defended. "And this way I can help you get him into your place. I'm not judging here I'm just trying to help you out."

"Ok." she said giving in.

* * *

Punk helped AJ's father up the two flight up steps and into AJ's very tiny loft. He let go of her father and he fell face first into her pullout bed.

"Thank you." AJ said to him.

"It's not a problem." He assured her. "You need me to stay?"

"No he's harmless." She said to him. "He just get emotional when he drinks."

"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked her seeing there was no room for her.

"I've got it worked out." AJ said walking him to the door. "Again thank you for the ride and helping me carry him in."

"About Friday-" he began.

"I'm going." She answered without thinking.

"Good." Punk forced out with a fake smile.

"You keep telling me to watch a fight." She reminded him.

"I have." He said scratching the back of his head. "Just-" he began then stopped himself.

"Just what?" She asked looking up at him.

"Just don't let Tommy pressure you into dinner or anything." He said casually.

"Ok." AJ said to him. "Is that it?"

"Yea I guess so." he said to her. "I'll see you Friday night or probably before you know how Larry eats like a pig." he smirked.

"You're definitely going to be there Friday night?" She asked him.

"Yea is that ok?" He asked teasingly.

"No I'm glad you'll be there." She said to him. "I'm only going because you swear I'll find it fun."

"And you will." He stated smugly. "Goodnight AJ."

"Night Punk." She said giving him a small wave and watched him walk off.


	3. This Kiss

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And yay I'm so glad someone picked up on the Rocky feel to the story! This is very similar to that with obviously a little more relationship drama. The goal I have is to watch them start from nothing and become the successes they are today together.**

* * *

 **This Kiss**

* * *

AJ opted to not over dress for Friday night, mostly to not give Tommy the wrong idea. She had zero interest in dating Tommy even though it had been forever since she had been in a relationship. She was wasn't even attracted Tommy in any physical shape, way or form. She tried to protest stopping for dinner first but he insisted. They ended up at a diner where he talked the entire time about himself and his workout routine. She was relieved to arrive at the small venue that seemed almost like an underground fight club. She smiled wide when she saw Punk and waved at him and he quickly made his way over.

"Glad you could make it." Punk said to her and she blushed slightly, something she didn't do once while out with Tommy.

"Yea she's real excited." Tommy said draping his arm over her shoulders which she subtly shook off.

"Mikey is looking for you." Punk told Tommy.

"I'll be right back." Tommy said to AJ then walked off.

"Thanks." AJ said relieved.

"No problem. He'll be gone a while since Mikey isn't even here." Punk joked. "I like your shirt." he said noticing the x-men shirt.

"Oh, thanks." She beamed.

"Come site over here with me." he said walking her over to the seats right by the cage.

"This is really close." She noted nervously.

"You'll get to see all the action." Punk said to her. "Even though tonight isn't really a big card."

"Tommy made it sound like the best lineup ever." AJ said quietly.

"He's just a big talker." Punk shrugged. "How was your dinner?"

"One sided." she smirked. "You're right about the talking."

"How did things go with your dad the other night?" he asked her casually as he peered down at his phone.

"Oh it's fine and thank you again for the ride." she said to him.

"I didn't mind." he said to her.

"He doesn't usually get like that." AJ said feeling embarrassed.

"I've seen him around the neighborhood." Punk admitted and AJ knew she had been caught. "He hangs out at a lot of the local bars."

"Are you a big drinker?" AJ asked him.

"Not at all. I'm usually the designated driver." he said to her.

"My mom passed away when I was 16 and he started to drink." She confided. "She was his whole world."

"I'm sorry." Punk frowned.

"She was real sick it wasn't unexpected he's just had a hard time adjusting." AJ shrugged.

"There you are." Tommy interrupted just as Punk was going to speak.

Tommy took the seat that was empty next to AJ leaving her in the middle of the two.

"Mikey isn't even here." Tommy scoffed looking at Punk.

"Oh, must have been someone else." Punk shrugged.

"Excited?" Tommy asked AJ placing a hand on her knee and Punk rolled his eyes at the gesture.

"You know what? I'm actually not feeling all that well." She said removing his hand from her knee and standing up.

"What do you mean? The fights haven't even started yet." Tommy chuckled looking up at her.

"It must have been the food at the diner." She said quickly. "Goodnight." She said to both of them and raced out of the small venue.

The minute she hit the street she had no idea where she even was and with no phone she really had no idea how to get back. She looked around to find the street name she was on when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"It's just me." Punk smirked. "I'll give you a ride home."

"No it's ok go back and enjoy the fights." She said kindly.

"Do you know how to get home from here?" He asked her with a grin.

"I was going to figure it out." She said proudly.

"You don't have to because I'll just take you." He shrugged pulling out his car keys. "I'm not going to let you wander the streets alone." he said walking over to his car waiting for her to follow.

"Ok." She said as he opened the passenger side door for her and closed it once she was in.

"So, are you really sick or were you trying to avoid Tommy?" Punk asked as he began to drive.

"Was I that obvious?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"To me but not to him." Punk said to her.

"He's nice and all-" AJ started but Punk laughed.

"You don't have to defend him to me." Punk assured her. "He comes on a little strong."

"I don't even think he likes me." AJ admitted with a laugh. "He seemed more interested in himself."  
"You're very smart." Punk smirked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I really feel bad you're missing the fights." AJ said to him.

"I wasn't even planning on going to begin with." Punk told her. "But I thought maybe you could use an escape at some point."

"I was really only going because of you." She said and he looked over to her amused. "I mean because you're always telling me to go-"

"I'm flattered." Punk teased. "I'll take you to go a show."

"Promise?" she asked him.

"Yes and I also promise Tommy won't be there." he added.

"That would be nice." AJ had to admit.

Punk was at a red light and AJ peered over to the old movie theater.

"They're going to be playing Friday the 13th this weekend." AJ noted.

"You like those movies?" Punk asked looking over for himself.

"I love slasher films." She admitted almost smugly.

"Me too." He said to her. "Let's go see it tomorrow."

"Yea?" she asked with a smile.

"Yea, why not?" Punk shrugged. "I have no plans unless you do?"

"No." She answered almost a little too quickly.

"Cool so we'll go." Punk said pulling up in front of her building. "Want me to walk you up?"

"No you've done more than enough." She said taking her seat belt off.

"I'd say I'd call you about tomorrow but I'll just meet you at work." Punk said to her and she nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said unable to hide her smile and got out of the car.

* * *

"So let me get this straight? You went out with Tommy but ended the night with Punk?" Celeste asked the next day at work. She was speaking though the bathroom door since AJ was getting dressed for her movie date inside.

"We didn't end the night together like that and I wasn't out on a date with Tommy." AJ defended.

"Sounded like a date to me." Celeste teased. "Actually tonight sounds more like a date."

"Tonight isn't a date either." AJ said opening the door and even Celeste stood back.

AJ had put her contacts in and had her hair down which was pin straight. Her makeup was subtle but Celeste could see the foundation and light pink gloss. AJ as sporting skin tight jeans and a white tank-top that barely reached the top of her jeans.

"That's it I'm changing." AJ said mortified by Celeste's reaction but Celeste pulled her out of the bathroom before she could close the door.

"Don't you dare!" Celeste warned her. "You look hot!"

"It's just jeans a top." AJ shrugged putting on her black leather jacket.

"It's just I haven't seen you out of sweats in a long time." Celeste said to her.

"I don't want to look like I'm dressing up. I should change." She said quickly.

"You don't look dressed up." Celeste assured her. "You look casual and sexy."

"Sexy?" AJ asked mortified.

"Just relax." Celeste laughed. "You have a great body and you're still barely showing it off."

The door chimed and Punk walked in and Celeste turned to look back at AJ.

"It's too late to change now." Celeste whispered with a huge smile. "Have fun and try to get laid."

"Celeste." AJ hissed.

"Hey-" Punk began but stopped when he saw AJ.

"She's all ready." Celeste pushing AJ forward who was clearly nervous.

"Yea she is." Punk agreed with half a smirk. "Are you sure you don't need her to stay and help you close?" he asked Celeste.

"Nope." Celeste said to him. "Have fun!"

"Thanks." AJ mumbled grabbing her bag and walking out ahead of Punk.

"Hey where are you going!" a voice yelled as Punk and AJ walked to his car. He turned his head and saw his buddy Dean walking over. "You're skipping out early?" he laughed.

"I was there twelve hours today." Punk pointed out.

"I'd be skipping out too." Dean smiled and stuck his hand out to AJ. "Dean Ambrose."

"I know." AJ laughed shaking his hand.

"I'm famous, huh?" Dean asked. "You a fan?"

"I've worked next door for two years." AJ laughed and Punk looked over to Dean whose face dropped in shock.

"AJ?" He asked squinting his eyes at her.

"Do I really look that different?" AJ asked him.

"No of course not." Dean laughed. "I was just messing with you." he said not wanting to make her feel bad.

AJ stepped into the car and when Punk looked at Dean he held up his thumbs and nodded appreciatively.

* * *

The movie was fantastic and once they were both inside they really warmed out to each other and ended up chatting during a lot of the movie. They had very similar tastes it turned out and Punk was having a better time than he thought he was going to have. After the movie they stopped at a hot dog truck and walked around the City for a bit.

"I can't believe you put ketchup on your hot dog." Punk laughed.

"I'll put ketchup on anything." AJ said in an almost warning voice. "It's delicious you should try it some time."

"Maybe you should try the hot dog I had first." Punk shot back.

"You put everything on it!" she laughed.

"It's damn good." he said sticking his hands into his jeans.

AJ realized they were outside her apartment and they had walked quit a bit just chatting.

"You want me to walk you back to your car at least?" She offered and he let out a laugh.

"No I think I'll be ok." he teased as they both stopped in front of the building.

"Well, thanks for the movie and hot dog." Shes said nervously.

"Thank you for joining me." he responded. "I had fun maybe I can talk you into a hockey game next."

"Oh I don't know." she smiled shyly.

"I think you'd like it." He encouraged.

"You say that about everything." AJ pointed out amused.

"And have I been wrong yet?" He asked her seriously.

"No you haven't." She had to admit.

"I'd normally say I'd call you but I'll probably just be around the shop." He teased.

"Yea." She said as he slowly walked over to her and was now towering over her.

AJ knew it was coming but nothing could have prepared her for the kiss. She had been thinking about it all night and was thrilled he made the first move. His large hand gently cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss while she placed her hands on the hems of his jacket. Since he initiated the kiss he didn't mind being the one to deepen it by parting her lips and sliding her tongue into his moist mouth. AJ could swear she heard him moan quietly into the kiss as his other hand moved to the small of her back.

"I should get inside." AJ said pulling away from the kiss reluctantly after a few minutes and the need for fresh air became dire.

"Yea I should get going too." he said forcefully.

Her cheeks were bright red and she knew he could tell but he seemed a little flushed himself. She looked over her shoulder as she opened the building the door and gave him a smile before stepping in. The minute she was gone his grin grew even wider and he practically whistled as he walked back to his car.

* * *

Punk was at the gym by six in the morning on Sunday working out. He couldn't sleep much since he kept thinking about that kiss with AJ. He was never one to kiss a girl and have it stick with him like that but she made him want more.

"Surprised you're in so early." Tommy noted as Punk hit the bags.

"Why's that?" Punk asked stopping and using his arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Dean told me you were out with AJ last night." Tommy said dropping his bag to the floor.

"I was." Punk confirmed.

"What's up with that?" Tommy asked him.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked grabbing his water bottle and chugging it.

"I was out with her Friday night and you swoop in and take her out Saturday." Tommy pointed out. Punk let out a laugh as he closed his water bottle.

"You have zero interest in her." Punk pointed out. "You didn't even care when she bailed on Friday night."

"How do you know?" Tommy asked him.

"Ok well I guess she had zero interest in you." Punk shrugged. "Why are you giving me a hard time about this? You don't like her at all, you don't even think she's pretty."

"I happen to think she has a good personality." Tommy defended.

"No you don't you thought she'd be desperate and you get laid." Punk argued amused.

"Well you took her home Friday night how did that work out for you?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't take her home for that reason I took her home because it was late and she doesn't drive." Punk said to him.

"And what about last night?" Tommy questioned.

"Last night I took her to the movies because I wanted to." Punk shrugged. "You have a problem with that?" he asked getting annoyed from this entire conversation.

"I do." Tommy said surprising him. "You broke the code. I was seeing her."

"No you were trying to either get laid or piss me off I'm not sure which one. You knew I liked her yet you asked her out and I'm not discussing this anymore because I'm not a teenager anymore." Punk said to him.

"You told me if I got to know her I'd like her." Tommy argued. "I did what you told me to do and then you snuck behind my back and asked her out."

"I can't believe you're really willing to fight with me over this." Punk said folding his arms. "Why are you always trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Maybe it's my competitive personality." Tommy shrugged.

"I'm starting to think that's really it." Punk agreed.

"So where do you and AJ stand now?" Tommy asked him.

"It's not really your business." Punk snapped grabbing his towel. "But I can tell you were you stand with her."

"Yea, where's that?" Tommy asked trying not to laugh.

"Not next to her." Punk laughed walking past him and into the locker room.

* * *

 **A/N #2- Are we starting to get a feel for Tommy as well?**


	4. Wake Up Call

**Wake Up Call**

* * *

Two days later AJ wandered into the gym after work. She hadn't heard from Punk and normally she'd never embarrass herself by showing up but she thought both had a good time and was hoping she didn't screw this up somehow. It was late but as usual the gym was packed as she made her way through everyone until she reached the back of the gym where the mats were set up. She spotted Punk right away locking up with someone and couldn't help but stare.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked from behind her and there was Tommy when she turned around.

"No." AJ said trying not to giggle. "I was looking for Punk."

"He's busy." Tommy said to her with a shrug. "He's got a big fight coming up. The most important thing in his life is fighting." he informed her and AJ just nodded.

"I get that." AJ said quietly.

"I don't know why you're wasting time with him." Tommy said to her.

"Can you just tell him I stopped by?" She asked and tried to brush past Tommy but he stepped in her way.

"There's something you should know." Tommy began with a frown.

Punk looked up a few minutes later and spotted AJ not too far off talking to Tommy. He narrowed his eyes at the two and called for a break once he saw AJ was visibly upset.

"AJ-" Punk started but she looked at him with tears in her eyes that he could see behind her glasses and rushed out of the gym. "What did you do?"

"Nothing man." Tommy defended putting his hands up in defense. "Chicks are always emotional."

Punk rushed out right out of the gym and saw AJ making her way towards her apartment and ran up to her.

"AJ wait." Punk pleaded grabbing her arm but she jerked it away from him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" She cried turning around to face him. "I'm an idiot that's what's wrong."

"You're not." Punk argued confused. "What is going on?"

"Tommy told me." AJ said to him then continued to march forward.

"Told you what?" Punk asked keeping up with her but she refused to even look at him.

"Told me about the things you said." She said folding her arms as she continued to walk. "Well things you all said about me."

"I didn't say anything." Punk said jumping in front of her forcing her to stop.

"Please just leave me alone." She pleaded.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. I want to know why you're so upset." He argued. "And it's freezing out here and I have no jacket on and I swear I'll stand in front of you all night until you start talking."

"He told me how you all rag on me." She said to him and he was taken back. "You referred to me as a dog." she pointed out coldly and his face dropped.

"I never said that." Punk swore. "I would never in my life say that about you."

"I know I'm not a beauty queen but I have enough self respect to know I could do better." AJ snapped.

"I never said that!" he shouted. "I think you're beautiful."

"Why would he say that to me?" AJ asked him.

"He's just jealous." Punk scoffed. "He was pissed I went out with you the other night."

"I knew this was all too good to be true." AJ said shaking her not believing him. "What would a guy like you even see in a girl like me?"

"Everything." Punk said without missing a beat. "You're smart and pretty and independent and you know all the anime shows I like." he added with a smirk. "Why would you listen to that asshole?"

"He was convincing." AJ admitted looking down at the floor but Punk placed his fingers under her chin so she was looking up at him.

"I just got word I have a last minute fight and have been training like crazy that's why I haven't been around these last two days but believe me when I say I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss." He said sweetly and she cracked a smile.

"So you don't think I look like a dog?" She asked him.

"No." he laughed.

"Does everyone at the gym think I do?" she asked him next.

"What do you care what people think of you?" Punk asked her back.

"I don't want people to think I'm a dog." She muttered.

"If they think that they're an idiot." Punk said simply. "Also if I thought that why would I ask you out?"

"Tommy said it was because he liked me and you were just trying to piss him off." AJ said feeling stupid for believing him.

"Give me ten minutes to run back and get changed then I'd like to hang out." Punk said to her.

"You don't have to." AJ said to him. "I only came by to see if I scared you off."

"Quit the opposite actually." Punk smirked. "I've been working all day anyway I was going to leave soon anyway."

"Alright." She said walking back to the gym with him but didn't follow him inside.

"Aren't you coming in?" Punk asked her.

"No I'll wait out here like a dog." She teased but he didn't find it funny. "I really don't feel very welcome in there I'll just wait here."

"Out in the cold?" he asked her and she just shrugged.

"I'll be five minutes." Punk said then walked inside.

Punk grabbed his bag and opted not to change since he didn't want to leave AJ outside but he made sure to look for Tommy who was in the middle of a sparring session. Punk glared towards him but decided he'd deal with him later.

* * *

Punk and AJ walked into his apartment and Larry ran right to AJ without even acknowledging Punk.

"I'm really feeling the love tonight." Punk said to his dog.

"Hi Larry." AJ cheered petting the dog and letting him kiss her face. "Your place is so big." she noted in awe of it and Punk tried not to laugh at her.

"It's a dive." He said with a laugh. "But I suppose it's a palace in comparison to your place."

"So what's Tommy's problem?" AJ asked removing her jacket.

"He's in constant competition with me over everything." Punk said grabbing Larry's food bowl and filling it with dry kibble. "He's really upset that I called for this next fight and he didn't."

"When is it?" AJ asked.

"Saturday." Punk said to her.

"Do you need me to watch Larry?" She offered.

"It's local." he shrugged. "But I would like you to be there."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yea." He said to her. "It'll be nice to have someone cheering me on."

"What makes you think I'd cheer for you?" she teased.

"I'm hoping you do." he said to her.

"I'll go." She agreed.

"Good." he said taking off his own jacket. "I'm in this dry spell I'm hoping you'll be my good luck charm."

"That's a lot of pressure." She said to him.

"You can handle it." he smirked walking over to her.

AJ waited what felt like an hour but was really only seconds and he removed her glasses from her face and placed them on the table then leaned down to kiss her. AJ had been literally dreaming of kissing him again since the their last smooch. She removed his jacket without parting their lips and he walked backwards leading her towards the living room but AJ stopped outside the bedroom and he pulled away from the kiss.

"This isn't why I bought you back here tonight." He told her sincerely.

"Don't you want me?" she asked innocently and slightly afraid of the rejection.

"I do." He said almost desperately.

Punk wasn't sure what to do next but AJ crossed her arms and lifted her shirt over her head leaving her in her bra and jeans and Punk's eyes couldn't meet hers as he appreciated the body she had been hiding underneath all of those clothes.

"God damn." he muttered licking his lips.

Punk placed his hands on her torso and ran them over her very visible abs and trailed up to over her bra covered breasts and cupped and squeezed them gently then kissed her again. Punk's arms moved around her waist and she jumped up to wrap her legs around his body and he carried her into the bedroom and kicked the door close with his foot before Larry could follow them in. He dropped AJ in the center of the bed and removed his shirt and kicked off his sweats before crawling back over her body.

Punk spent a lot of time kissing her but not just her lips, his mouth slipped over her throat then over her breasts before he sat up and she joined him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and thrust her jean covered hips into his growing his erection. His hands were behind her back unclasping her bra and the minute he did his mouth covered her right breast and his teeth nipped at her nipple.

AJ gasped slightly as she grew more and more hot and could feel herself getting wetter by the second. He guided her back down to the bed so she was laying down with his mouth still attached at her breast. AJ grabbed his face and forced him into a bruising kiss while his hands were at her jeans trying desperately to get them open without having to stop the kiss. She bent her legs and used her toes tug down his boxers and rolled over so she was on top of him.

When AJ sat up he had a chance to get a good look at her and he had no idea how anyone could think she wasn't perfect. He kept his eyes on hers while he finally unzipped her jeans and she sat up as he tugged them past her hips and she took them off completely. She pushed her hair out of her face and Punk felt ready to burst. Punk reached his arm over to the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a condom which she took from him. She licked her hand and stroked him a few times before placing the condom over him.

Punk's hands moved to her lace underwear and literally ripped them from her body and tossed them onto the floor. She raised her hips and slowly took him in as far as her body would allow. She was gasping by the time he was in as deep as possible and her ass was hugging his thighs. She dropped across his body and he began to thrust up into her. His arms were wrapped tightly around her body as he pushed up into her rapidly.

AJ was moaning right into his ear only arousing him further. This was not how he imagined his night ending but he now wanted every night to end this same way. She sat up again but he quickly sat up with her and held her arms behind her back as he began to suck on her left nipple. AJ was trying to fall back as the pleasure was driving her mad but he kept her in place which forced her to thrust her hips.

Eventually she fell backwards and he was right on top of her and moving in and out of her slick folds expertly. AJ's knees were now bent and hugging his hips as he buried his face in her neck and made love to her. He could feel her getting close but so was he. He picked up his pace and pushed into her harder. Every time his skin slapped against hers she cried out in pleasure. This went on for another seven minutes until both finally came.

Punk was almost afraid to part from her body, fearing she'd come to her senses and run out or it was all just a dream. He lifted his head and looked down at her and saw she looked like she was in daze. He covered her mouth with his again as he slowly pulled out of her. Once Punk pulled his entire body away and pulled the condom off she was unsure of what he was thinking.

"I know I'm not that experienced-" she began.

"That was great AJ." He said looking over his shoulder and she smiled. "I mean really great." he clarified.

"Are you sure." She asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I don't lie." Punk told her bluntly.

Punk got off the bed and reached for his sweats and pulled out a clean shirt to throw on then grabbed his keys. AJ took this as her cue to get ready herself but after she placed her bra on and reached for her shirt he stopped her.

"Running out on me?" He asked with a laugh.

"I thought you were taking me home." she admitted.

"I was just going to take Larry out for a walk." Punk smirked. "You should stay the night."

"You want me to?" she asked and he leaned over placing his fists on the bed and kissed her again.

"Yea I want you to stay." he admitted in a horse voice.

"I'll stay." She agreed getting off the bed and Punk tilted his head to get a view of her bare ass and again found himself licking his lips when she bent over right in front of him. "You ripped my underwear."

"My apologies." he said with a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head. "I kind of got caught up in the moment."

"I was going to walk him with you." She offered.

"You don't have to do that." Punk said to her.

"I could use the fresh air." She insisted not really wanting to be in the strange apartment alone.

"Here." he said opening his dresser and pulling out a pair of sweats and a gym t-shirt for her. "You can wear those."

"Thanks." She slipped them on quickly then joined him and Larry on the walk.

* * *

"Earth to AJ." Celeste said snapping her fingers in front of AJ's face.

"Sorry." AJ said smiling.

"You've been smiling like a fool all day and you were late today. You've never been late." Celeste pointed out. "Something going on?"

"Nope." She shrugged and then the door chimed and her face lit up when Punk walked in.

"Hi." AJ smiled as he stepped inside with a small tray with two coffees.

"Coffee for both of you." Punk announced.

"Wow thanks." Celeste said taking the cup he passed her.

"I wasn't sure how you liked yours." he said to Celeste. "It's fine we have sugar here." she said and then watched as AJ took the cup from him and the two began to whisper about something.

"Did I get it right?" he asked watching her sip the coffee.

"It's perfect." She assured him. "A splash of milk and two sugars."

"I'm going to be working out late tonight but you can by and hang out after you get out." He offered but she scrunched up her nose. "You're welcome there." he insisted with a sigh.

"I don't like being made fun of behind my back, I graduated from high school already." she said to him.

"No one is going to make fun of you. Tommy is a dick." He said to her.

"It's really ok I have to stay late anyway for inventory." She said to him.

"Well, wait for me and I'll take you home at least." He said to her.

"I might be here later than you." she said to him. "They always send just one person and it takes forever last time I didn't get out until almost two."

"Then I'll wait for you." Punk said to her. "I don't want you walking home at two in the morning alone."

"You have a lot of training to do." She pointed out.

"And now I have an excuse to stay later tonight." He shrugged.

"Ok." AJ said forcing a smile.

"I'll see you later." he smiled and shot her wink. "Bye Celeste."

"Bye Punk." Celeste waved and waited for him walk out of the shop before racing over to AJ.

"What?" AJ asked seeing her friend eyeing her.

"First of all how does he know how you like your morning coffee?" Celeste asked grinning.

"I may have had coffee with him already this morning." AJ said with a shy smile. "At his apartment."

"You slept with Punk!" Celeste cheered.

"It just happened." AJ shrugged grinning like a fool but looking down at her coffee.

"How was it?" Celeste asked and AJ glared at her. "Come one."

"The best I've ever had." AJ confirmed.

"That's not saying much." Celeste laughed. "You've only been with like two guys."

"Third times the charm." AJ smirked.

"So it went well?" Celeste asked and AJ nodded. "So why did you lie to him about inventory?"

"You were eavesdropping?" AJ asked offended.

"Why did you lie?" Celeste asked again.

"Because I didn't want to go to the gym and watch him train." AJ said to her.

"I'm sure it's not exciting but what else do you really have to do at home? You don't even have a TV." Celeste scuffed.

"They don't like me next door." AJ said to her.

"No way." Celeste laughed. "Everyone likes you!"

"They think I'm a dog." AJ said and Celeste still laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Celeste asked her.

"They talk about how ugly I am." AJ said to her.

"What are you fourteen?" Celeste asked her. "And you're not ugly."

"I just don't want to go sit in a place where I know people are going to be talking about me." AJ shrugged.

"What do you even care?" Celeste asked her seriously. "You're a fox and clearly Punk knows it so who cares what some juiced up idiots think?"

"I care." AJ admitted. "He works with this guys what if they make fun of him for being with me?"

"Punk doesn't strike me as the type who really gives a shit what people think." Celeste chuckled. "You need to stop being so insecure. I'm sure Punk finds it cute right now but he'll get sick of it."

"It's just how I am." AJ shrugged.

"Well grow up." Celeste instructed bluntly. "You're an adult and if you want to be an adult relationship you can't just hide out because a couple of people call you names- names that are ridiculous by the way. Do you really like him?"

"I do." AJ told her honestly.

"So when you close up tonight march right next door and watch him work." Celeste said to her. "Don't blow this over a few jerks."

"I'll think about it." was all AJ would agree to.

* * *

At almost ten AJ locked up and wandered next door.

"Hey AJ." Dean greeted.

"Oh hi." She said to him nervously.

"Punk's down there." He said pointing to the end of the gym.

"Thanks." She began to walk but Dean stopped her.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you but he really likes you." Dean said to her. "He's always liked you."

"Why are you telling me this?" AJ asked.

"Well mostly because I heard what Tommy said to you and that was bullshit." Dean told her. "And because he's my best friend and I don't want to see him get heartbroken."

"It's not me you have to worry about." AJ assured him. "If you don't mind could I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Dean said folding his arms giving her his full attention.

"What's Tommy's problem?" AJ asked him.

"He's jealous of Punk." Dean said without even have to think about it. "It's nothing personal against you it's professional. Punk always gets the calls and we all know Punk is going to be the first one signed to a real deal."

"I thought they were friends." AJ said to him and Dean laughed.

"We're all buddies but when it comes to getting a fight it's more than just a pride thing it's money which is something we all need. Friendship goes right out the window when you're fighting to survive." Dean told her and now she was starting to understand. "You don't have to worry about that stuff though, it's going to be a Tommy free night since he took off today anyway."

"AJ?" Punk asked and she turned around to look at him. "What happened with work?"

"It got canceled." She shrugged. "I was hoping your offer still stood to hang out here."

"Yea of course." he said taking her hand and walking her to the back of the gym. "It might be a little boring."

"I brought a book with me just in case." She said pulling the book out of her bag causing him to let out a small laugh.

"You know you could always work out here if you want." He offered.

"I'm not training for a fight." AJ reminded him.

"Your body tells a different story, it's absolutely incredible." he said placing his hands over her stomach.

"Punk." She whispered turning her head away and blushing.

"It really is." he insisted. "It's better than my body."

"I wouldn't say that." She snorted.

"Punk we're ready!" a voice yelled.

"Just sit here." he said to AJ. "If you get bored I'll take you home."

"Like I said I've got my book." She reminded him. "Just do what you have to do and I'll be here waiting."

Punk jogged over to the mat and AJ watched from her seat. Surprisingly she wasn't bored and didn't reach for her book once. The passion and desire he had for fighting was actually inspiring to her. She would watch him make a mistake and then perfect it, she watched the way he moved around and even though she didn't know much about fighting she knew he was damn good at it. He would look over every once in a while to her and she would give him a positive smile a thumbs up. She didn't mind watching Punk work towards his dreams at all, in fact she was pretty invested...


	5. Along For The Ride

**Along For The Ride**

* * *

Punk was working out in the gym but stopped the minute he saw Tommy walk in. He stopped hitting the bag and walked right over to him.

"Oh hey, missed me?" Tommy teased but Punk shoved him right into the wall. "What the fuck?"

"What the fuck?" Punk mocked. "What was with that shit you said to AJ?"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked him.

"Telling her I thought she was a dog." Punk hissed.

"Oh, that?" Tommy asked with a laugh. "It was a joke."  
"You think that was funny?" Punk asked him seriously. "Fucking with my personal life amuses you?"

"Dude come on." Tommy laughed. "You're not really into her are you? You're going to go from a woman like Amy and downgrade to a woman like dog face?"

"Stop pushing me." Punk threatened shoving him against the wall. "What I do or who I see is my business and if you know what's good for you you'll stay out of my affairs."

"It was only a joke I had no idea she was sensitive." Tommy defended. "I'll apologize."

"Bet your ass you will." Punk hissed. "And after that leave her alone."

"You're the one who jumped in on my date with her." Tommy argued.

"I'm not having this same argument with you." Punk scoffed. "Apologize then leave her alone."

"Fine I'll go over there right now." Tommy said to him but Punk stopped him.

"You can apologize at my fight where I can see and hear it." Punk said to him.

"You're bringing her to your fight?" Tommy asked astonished.

"Why?" Punk asked him.

"It's just we don't usually bring our girls to fights." Tommy shrugged. "They get clingy."

"I want her clingy." Punk informed him.

"You're really into her, huh?" Tommy chuckled but Punk wasn't amused. "You know what happens to guys when they get too involved with a woman they start a losing streak and you're already on one."

"Mind your own fucking business." Punk said to him.

"No it's fine by me the more you lose the more my phone will be ringing." Tommy smirked.

"Has your phone been ringing at all lately?" Punk asked mockingly.

"Yea actually, AJ keeps on blowing it up." Tommy said to him and Punk narrowed his eyes at him. "It's a joke relax, even I know your girl can't afford a phone. But hey, the good thing about this relationship is that at least she's not using you for money since you barely have any yourself, so she probably genuinely likes you."

"You're a real comedian." Punk laughed. "Maybe if you focused more on training and less on your comedy routine you'd be the one training for the fight Saturday night and not me."

With that said Punk stormed off leaving Tommy to turn and glare at him as he walked away.

* * *

AJ was stuck at work later than she would have liked to be. She got so backed up with feeding the animals before she left and before she knew it, it was almost midnight. She had just turned off all the lights and unlocked the door to leave when someone pushed in and the impact knocked AJ right on her ass. She tried to see but it was dark and her glasses were knocked off her face. From what she could tell the man was behind the counter since she heard the very old fashioned register being opened.

"Do you have a safe?" she heard the man ask who she still couldn't see.

AJ was literally frozen in place and when she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out. The man walked over to her and she heard something crack which she assumed were her glasses.

"I'm talking to you." He hissed in her face.

"No, no safe." She said nervously shaking her head. "Don't hurt the animals." She pleaded.

The man grabbed her purse and opened her wallet and pulled out whatever cash she had in there then walked out of the store as if nothing had happened.

AJ stood up after a few minutes but her legs were shaking so much she fell right back down to the floor. She bent her knees up to her chest and held them there and buried her face into her knees hoping she shock would ware off and she'd be able to call the police or at least the owner of the store but for right now she was frozen in place.

* * *

Punk was leaving the gym at one with Dean who was locking up.

"You're going to fucking kill Saturday." Dean said to him.

"I just hope I keep it up." Punk said to him. "I need a fucking win."

"There's going to be a lot of eyes at this show you must have been born under a lucky star to get this call." Dean said to him.

"Just talented." Punk remarked smugly.

"Your girl still working?" Dean asked nodding to next door noting the gate wasn't down like it usually was.

"At this time?" Punk asked looking at his phone. "Give me a minute." he said walking over to the store.

Punk pressed his face to the glass and it was too dark to see anything he placed his hand on the door and was surprised that it was unlocked.

"She forget to lock up?" Dean asked from behind Punk walking in with him. "Or they got robbed." he said nodding towards the open register.

"AJ?" Punk asked loudly walking further into the store.

"Punk?" AJ asked in a whisper and he looked down to see her hiding down an aisle and raced over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked cupping her cheek and she nodded. "Someone robbed you?" and again she nodded.

"I'll call the cops." Dean said pulling out his phone.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" He asked her and was growing frustrated when she didn't speak. "AJ talk to me!" he yelled.

"I'm not hurt." she said to him. "I don't even know if he had a weapon." She admitted feeling embarrassed. "He just surprised me."

"Did you see what he looked like?" Punk asked and she shook her head.

"It was dark and my glasses-" She started and Punk reached over and picked them up but they were crushed. "Shit." She muttered.

"Glasses are replaceable." Punk reminded her.

"The cops are on their way." Dean said walking over to them. "You ok sweetheart?" he asked AJ.

"Yea thanks." She said to him quietly.

"Did you see anyone when we were locking up?" Dean asked Punk who shook his head.

"It happened at twelve." AJ told them.

"It's after one now." Punk frowned. "Why didn't you call the cops are come get me?"

"I couldn't move." She admitted. "I still don't think I can." She whispered.

"It's alright." Punk assured her running his hand up and down her arm trying to soothe her.

"Someone had the balls to rob a place on my street?" Dean scoffed.

"This has never happened before." AJ said to them. "Sometimes people steal but no one has ever barreled through the door like that or stolen cash."

"How much could you have even had in there?" Dean asked her.

"Not a lot." She said.

"He probably just saw you alone and thought it would be easy cash." Punk said then saw her purse was open and her wallet was outside of it. "He took from you too?"

"Yea I think it was just the cash." She said as Punk reached for the wallet and passed it to her. "I don't have credit cards so it was just the cash it wasn't much either. What a waste for him."

"Cops might be a while you can go." Punk said to Dean.

"Nah, I'll hang around." Dean shrugged.

"You both should go it's late." AJ said to them.

"I'll wait with you." Punk said to her and she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you." she whispered.

* * *

Later that night, borderline morning Punk took AJ home and walked her up to her apartment.

"Don't you have to walk Larry?" AJ asked as they walked inside.

"I called my neighbor and she walked him for him." Punk said to her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"How come you always brought Larry to me when you were away if you had a neighbor who takes care of him?" she asked and he tried to hide his smile.

"I trust you more than the neighbor and I liked having an excuse to constantly drop by." Punk admitted.

"You don't have to stay." she said to him.

"I have to get to the gym soon anyway." He told her.

"But you haven't even slept." She frowned. "You should have went home when I told you to."

"I wasn't going to leave you there alone." He said to her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yea I feel stupid." She admitted.

"Don't. You did the right thing." He said to her.

"You don't think I'm a weak little girl?" She asked him. "I see the girls at the gym they could have probably broken that guy into half."

"And they could have ended up stabbed or shot." Punk pointed out. "Do you have another pair of glasses?"

"No." AJ sighed sitting on the bed that was already pulled out. "I have contacts though for now."

"I wish you would have come to get me." Punk said sitting next to her. "It's just not safe for you or anyone to close up that shop alone at night."

"It was a fluke." AJ shrugged. "I've never had this problem before."

"What about those guys who are stealing food?" Punk questioned.

"Maybe you could teach me how to fight." She suggested anxiously and he laughed. "I mean it! I'd be so unsuspecting."

"Why don't you leave the fighting to me?" He smirked. "But I can show you a few things after my fight. You're still going to come right?"

"Of course." She said to him. "I'm actually really excited."

"Good I'm glad you'll be there." He said standing up. "You should get some sleep."

"So should you." AJ said to him. "At least a few hours before heading back to the gym."

"I don't think we'll both fit in your bed." He teased.

"We'll fit." She said standing up and getting changed right in front of him and he looked away. "It's nothing you haven't seen already." She pointed getting into the bed in just her bra and panties.

"It's just I don't have sex the week of a fight." Punk admitted with a groan as he watched her cuddle under the blanket.

"This is how I sleep." AJ said to him and his face dropped.

"Every night?" He asked slowly.

"Every single one." she confirmed. "You can just lay here and sleep I promise not to jump you."

"Alright." He said kicking off his shoes.

"If you're uncomfortable I'll change into something else." She offered.

"No it's fine." He said getting in the bed. "Just keep that stuff on."

"I don't remove it in my sleep." She laughed rolling over so her back was to him.

"That's a shame." He whispered to himself.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." he responded quickly.

* * *

Later that night AJ walked over to the gym to check in on Punk. She went over to her familiar seat and watched from afar.

"AJ?" Tommy asked unsure it was really her. AJ's hair was down, no glasses, tight jeans and a tight leather jacket.

"Hi Tommy." She forced out nicely.

"I barely recognized you." Tommy laughed taking a seat next to her and looked ahead. "Watching him work, huh?"

"He didn't eat so I brought him something to eat." AJ said looking at Punk herself now.

"He's on a strict diet." Tommy told her.

"I'm aware." AJ said a little coldly.

"I really want to apologize for upsetting you the other night." Tommy said to her. "I was just messing around."

"No you weren't but apology accepted anyway." She said still not looking at him.

"You're not a dog." Tommy said eyeing her up. "Clearly."

"I lose my glasses and baggy clothes and suddenly I'm not a dog anymore?" she asked him.

"It's just a new look and it suits you." Tommy shrugged.

"Why did you ask me out?" AJ asked him.

"Does it even matter anymore?" Tommy questioned. "Speaking of that I think you owe me an apology for blowing me off during our date and then going out with my teammate."

"I'm sure you didn't lose any sleep over it." AJ smirked.

"I might lose some tonight." Tommy grinned.

"Hey." Punk greeted out of breath jogging over to her.

"I was just apologizing to your lovely friend." Tommy said standing up and walking off.

"Did he?" Punk asked her.

"He did." She said then held up a bag. "I made you something to eat. Wheat toast, egg whites and a banana ."

"You're the best." He said sitting next to her now. "And I'm starving."

"I hope you don't mind me coming by." she said to him as he ripped open the bag and pulled out the food.

"I told you that you're always welcome here." He reminded her.

"I don't want to distract you before the big fight." She insisted.

"Did Tommy say that to you?" Punk asked her.

"No." She told him. "I just don't want to hurt your career."

"You can't hurt me don't worry." He assured her. "Are you going back to work tomorrow?"

"Yea I can't afford to miss another day." She said to him.

"Another day? You miss one day in two years and you can't afford it?" Punk asked.

"Don't judge me." She warned him.

"I'm not." He promised her. "I live paycheck to paycheck too." he pointed out. "One day I'll be making big money though."

"Is that what it's all about?" she asked curiously.

"No of course not. I fight because I love it and I'm good at it the money and fame would be nice though." He admitted with a cocky grin.

"Don't forget me when you're rich and famous." She warned him.

"I'm hoping you'll stick around and enjoy the ride with me." Punk said looking over to her.

"I'd like that." She smiled.


	6. Why Me?

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews! Keep them coming ;)**

* * *

 **Why Me?**

* * *

Punk crashed through his front door with AJ wrapped around his body. He barely showered after his fight he was to excited that he not only picked up the win but that he was able to celebrate with AJ and this was exactly how he wanted to celebrate.

"Shh." Punk said to Larry who was barking. "She's fine I'm not hurting her." he said as AJ's lips latched onto his neck and kissed over his pulse point.

Punk kicked the door closed with his foot and carried AJ across the tiny kitchen and into his bedroom and closed the door again quickly leaving Larry outside to scratch at the door.

"Do you want to walk him?" AJ asked as Punk dropped her to the bed and quickly undressed her.

"No he just wants to play with you." Punk said already pulling her jeans down her legs. "But it's my turn to play with you. I've been waiting forever."

"More like five days." She laughed as he pulled her bra off next.

"Felt like forever." He said giving it some thought.

"You did really good tonight." AJ gushed.

"You liked your first fight experience?" he asked and she nodded as he pulled down her panties next.

"I liked that you didn't get hurt." She corrected. "Did you even get hit?"

"Don't remember, don't care." he said tugging his shorts down.

AJ sat up with her legs crossed and and began to stroke him then sat up on her knees. AJ's mouth zeroed in and leaned forward.

Punk looked down at her and his mouth parted as he began to breathe heavier. He pulled his t-shirt up over his head and tossed it onto the floor then his hands moved to AJ's hair and he tangled his long fingers in it.

"You have a really talented mouth." He rasped out and she hummed in response. "I mean really talented." he added biting on his bottom lip while she massaged and sucked him. "Fuck AJ." He groaned pulling her face away from him.

AJ scooted up the bed and he raced over to his dresser and pulled out a condom and slipped it on before crawling over her. He kissed her lips softly then flipped her over onto her stomach. His hands moved to her hips and jerked her waist up. His hand roamed her left cheek and leaned forward and kissed her lower back.

"Oh!" AJ gasped feeling him enter her fully.

"That good?" he asked pulling out almost completely and plunged right back into her.

"Yes!" she shouted.

Punk's nails were digging into her hips as he moved in sync with her body. He dropped his back over hers after a few moments while she still managed to remain on her hands and knees. His hands cupped her breasts and his thrusts were shorter now. AJ eventually fell but Punk moved to the side and lifted her leg over his his and he continued to move into her but at a slower pace now. He didn't want to rush with her.

"This is good too." She said looking over her shoulder just far enough where he could reach her lips for a kiss.

Punk used his hand to keep her leg over his while he kissed any part of her neck that he could reach while still thrusting. He wanted to do this for hours.

"Punk." She warned.

"I know." he cooed against her ear feeling her hurling towards her release. "Let go." he encouraged but she clearly didn't want to.

Punk's hand moved in-between her thighs and he began to massage her most sensitive area and before she knew it she was screaming out his name. The fact that he shattered her like that only pushed him into his own release and he joined her a few seconds later.

"I'm proud of you." AJ said once they had a chance to catch each others breaths.

"No woman has ever said that to me after sex before." He said looking at her and she laughed and rolled halfway onto his body resting her folded arms and chin there.

"I mean the fight." She clarified. "You were so amazing."

"You're a good luck charm." He said playing with a strand of her long hair but looking her in the eyes. "I'm going to need you at all my fights."

"I'd like that." She smiled looking up at him.

* * *

A few hours later AJ's head was resting over Punk's chest with her fingers tracing the tattoos she could reach. They ended up talking about each others lives. There was so much they still didn't know about each other but the more she got to know about Punk the more she fell for him.

"Do you ever think about talking to your brother?" AJ asked after hearing the story of their falling out a few years back.

"Nope." Punk said without hesitation.

"I wish I had a sibling sometimes. It would be nice to have someone to help with my dad." She said to him.

"I can help." He offered.

"That's not your job." She said to him.

"It's not but I like you so I'd like to help you." Punk offered. "Is he in a program or something?"

"No but he's tried." AJ confided. "Every two months he's back at the bar I don't know what more I can do."

"Nothing. It's not your job to take care of him." Punk reminded her.

"I'm his daughter and I can't lose him. He's the only family I have." She pointed out. "I really like your apartment." She said getting off of the uncomfortable topic of her father.

"Yea? I don't blame you I'd love my place too if I lived at your place." He said then felt a hard pinch at this side. "Kidding!" he laughed. "Wait until I start making real money I'm going to have a huge place out here."

"You will." AJ agreed. "You're going to make it. Nobody had the same amount of passion or determination you did tonight."

"You think so?" he asked her.

"Absolutely." She confirmed. "It's very violent but I love watching you probably because you love it so much."

"I liked having you in my corner tonight." Punk said to her. "I've never invited someone I was dating to one of my fights before."

"So, we're dating?" she asked and he popped his head up and looked down at her.

"What do you think this is?" he asked her seriously.

"We just haven't gone out much." She pointed out.

"You're right." Punk agreed. "You deserve better than that. Let's go out tomorrow night."

"I wasn't trying to push you into anything." She said sitting up.

"You're not pushing me into anything I'd like to hang out with you more." He said to her trailing his fingertips up and down her bare upper arm. "I want to get to know you better."

"I'm not that complicated." She smirked. "What you see is what you get."

"I definitely like what I see." He said with a serious face causing her to blush. "I'll take you somewhere more deserving tomorrow night."

"Like where?" She asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Punk said to her but deep down he had no idea where he could possibly afford to take her.

"I'm having a lot of fun with you." She admitted to him. "I hope when you make it big you don't forget me."

"I already told you that you're coming along for the ride. And if I keep winning with you in my corner you're stuck with me for good." he teased.

* * *

The next night AJ dressed at the pet store and she was a little uneasy to be there so late again by herself but Punk was by numerous times to check in on her and he was waiting outside for her right now. She couldn't believe how she was able to dress up so well in the bathroom at work. Short tight black dress, wavy hair, makeup and wedged shoes. She looked herself over one last time before walking out and saw Punk still at the door and let him in.

"You could have waited inside." She smirked.

"No it's ok." He said eyeing her. "You look beautiful." he rasped out.

"I hope I'm not overdressed." She said looking down at herself.

"You're not." He assured her and took her hand into his and they walked towards the gym and stopped at the door.

"We're going to the gym?" She asked with a laugh. "I think I'm really overdressed."

"Relax." He smirked walking her inside.

They didn't walk far instead veered off to a door that had stairs. They climbed the stairs and reached another door that lead to the roof of the building. There was a small table that had a tablecloth with two dishes already waiting and there was one candle that had glass over it so it wouldn't blow out in the middle.

"I know it's still a little chilly-" He began.

"No this is perfect." AJ said happily as he pulled out a chair for her and laughed when she saw the hot dogs on her plate.

"So I think it's only fair that I tell you what you're getting yourself into." He began. "I'm not rich, I can't cook and sometimes I get cranky during hockey games which I watch a lot of." he blurted.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked him.

"Because there's a lot I can't offer you." He pointed out and she frowned. "I think it's fair to give you a way out before we get into deep."

"I didn't ask you for money or to cook or to turn off a hockey game." She smiled. "And I would never ask you for any of those things."

"Well I can't give you any of that right now but what I can do is promise to be good to you. I may not look it but I'm a gentleman." he teased.

"I know this already." She giggled. "I'm not going anywhere."

"It's also going to be difficult when I go on the road for fights." He warned her.

"Are you trying to push me away?" She questioned.

"No of course not." He said quickly. "I just want you to know everything and you can come on the road with me whenever you want."

"I'm not going to be able to do that since you know I work and I need my job." She pointed out. "The only thing I want to know is that I could trust you. If we're really going to do this I can't share you with other women." She told him honestly.

"You thought this was going to be an open relationship?" He laughed.

"I don't know." She said feeling uneasy. "I've seen you with other women before I just can't be in a relationship like that."

"You can trust me." Punk promised her.

"And not that I'm sure you're worried but you can trust me too." She smirked.

"Why do you do that?" he asked her with a smile but it was a serious question.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Always put yourself down like that." He clarified. "You're beautiful and not just on the outside any guy would be lucky to have you I clearly just happen to be the luckiest."

"Not a lot of guys are into girls who can beat their video game scores or outwit them in comic trivia." She said to him.

"They're fools." He shrugged simply picking up his hot dog and taking a bite out of it. "Have you been in a relationship before?" he asked curiously.

"I was in one my entire freshmen year in college." She told him almost smugly.

"Really?" he asked amused. "What happened?"

"I had to drop out." She shrugged.

"So that made you break up with him?" Punk asked her.

"He was my professor." AJ admitted and his face dropped. "What?"

"How old was he?" Punk questioned.

"Age is nothing but a number." She said happily biting into her hot dog.

"How old was he?" Punk asked again.

"He was 42." AJ said to him.

"And you were what? 18?" Punk asked and she nodded. "So you broke up because you dropped out?"

"We broke up because after I dropped out I found out he was married." AJ corrected.

"You have had a scandalous love life." he teased.

"That's about as scandalous as it gets. I did go out with the pet food delivery guy a few times." She added. "No one has ever stuck around." She shrugged.

"I plan on sticking around." Punk said to her almost proudly.

"I'd ask about your past relationships but the night is only so long." She joked.

"Funny." He mocked. "But also true."

"So, why me?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why did you ask me out?" she asked him. "Was it because Tommy did?"

"No I had wanted to ask you out for a while but I was actually afraid you'd turn me down." he admitted.

"Me? Turn you down?" She asked stunned.

"Look at me." He said using her own words. "No real job, no career, no money, covered in tattoos, I'm definitely not the kind of guy you bring home to meet your parents and now that I've gotten to know you I don't care that you're too good for me I just want to hang out with you as much as possible."

"I'm not too good for you." AJ assured him. "I think we're both in the same boat except I know you're going to make it big one day."

"We'll see about that." he muttered taking another bite out of his food.

* * *

One week later Punk walked into the gym but was quickly stopped by Dean.

"Someone is here to see you." Dean said to him.

"Who is it?" he asked a little nervously.

"No one you owe money to hopefully." Dean quipped. "Names Paul Heyman says-"

"He's a manager." Punk finished for him. "Where is he?"

"In the office." Dean said nodding towards it.

Punk stepped into the office and saw the short man sitting in a chair.

"Phil Brooks." The man greeted standing up and shook his hand. "Paul Heyman." he introduced.

"I know who you are." Punk noted. "You used to manage Don Phillips."

"That's right." Paul smiled. "Just retired."

"I heard, great career." Punk added.

"Fantastic career. He's forty, retired and hanging out at private villa in Mexico. Nice life ain't it?" Paul asked. "I've seen a few of your fights and you're pretty good."  
"I am." Punk agreed and Paul let out a laugh.

"I need a great fighter." Paul told him. "I think you have the potential to be that fighter. You're not under management are you?"

"No and I'm not interested in being managed." Punk told him bluntly but that only intrigued Paul more.

"You know my name and you know my connections." Paul pointed out. "Give me a few months and you'll be fighting in the UFC."

"No fucking way." Punk laughed.

"I'm not a liar." Paul said with a straight face.

"Why me?" Punk asked curiously.

"You have something that a lot of guys fighting don't- personality." Paul told him. "You have the gift of a cutting a phenomenal promo and interview we just need to get your fighting skills up to the same level as your talking skills."

"I don't know." Punk said to him and Paul smiled wide.

"You and I have the potential to make a lot of money together." Paul promised him.

"I don't do this for money." Punk informed him. "I fight because I love it."

"Imagine getting paid millions to do what you love?" Paul asked back. "I'm sure you thought about it."

"What's in it for you?" Punk asked him.

"Money is an obvious motivator." Paul admitted honestly. "But I like to discover talent it's what I've done with every man I have managed and every single one has fought in the UFC and made good money."

"Are you expecting me to sign some sort of contract with you and give you all my money?" Punk asked him.

"Of course not." Paul laughed. "There will be obvious legal documents if you make the right decision and let me take you under my wing but I assure you it will be fair."

"Are you sure you just didn't pick my name out of a hat and thought you could take me for an idiot?" Punk asked him.

"Maryland four months ago." Paul said to him. "I was there and saw you fight."

"I lost that one." Punk reminded him.

"You held in there against an undefeated man for the entire fight and lost by judges decision." Paul added and Punk seemed impressed. "I saw you last Saturday night too and you walked out of the cage without a scratch on you. I promise your name will be up in lights if you let me take over the drivers wheel from here on out."

"I'm not leaving my gym here." Punk said to him.

"I wouldn't expect you to leave your team." Paul shrugged. "But I am going to send out of town once in a while to train with some other people. You need to work on your holds and your foot work. If I'm going to invest my time and money I expect you to put in the effort. You know who I am and you know I'm credible."

"I know I just don't know why me." Punk admitted.

"There's something about you that I like." Paul said simply. "I've had fighters calling me, sending me gifts- begging for me to take them on but I always handpick my people."

"And I'm that guy?" Punk asked.

"Wouldn't have wasted a trip out here if you I didn't think you were." Paul said simply.

* * *

AJ was in the pet shop stocking the shelves when she heard the door chime and before she could even react she felt arms around her waist and knew exactly who it was. She was being spun around excitedly she began to laugh.

"Having a good day?" she teased as he Punk put her down finally.

"I've got amazing news." Punk said with a huge grin. "I got signed with Paul Heyman."

"That's great!" AJ cheered hugging him. "Whose Paul Heyman?" she asked now and he pulled away.

"He's a big manager in the industry." Punk told her and now AJ was really smiling. "Every guy he has ever represented were the best and he thinks I could be the best."

"Paul Heyman sounds like a smart man." AJ said with a smile.

"He's one of the best." Punk said to her.

"I'm so happy for you." She said eagerly. "But does this mean you're leaving or-"

"I'm not moving and I'll still train next door but I'll be on a stricter schedule and some times I might have to fly out to train in certain places but I'm staying here." he promised her.

"It's going to happen for you." She said proudly.

"Hopefully." He said to her. "I don't want to get too excited-"

"You should." She assured him. "Are the guys at the gym just as excited for you?"

"You know what? I didn't even tell them yet." He said thinking about it. "I just ran right over here you're the first to know."

"This is just the beginning." she said taking his hand. "I'm really proud of you."

"It's going to be a long road but it really is starting to take off." Punk said happily. "I haven't been this excited in a long time."

"I'm excited for you too." she said giving him a short sweet kiss.


	7. Emergency Contact

**Emergency Contact**

* * *

A few weeks later Punk was in intense training and hit time with AJ was limited. She knew this was part of the deal and for the most part she only saw him at the gym for an hour or so after she got out of work during a break. His weekends were open but she worked the weekends, it was like they kept missing each other but she understood. She was currently sitting in the gym watching Punk roll when she checked her watch and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked stopping what he was doing and jogged over to her.

"I really need to get home and sleep." She said to him. She had spent a lot of time watching him at the gym but that was always after work and she was up early every morning and it was starting to catch up to her.

"If you give me ten minutes I'll take you home." he said to her.

"Don't be silly." she said to him. "Train."

"I'm not going to let you walk home alone at this time." he said to her.

"I called a cab." She lied.

"Don't waste the money I'll just drive you." he said to her.

"Punk we're losing time over here!" Paul shouted from across the gym and pointing at his watch.

"I'm taking my girlfriend home." Punk said to him and AJ looked mortified.

"Really Punk-" She began.

"Don't be foolish you're on a great roll here." Paul laughed. "I'll take her home for you."

"Nobody has to." AJ assured them.

"He won't be able to train properly if he's worried about you getting home." Paul said to her. "Allow me." he said grabbing his jacket.

"I'm sorry these nights have sucked for you but I promise I'll make it up to you." He said to her.

"You have nothing to make up for." she said putting on a smile. "This is your dream you just keep working towards it."

"All set?" Paul asked with a grin.

"Yea." AJ said zipping her jacket up and Punk leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll come by and see you in the morning." Punk promised her.

* * *

The minute she stepped outside she began to walk away from Paul.

"You don't have to take me but thank you anyway." She said politely to the nice man she barely even knew.

"I promised Punk I would." Paul said waving her over to his rental. "Just point in the direction you live in."

"I'm not that comfortable getting into a car without someone I don't know." AJ told him honestly.

"You're smart but I'm smarter. You think I would do something stupid knowing who your boyfriend is?" Paul teased. "I promise you I'm a nice guy." he said opening the passenger side door for her. "He'd kill me if is something happened to you and I'm enjoying working with him." he smirked.

AJ reluctantly got into the car and fastened her seat belt. Paul got in next to her and started the car.

"It's six blocks down then make a left." She said to him.

"Don't be intimidated." Paul smirked. "You don't strike me as someone who is easy to intimidate anyway."

"I'm not." AJ stated quietly looking at the road ahead.

"Why are you so uneasy around me?" Paul questioned with a laugh.

"Because I have a feeling that you're going to tell me that I'm distracting Punk and you don't want me around him while he trains." AJ told him bluntly.

"And if I did say that what would you say back to me?" Paul asked curiously as he drove.

"I would first tell you that my relationship isn't your business and I don't believe I'm holding Punk back at all and if I thought I was holding back from his dream I wouldn't be with him." AJ stated strongly but was too nervous to look back at him.

"I don't think you're holding him back." Paul said to her. "Actually I think he works better when you're watching. I think he tries to impress you." AJ blushed at the statement but couldn't hide her smile. "I just want you to understand this isn't going to be easy he's going to be getting very busy and he's going to need you at this side."

"He doesn't need me." AJ said to Paul.

"Oh I beg to differ." Paul snorted.

"Well if you felt that way you could lighten his schedule a bit so I can at least get one date night with him." She said to him.

"I will." Paul promised her. "I'll make sure you get your quality time in with him as long as you promise me that you'll stick this out."

"I have no intentions of walking away from him and I know you're trying to warn me it will be hard but I've been through a lot harder in my life." She told him finally looking over to him.

"I don't doubt it." Paul said turning left on her street.

"It's the second building." she pointed and Paul came to a stop.

"You know one day you'll be living in luxury." Paul said to her.

"I'm not here for the money or better life style." AJ said to him. "I'm here for Punk. Thanks for the ride." she then got out of the car and once she did Paul smirked.

"I like her." He laughed to himself pulling away once he saw her walk inside.

* * *

When AJ walked into her apartment she gasped when she saw her dad lying on her couch.

"Dad?" AJ asked.

"Hi honey." he smiled and she could smell his breath from across the room. "Used my key." he said closing his eyes.

"You have blood on your shirt." She frowned checking him over then saw his face and he was bloodied and bruised. "What happened dad?"

"I don't remember." He groaned. "I got into it with a few guys during the hockey game."

"You are too old to be acting like this." AJ sighed walking over to the sink and wetting a towel and walking back over to him.

"Don't call your old man old." He laughed as she applied the towel to his forehead over the cut. "Where have you been? I've come by the last few nights."

"I'm seeing somebody." AJ said told him knowing he wouldn't remember this conversation tomorrow.

"No kidding." He said with a soft smile. "Good for you honey."

"Do you remember the man who helped bring you home a few weeks away?" She asked him.

"No." he said feeling ashamed. "Is he good to you?"

"He's the best." AJ said with a smile.

"That's all I need to know." Her father sighed leaning back.

"You should really go to the hospital you have a bump on your head." AJ said to him.

"No I don't want to go." He groaned.

"I won't be able to sleep tonight I'll be up worrying all night and checking on you." She said reaching into his pocket and pulling his phone out. "I'm calling a cab."

"I hate hospitals." He reminded her.

"I'm not a big fan either but looks like I'm going to be there with you." AJ said dialing a number.

"You look tired honey, I'll be fine." He said closing his eyes.

"No stay awake." AJ hissed shaking him. "Yes I'm here I need a cab please..." she trailed off into the phone.

* * *

The next morning Punk stopped by the shop to see AJ with a cup of coffee as he did every morning. He was surprised when he saw an older man behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" The man asked kindly.

"I was just looking for AJ." Punk said looking around.

"She didn't make it in this morning." the older man said to him. "But I'm the owner Joe and could help you with-"

"Why didn't she come in?" Punk asked cutting him off. "Did something happen?"

"She left me a message that she had an emergency and wouldn't be in today." Joe said to him. "Are you a friend?"

"Her boyfriend." Punk said to him.

"She sounded fine on the phone." Joe assured him.

"And she didn't say what happened?" Punk asked him.

"No I missed her call it was pretty late when she called." Joe said to him. "I keep telling that girl to get a cellphone."

"Here." Punk said passing him both coffees then walked out of the shop.

"Oh good you're early." Paul smiled getting out of his car.

"Did you take AJ home last night?" Punk asked him.

"Yes I did." Paul said confused.

"What happened? She's at the hospital." Punk said pulling out his own phone.

"I watched her walk inside." Paul defended. "Look-"

"I can't train until I know she's alright." Punk said cutting him off.

"I know which is why I'm going to help you call hospitals and see which one she is in." Paul said pulling out his own phone. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Are you sure you took her home?" Punk asked him again.

"Oh come on." Paul laughed.

"I don't know you from a hole in the wall and I shouldn't have let you take her home." Punk snapped. "I knew I should have done it myself."

"I would never-" Paul began but Punk just walked off.

* * *

At noon AJ and her father were making their way back into her apartment building.

"All night to just tell me I'm fine, I told you it was a waste of a trip." Her father scoffed.

"Well I have peace of mind, doesn't that mean anything?" she asked her now sober father.

"Yea." He grunted as they made it up the stairs she saw Punk sitting in front of her door.

"Punk?" AJ asked surprised and he stood up.

"Jesus AJ." He sighed walking over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." She said to him. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you training?"

"I went by the shop this morning and Joe told me you had an emergency and was in the hospital." Punk said to her. "I called every hospital out here looking for you."

"It was my dad." AJ said to nodding to the man standing next to her. "You remember my dad don't you?"

"Yea of course." Punk sighed trying not to seem to angry. "Mr. Mendez."

"Hi there." He smiled. "I'll be inside." He said to AJ then used his key to get in.

"You didn't think you should have called me?" Punk asked her.

"I didn't remember your number off the top of my head." She said to him. "What's the bid deal? Why are you so angry at me?"

"Because I was terrified something happened to you that's why I'm angry." he snapped. "I didn't know if you were hurt or dead. I know you're not used to being with someone but you are and that someone would like to know if you're in trouble."

"I wasn't." She said to him. "My dad got into a fight at the bar and he had a bump on his head I wanted to take him to get checked out but we had insurance issues and then they had to run all of these tests-"

"I'm not mad that you wanted to help your father I'm mad that you didn't tell me what was going on." Punk said to her. "I would have taken you at least."

"You were training-" she began.

"I can stop training for a few hours AJ." He argued. "Training is important but if you need me you shouldn't be afraid to call me."

"Sorry." She whispered and he saw her eyes were glassy. "I'm just really tired I thought I'd get at least one night where I could sleep but I promised to go in and close the shop for Joe-"

"Don't be ridiculous you need to sleep." Punk argued.

"I can't even if I wanted to because my dad is here anyway." AJ reminded him. "He needs to sleep off his hangover."

"And what about what you need?" Punk asked her.

"I need my dad to be ok." AJ said to him.

"Is he?" Punk asked and she nodded. "So I'll take him home so you can sleep."

"I already told you I have to get to work." AJ said walking to her door.

"AJ wait." he pleaded quietly grabbing her hand gently.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." She said reaching up to kiss him sweetly. "Forgive me?"

"Always." he said unable to stay mad at her. "Can I do anything to help you out?"

"Just get back to training because I want to see you win your next fight." She smiled weakly.

"I suppose I should apologize to Paul." Punk said thinking about it.

"Why?" AJ questioned.

"I accused him of doing something to you." Punk admitted and AJ's jaw dropped.

"Are you insane?" She asked him now angry. "He's your manager and he was very nice to me you better go apologize or maybe I should do it on your behalf since it was my-"

"I'll take care of it." he laughed and kissed her again. "Try to get some sleep at least."

"It's alright maybe I'll get to sleep tonight at some point." She shrugged. "I really do want to set some time aside though to see you and be with you and I'm not talking about in the gym."

"I will. This week." He promised and that's all she needed to hear and Punk noticed how her entire face lit up, he had no idea he had that effect over someone.

"Bye." She said giving him a shy smile then headed into her apartment.

* * *

That night when AJ made it to work it was around five but when she got there the gate was down with a sign 'will re-open tomorrow' hanging in the window.

"What the-" she started.

"Joe thought you needed some rest." A voice said and AJ turned to see Punk leaning against the hood of his car that was parked in front of the store. "I agree."

"I have to work." she argued.

"He closed." Punk shrugged pushing forward. "Come on." he said taking her hand.

"My dad is still at my place-" she started.

"You can sleep in my bed." Punk offered. "I have to come back tonight to workout anyway so you'll be alone, except for Larry of course." he smirked.

"Did you make up with Paul at least?" she asked.

"You need to worry about you for a few hours but yes I did." He assured her. "I'm going to feed you then put you right to bed."

"No food. Just bed." She practically ordered getting into the car.

"What did you eat today?" He asked curiously.

"I don't even remember." She laughed and he looked over to her.

"Do you have food in your house?" he asked her.

"Of course I do." She said to him. "I've just been busy."

"Well you need to eat because I need you healthy." Punk said to her. "I'll swing by a McDonalds."

"Really Punk-" She began.

"Can't I at least buy you some fast food?" he asked amused.

"I guess." she said sitting back.

"You don't even have a house phone?" Punk asked her.

"I really don't." She said to him.

"Don't you think that's dangerous?" he asked her.

"Not really." She shrugged.

"I need you to have a phone AJ." Punk blurted out. "I can put you on my plan."

"No-" she began.

"Just for now." he said to her. "For my sanity. When I'm out of state for a weeks time what am I supposed to do? Never talk to you?"

"You can call the store." She suggested.

"What about at night?" he asked her. "I think I'm going to put you on my plan."

"You can't afford that either." she reminded him.

"My bill will go up like ten bucks." Punk shrugged.

"Fine." She said to him. "But only if I can pay the difference in the bill."

"Can't you consider it a birthday present?" He asked her.

"I could but I'm not since my birthday past already." She told him.

"When was your birthday?" he asked her.

"The 19th." she told him.

"Of what month?" He asked slowly.

"This one." AJ said as if it was nothing.

"That was like ten days ago." He argued. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"I forgot." She said to him and he glared at her. "I mean it." she added knowing he wasn't buying it. "I haven't celebrated my birthday since my mom died my dad doesn't even remember it."

"I would have remembered." He said shaking his head.

"You've been-" she began.

"Please don't say training because training isn't my entire life." Punk warned cutting her off. "You're important to me AJ." he said looking at her briefly before his eyes went back to looking at the road.

"It's just going to take some time for me to get used to being with someone." AJ admitted. "I'm not used to people worrying about where I am or caring about my birthday."

"That's fine as long as you know I'm here for you." Punk said to her.

"I know that." she said to him.

"You know Paul really likes you." Punk told her. "He said you're spunky."

"I think spunky is a fair analogy." She teased.

"I have to go to LA in two weeks." He told her. "Specific training."

"Oh." she said to him.

"Paul also wants to introduce me to some people, bring me to a UFC show in Vegas and stuff." he said to her.

"So you'll be gone all week if you're doing LA and Vegas." She noted.

"Are you sure you don't have a vacation week saved up at work?" he asked her.

"You'd really want me there?" she asked him.

"Yea I do." he said to her.

"If I can't afford a phone I can't afford a trip to LA and Vegas." She said to him.

"Paul is paying and he thinks it would be a good idea if you came along." Punk said to her.

"I'll talk to Joe." AJ said to him and he smiled. "It's not a yes." She warned him. "He might not let me go."

"He seems reasonable." Punk smiled. "It's going to be a lot of fun."

"I've never been out of Chicago." She admitted.

"You're going to have a great time." Punk assured her.

* * *

At two in the morning Punk got home from the gym and his truly exhausted. When he walked into his bedroom he forgot AJ was sleeping in his room and he smiled to himself as he kicked off his shoes. There was something about having her in his bed waiting for him that gave him such a good feeling. He was about to get in his bed and saw Larry was sleeping right next to AJ.

"Out." Punk said snapping his fingers and Larry stuck his head up to acknowledge him but then put his head back down. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk mumbled under his breath.

Punk peeked over and saw AJ was laying on her stomach and the bed sheet was covering her from the waist down leaving her back open which showed off the bra she was wearing since that's how she slept. He looked back at Larry and again snapped and pointed for him to get off the bed. Even though he had no intentions of waking his girlfriend who was so exhausted she almost fell asleep during dinner, he still wanted to be close to her.

"That's it." Punk said reaching to pick up the dog who started to growl but Punk didn't care and placed him the floor and quickly slid into the bed.

"Hmm?" AJ groaned slowly opened her eyes.

"It's just me go back to sleep." he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"You make me very happy." She smiled with her eyes still closed.

Punk didn't respond because she was already back to sleep but he planned on showing her how happy she was making him. The fact that she was going to be taking this trip with him meant everything to him and made him less nervous. He felt like she was the first person to actually be in his corner for better or worse, someone who wanted the best for him always and he was not going to screw this up...so he hoped.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, AJ knows his name lol we'll be getting to that within in the next chapter or so.**


	8. Lost Dog

**Lost Dog**

* * *

AJ and Punk had left LA with Paul and were now in Vegas. Although AJ was happy to be with Punk she was seeing him even less. He trained for days in LA while she sat back at the hotel and now that they were in Vegas he was off meeting with important people and she was again back in the hotel.

"Why so gloom?" Paul asked using his key to enter the lavish hotel room.

"I'm not gloom I'm just trying to figure out how to use this phone." She said looking at the I-Phone Punk had gotten for her two weeks ago.

"You've been hiding away in here all day." Paul said to her.

"I can't run around with Punk so I'm just here." She shrugged.

"You seem down but don't worry I've got you taken care of because tonight is a fight and you and Phil will be sitting cage side with me." Paul smiled.

"I can't go." AJ laughed putting her phone down. "You guys should go and have fun."

"I won't look as good on Phil's arm as you do." Paul teased.

"I don't have anything to wear" AJ said to him.

"You do now." Paul smiled walking her over to the closet. "I took it upon myself I hope you don't mind." he said pulling out the dress. "I had it brought up from the boutique downstairs."

"Paul I can't accept this." AJ said to him.

"It's a loner." Paul said to her. "Free! They just want someone sitting so close to cameras wearing the dress."

AJ walked over to the short red dress and touched the silky material and eyed it. It really wasn't her style but she didn't know how to tell Paul no.

"Not only that though, I have someone coming up to do your hair and makeup." Paul told her.

"Do you not like the way I look Paul?" AJ asked curiously.

"Of course I do!" Paul laughed. "But you're playing a part now. You're expected to dress and look a certain way at certain events. This isn't meant to insult you it's meant to pamper you."

"Ok." AJ said agreeing since she didn't want to embarrass Punk.

"Trust me this will be fun." Paul assured her.

* * *

Punk only had half an hour to get ready for the fights and was really hoping he'd get to spend that half an hour with AJ. When he walked into the hotel room he saw Paul sitting on the bed next to AJ showing her how to use her phone. But what really caught Punk's attention was the way AJ looked. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, heels, hair done, makeup caked on and giggling closely with Paul.

"Hey." AJ greeted noticing him first standing up. "How do I look?"

"Amazing." He said with a forced smile. "Where did you get the dress?"

"Paul." AJ said nodding towards him.

"I was looking for you Paul." Punk noted. "Everyone was asking for you."

"I heard you did just fine." Paul said standing up as well. "I have your suit set aside and freshly pressed."

"Great can I have a minute?" Punk asked him.

"Sure thing Phil." Paul said then turned to AJ.

"I'll see you down there AJ." he said touching her arm then walking away.

"How was your day?" AJ asked him.

"Busy. Met with a bunch of people trying to make some connections you clearly had a good day." he noted eyeing her.

"I was doing nothing until Paul came up." AJ said to him.

"Was he here all day with you?" Punk asked grabbing his suit.

"Just the last few hours." AJ said to him. "Do you like the dress? He picked it out for me."

"I figured he did." Punk noted. "Did you color your hair?"

"They darkened it, do you like it?" she asked.

"You look great." He said to her.

"You're upset." AJ noted. "When really I should be the one who's upset."

"Why would you be upset?" Punk asked her.

"I know you were going to be busy this week but I expected to spend a little more time together." AJ said to him. "I've seen you for a total of twenty minutes this entire week. I have been in a hotel room for hours upon hours."

"This hotel room is a palace." Punk argued. "You should be considering this a vacation."

"I don't care where I am it's all about who I'm with." AJ argued back. "I could be sleeping outside in the cold or on a roof of a gym eating hot dogs as long as you're there with me."

"You weren't exactly alone." Punk pointed out.

"You think I'd rather spend time with Paul?" AJ laughed but Punk seemed serious. "Are you serious right now?"

"You've been hanging out with him a lot and what a lovely dress he hand picked for you." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"I hope you're not implying what I think you're implying." AJ warned him. "Are you accusing me of what I think you're accusing of me?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything but having a lot of fun with Paul." Punk shrugged getting undressed and reaching for his suit.

"You are crazy." She laughed.

"You like older men." Punk noted.

"Paul has just been keeping me company." AJ defended.

"Which is odd since hes' supposed to be at all of these events with me." Punk pointed out.

"I thought I was supposed to be with you at these events." AJ said folding her arms. "Are you jealous that Paul has been hanging out with me and neglecting you?"

"I'm not jealous of Paul." Punk scoffed. "I am alarmed by how much time he insists on spending with you and how much you enjoy it."

"It's been nice to not look at the walls all day everyday this week and to have someone to talk to." AJ argued. "And speaking of Paul maybe I should be the jealous one."

"I'm not jealous." Punk added in again quickly.

"How come he gets to call you Phil?" AJ asked him.

"What?" Punk asked with a laugh as he put on his suit.

"Why are you Phil to him but Punk to me?" she asked him. "Are we not serious enough where I can't call you by your real name?"

"You've never asked to." Punk pointed out. "You can call me whatever you want but everyone calls me Punk."

"But I'm not just 'everyone'." AJ pointed out.

"You're not." He agreed. "I didn't know it bothered you."

"After this week I just feel like one of your buddies and not your girlfriend." AJ insisted. "I thought you wanted me along for this ride not just a warm body to sleep next to at night."

"I didn't know this was how it was going to be." Punk said with a sigh. "I'm sorry you felt left out or lonely."

"I like watching you succeed and I love watching how close you're getting to accomplishing all of your dreams and I'll sit in any empty hotel room you want me to but don't accuse me of cheating on you or wanting to spend time with a man who isn't you." She argued.

"I'm glad you're here." Punk said to her. "And I suck for not being around you this week but coming back every night and knowing you were here waiting for me and wanting to listen to how I did has helped me the most this week and I know how busy I've been and I promise you that we're going to have some quality time. No running out for meetings, no training, no Paul- just us."

"Let's just finish this week up first." AJ said to him. "Do you really think I look ok? I only let this happen because I didn't want to embarrass you."

"You could never embarrass me." Punk said seriously. "You could have dressed in sweats and tied your hair back and I would have been proud to have you on my arm."

"There's nothing going between me and Paul." AJ said to him.

"Maybe I am a little jealous of him." Punk admitted.

"You have to know that I would never-" she started.

"-I don't think anything physical is going on." Punk said to her. "I'm jealous he gets spoil you in a way that I can't."

"This is all on loan." AJ laughed.

"It doesn't matter." Punk said to her. "He shows up with first class tickets, lavish hotel rooms and now he's treated you like a princess."

"I'm not a princess." AJ smirked. "And this means nothing I'm just excited to sit next to you all night."

"Well before we go I want you to know that I got another fight but this one is going to be in front of a lot of UFC executives. They're looking for new talent." he told her.

"That's amazing!" she cheered. "When is the fight?"

"Next month." He said slipping on his dress shoes. "I'm nervous."

"You're never nervous." AJ frowned.

"This is different. This could be my only opportunity." Punk said to her. "It's going to make or break me."

"You're unbreakable." AJ said simply. "You've got this."

"What if I choke?" he asked her. "What if all of this work has been for nothing?"

"Do you love what you're doing?" she asked him.

"You know I do." he said to her.

"So no matter what happens it wasn't for nothing." She said to him. "You're very inspiring."

"How so?" he asked her.

"Look at how many years you've worked towards this and it's finally happening for you. You used to come into the shop bloodied and bruised and tired but with every knock out you motivated yourself." AJ said proudly. "You wanted something and you worked your ass off."

"I'm not there yet." He reminded her.

"You have a manager, your getting paid more and more for fights and look at where we are right now." she smiled gesturing around the room. "Important people know who you are and are watching you."

"I'm getting good money for this next fight." He had to admit. "And when I get paid I promise to take you somewhere amazing."

"I don't want anything amazing I just want you to kick ass." AJ said to him.

"I'm going to try." he said to her.

"No you're going to do it." She corrected. "Because I know you can and will."

* * *

A few days later Punk was back in Chicago training.

"Look who it is." Dean laughed greeting him. "Saw you on TV."

"Well the next time you see me on TV for the UFC I hope I'm in the cage." Punk said to her.

"Word on the street is that it's happening and soon." Dean noted. "I'm happy for you. Well, a tad bit bitter and jealous but mostly happy. I do appreciate you name dropping the gym I've been getting a lot of calls, probably not as many as you have."

"Probably not." Punk gloated heading into the locker room with Dean following.

"You know when I saw you on TV-" Dean stopped when he looked at Punk's locker that had a paper attached to it.

"Who did it?" Punk asked calmly ripping the picture down. It was a photo of AJ probably from a year ago with 'Lost Dog' written under it.

"No idea." Dean defended. "I saw her on TV and trust me man no one thinks she looks like a dog."

"Where is he?" Punk asked him.

"He was in the weight room." Dean said and Punk turned and walked out of the locker room.

Punk hurried into the weight room and saw Tommy sipping a bottle of water and slapped it out of his hand.

"What the fuck?" Tommy hissed.

"What did I tell you?" Punk demanded holding the flyer in his face.

"That's funny." Tommy laughed looking at it. "I didn't do it though."

"Why do you insist on pushing my buttons where AJ is concerned?" Punk demanded.

"You can't even take a joke anymore." Tommy said almost disgusted. "You've really let this extra attention get to your head. You used to be one of the guys and now you're too good."

"I am too good." Punk remarked harshly.

"I didn't make that poster but it's kind of funny since AJ is far from a dog anymore. Isn't it interesting the minute you start getting a little attention she starts showing off more?" Tommy asked him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Punk asked him.

"Maybe the fame hasn't just gone to your head." Tommy defended.

"She's the most genuine person in my life." Punk informed him.

"We always joke around about who we're seeing." Tommy reminded him.

"I'm not 'just seeing her' and it's more than that." Punk told him. "I get you're jealous of my sudden success and the fact that I landed AJ."

"Jealous over her?" Tommy laughed.

"You saw her on TV I'm sure." Punk remarked smugly. "You fucked up because you had the opportunity with her first and like everything else in your life you blew it. Same as you've blown every fight and every-" he was cut off when Tommy punched him in the face and Punk moved to strike back but Dean pulled him away.

"Don't risk getting hurt and definitely don't risk breaking those hands." Dean insisted.

"Get off me!" Punk yelled at Dean.

"Look at the bigger picture here." Dean argued. "You break that hand there goes your big fight just go cool off."

"Pussy." Tommy muttered under his breath.

Punk wen to lunge but Dean again blocked him.

"Stop and think." Dean warned him as he pushed him out of the room.

"I'm so sick of his shit!" Punk yelled.

"Hit him, get hurt and then he wins when you end up losing everything you've been working towards." Dean said to him. "Why are you letting him get to you? You know he's just jealous."

"He can leave AJ out of it." Punk said to him. "I shouldn't have even come in today." he said to him. "I was just picking up my charger out of my locker."

"You're missing a day of training today?" Dean asked surprised.

"I'm going to hang out with AJ today." Punk said to him. "I didn't really get to hang around her too much in Vegas or LA."

"How are things with going with her?" Dean asked.

"She's great." Punk admitted. "I'm just trying to not blow it. I'm real excited about everything going on but I can't let it distract me from her either."

"I've never seen you so invested in a woman before." Dean smirked.

"I want it all." Punk said bluntly. "I want the career and the woman."

"There's going to be women throwing themselves at you soon." Dean pointed out. "You'll be in high demand everywhere."

"The only woman I want throwing themselves at me is her." Punk said to him. "We just connect in a way I can't describe."

"I hope you get it all." Dean said genuinely. "Don't blow it over some guy trying to get a rise out of you."

"Yea." Punk mumbled. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said to him then left.

* * *

"If you're bored you can go." AJ said looking over to Punk was playing on his phone while she worked.

"Not bored. I could watch you bend over and stock shelves all day." He smirked. "But don't you get bored here?"

"I play with the animals and I read." She shrugged.

"You really like being around animals, huh?" he asked her.

"I do." She said to him. "I'd love to have my own animal sanctuary one day." She confided. "A safe place for people to bring their animals when they can't take care of them anymore. Every animal welcomed and none killed."

"That sounds awesome." He smirked enjoying how passionate she was about this. "All animals?"

"That's right." She confirmed feeding the fish.

"What if someone brings a lion?" He asked seriously and she laughed.

"Why would someone have a lion?" AJ asked looking over to him.

"It's possible." Punk shrugged.

"I'd take the lion." She said to him. "No animal gets turned away."

"You have a pretty special heart." He said to her.

"It's alright." She teased.

"No I mean it." He said to her. "You dropped out of school to help with your dad, you helped when your mom got sick, you work like crazy and you never get anything in return."

"I don't do things to get things in return." AJ shrugged. "I like helping people I care about."

"People you care about? In Vegas you gave a hooker your sunscreen because she looked to be burning up." He laughed.

"I didn't know she was a hooker." AJ laughed. "Also, just because she was hooker doesn't mean she deserved for her skin to burn."

"You're right." He agreed. "Is it time to close yet?" he asked looking at the time.

"It is." She said locking the door. "Still have more to do."

"Like what?" he scoffed.

"I have to organize the receipts and put them in the office ." She said to him.

"You had like four customers how hard could that be?" he scoffed and followed her into the small office.

"Phil." She laughed feeling his strong arms wrap around her waist and his lips latched onto her neck.

"You said no kissing you on the clock, the doors are locked so I assume you're off the clock." he replied innocently.

"This is not appropriate." She giggled.

"Yet you're not pulling away." He noted turning her around and cupping her face to kiss her.

"Let's just go home." She said quickly dropping the receipts onto the desk.

"Which home?" He asked kissing her neck. "My place or yours?" his hands were now at her ass and playing with the plump flesh.

"Any home." She said desperately and gasped as he bit over her pulse point. "Now Phil." She demanded pushing him off of her.

* * *

AJ was laying in Punk's bed with only her bra on and her arms were bent as she gasped and moaned. Punk's face was buried between her thighs and he was feasting off of her juices like a man starved. Her back arched up as hit teeth nipped her clit then gently sucked on the sensitive spot. Punk was taking his time with her and even though she was loving it she still needed it to end because the urge to cum was strong.

"There you go." he smirked after seeing her body convulse before him.

He ran his tongue over her now swollen lips and nub one more time before kissing straight up her torso.

"That was so good." She groaned happily stretching as he finally reached her face and kissed her lips.

"Yea it was." he agreed hovering over her body.

"Oh yea?" she smirked. "You enjoy that?"

"You have no idea." He said with a sly smile. "You taste so good." he groaned dropping his hips in-between her legs and pressing his erection that was covered by the only thing he had on- his boxers- into her hot spot.

AJ reached down and tugged his boxers down just enough to free his hard member while he kissed her deeply. She stroked him a few times then teased herself with his head. She was moaning into the kiss and he pulled away to look down at her.

"Having fun?" he teased and she just nodded and bit on her bottom lip. "I'm clean." he said to her and now she looked confused. "I'm assuming you are too."

"I am." She said confused. "Are you trying to kill the mood?"

"I didn't bring anything with me." he said to her and now she understood.

"I'm on the pill." she told him and he nodded nipping at her lips. "Ok?" she asked and the minute she finished he was already pushing into her. "Oh god." she groaned as he pressed her harder into the mattress.

Punk's thrusts were short but hard and he kept his arm behind her head so she wouldn't hit the headboard and his other hand was gripping the bed sheets. AJ bent her knees so her feet with her flat on the bed and spread them as far as they could to accommodate his large figure. Punk's face was buried in her shoulder as his pace began to pick up.

"That's so good." she encouraged. "Harder Phil." She pleaded.

Punk moved harder and faster and she now wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his body for dear life afraid that his hard motions would send her flying into the wall. She came quickly but he was still going. Her sweet gasps and moans only pushed him to go harder.

"I'm going to take such good care of you." He whispered into her ear.

AJ wanted to respond but when her mouth opened the only thing that came out was gasps.

"You make me very happy." He added, telling her the same thing she told him a few weeks back.

"I love you." She whispered quietly and at that very second she could feel him releasing into her body.

Before he left her body he pulled her into a bruising kiss and didn't stop. He would kiss her for hours if it were up to him. Both bodies were covered in sweat as he rolled over onto his back taking her with him so she was laying across his body, still connected inside of her, still kissing her. His hands moved to her bra which was the only article of clothing she still had on and began to unclasp it. AJ knew this was going to be a long night...


	9. Moving Away

**Moving Away**

* * *

Another two weeks had passed and Punk still hadn't worked up the courage to tell AJ he loved her. He was now laying in bed looking up at the ceiling while his girlfriend slept soundly next to him. He looked over to her every once in a while prepared to wake her up and tell her but he froze every time. He sat up now and again looked over her as she was sleeping on her stomach as usual and was clearly in a deep sleep but he wanted to say it because he did feel the same way he just had never said it before.

"A-" he started but her phone started to ring on the table next to her.

"Huh?" she asked in a sleepy voice lifting her head.

"Your phone." He said reaching over her body and grabbing it. "I don't know the number." he said passing it to her.

"Just let it go to voice mail." She yawned. But a minute later the phone began to ring again and now Punk was annoyed and answered the phone.

"What?" he hissed into the phone as AJ rubbed her eyes open. "Oh, yea hold on. It's for you." he said passing her the phone and she gave him half a smile.

"No kidding." She teased. "Hello?" she asked in a sleepy voice. "Yes this is she...how bad?...yea I know where that is...ok I'll be right there."

AJ quickly threw the blankets off of herself and began to get dressed.

"Umm..." Punk trailed off cutely. "Going somewhere dear? Or am I supposed to just sit here and not ask why a strange man called for you?"

"It was a bartender. My dad needs me." AJ said to him and he groaned. "He got into a fight again and he's a mess."

"Where?" Punk asked getting out of the bed.

"The Lagoon it's a few blocks over." She said putting on her shoes and now Punk was getting dressed. "You have an early training day tomorrow I'll be fine."

"I know where it is and I'm going." Punk said putting on his own shoes. "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"You haven't slept well the last few nights." She noted. "Something you want to talk about?"

"No." He said shaking his head. "Ready?" he asked her and she nodded and grabbed her bag.

* * *

Punk and AJ walked into the bar together and the bartender pointed to the corner where her father was sitting and barely awake.

"Oh dad." She sighed walking over to him.

"I'm alright go." he said shooing her away.

"You're not alright." She frowned.

"Get his ass out of here!" a younger man, probably around AJ's age shouted from across the bar.

"I'll knock you on your ass again!" her father yelled back at him.

"Dad stop." AJ hissed at him. "Did you hit your head?" she asked kneeling down.

"I don't need any help." He said pushing her away.

"You need a lot of help old man!" the younger man shouted walking over to them.

"You're right, he's an old man why did you hit him?" AJ asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Because he threw my drink in my face." The man said to him.

"He's an idiot." AJ's father told her. "Rooting for the White Sox- this is Cubs town!"

"They're both Chicago teams!" the man screamed.

"You got into a fight over baseball?" AJ asked annoyed. "What is wrong with you?" she asked her father.

"It was worth it." He chuckled.

"Tell him not to come around here anymore." The man said to AJ as Punk watched from the door not wanting to involve himself unless he had to.

"It's a free country." AJ defended. "Maybe you should pick on people your own size and age."

"He was picking on me." The younger man argued.

"You're lucky I don't call the police." AJ said standing up.

"Call the police? Call them on your old man who has been here since the morning." The man shot at her.

"He's not well you should know better." AJ scolded.

"I'm not your dad's baby-sitter." The man said then eyed her. "I'll tuck you into bed at night though." he grinned.

"Alright." Punk announced walking over. "Let's get him out of here." he said to AJ before she could respond to the man.

"Seriously your looks must have come from your mother." The man said to AJ.

"She was so beautiful." AJ's father said sadly as Punk tried to help him up.

"If I had known knocking you out would bring your daughter here I would have done it two nights ago." the man said to him.

"It's enough." AJ whispered to him.

"Come on." Punk said to AJ's father getting him onto his fight.

"I'm not going home." her father said to them.

"Yea you are." Punk said to him.

"I'll take you home sweetheart." the younger man said to AJ and then pinched her ass causing her to jump slightly.

"Are you insane?" she asked the drunk man.

"What is wrong with you?" Punk asked dropping AJ's father and shoving the man.

"Phil, just leave it." AJ said to him.

"Relax man." The younger man scoffed but Punk slapped the baseball cap off of his head. The man went to strike Punk who ducked and punched him square in the jaw sending him crashing to the floor.

"Hot damn." AJ's father's whistled then laughed.

"Phil." she scolded and grabbed his right hand he just used to hit the man. "You can't risk hurting your hand!"

"It's fine." he said annoyed shaking it off.

"It's all red!" she yelled. "I hope that punch was worth your career." she said to him then grabbed her father's arm and pulled him out of the bar.

* * *

Punk was driving AJ's father home who was in the backseat and AJ was sitting in the passenger seat clearly angry.

"Why are you the angry one?" Punk asked shaking out his hand again. "I'm the one who got into the fight."

"Because it was stupid." AJ snapped. "That fist could be worth millions!"

"Wow." AJ's drunk father awed.

"I mean you couldn't have just left it alone?" AJ asked him.

"When someone grabs you like that? No I can't just leave it alone." Punk defended.

"What if your hand is broken?" She asked him.

"I didn't hit him that hard." Punk scoffed.

"What if he would have called the police? What if he was also a fighter and beat the crap out of you?" she questioned.

"None of that happened." He shrugged.

"It could have." She argued back. "You can't just hit people like that!"

"I do." Her father chimed in and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't forget this was all your fault." AJ said looking back at her father. "If his hand is hurt I'll never forgive you."

"It's not hurt!" Punk laughed.

"What are you a doctor?" her father asked.

"We've been dating for a few months and now you want to know what he does?" AJ asked her father who just shrugged.

"I'm a fighter." Punk said to him and her father seemed impressed.

"I'm going to call you up when I'm at the bar." her father teased.

"Phil doesn't drink." AJ informed him. "He thinks it's unhealthy and poisons his body but punching random people is ok."

"The guy grabbed your ass." Punk again pointed out. "I'll hit any man that grabs you like that."

"He was drunk." AJ reminded him.

"Doesn't give him a free pass." Punk said back to her. "Now he's learned some manners."

"He won't even remember getting hit tomorrow he was that drunk." AJ said to him. "I would never forgive myself if you got hurt tonight."

"I didn't." Punk again said to her. "My hand isn't even swollen."

"You might not get so lucky next time." She told him.

"She's bossy." Her father said to Punk.

"I'm not bossy." AJ snapped.

"Sometimes." Punk said to AJ's father and she glared at him. "But I like it." he added shooting AJ a wink who just rolled her eyes.

"This is his house." AJ said to Punk and he pulled over.

"Don't make me go in there." Her father sighed. "Take me back to your place."

"AJ is at my place tonight." Punk said looking at him and now AJ was turning red.

"Oh." Her father said to him then looked at her. "You didn't mention how serious this relationship was."

"You've never asked." AJ pointed out. "I can take you back to my place." She said seeing how sad her father looked.

"And you'll sleep on the floor? No." Punk said to her.

"He's right." AJ's father said opening the door. "Thanks for the ride."

"I'll help you in." she offered.

"No I've got it sorry I bothered you both." He said getting out of the car and closing the door.

"Maybe I should just take him home." AJ frowned as they waited for him to make it inside.

"He's a big boy AJ." Punk reminded her. "You need to stop taking babying him."

"He's my dad." AJ whispered sadly as she watched him stumble inside and close the front door.

"Is this where you grew up?" he asked her.

"Yea." AJ said to him. "It's not much but it was home." She said looking at the very small home that clearly wasn't kept well. The grass was grown out, weeds everywhere, paint chipping off of the house and even a broken window in the front.

"Crappy neighborhood." Punk pointed out.

"How would you know?" She asked him.

"Because I grew up right there." he said pointing down the street.

"Are you kidding?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"We were neighbors." He smirked.

"I don't remember you." she said to him.

"I moved out when I was fifteen." Punk reminded her. "And you're a few years younger we probably just missed each other."

"That's so weird." AJ said to him.

"Yea." He agreed pulling away from the house. "AJ your dad-"

"I can't get into this right now." AJ said cutting him off. "I know what you're thinking and I'm just too tired tonight."

"Ok." Punk said letting it go.

"He's my only family." AJ said looking at him.

"I get that." He sighed. "But you can't be running out to bars in the middle of the night like this anymore. You have your own life."

"I wouldn't have a life if it wasn't for him." She pointed out. "He wasn't always like this. He never drank when I was younger, he's never hit me, he used to take me to Cubs games and my dance recitals- he's my dad and he's sick and he needs me."

"Alright." Punk sighed wanting to argue but was willing to let it go for the night at least. "You used to dance?"

"Yea it really helped me out when I stripped to help pay for college." she said and he hit the brakes on his car causing her to burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm kidding!" she said laughing "You think I would strip?"

"I don't know AJ it's late and that's a mean joke to play." He said defensively.

"I used to do dance and gymnastics up until my mom got sick." AJ confided.

"Did you like it?" he asked her.

"I did." She smiled remembering.

"That's why you're so flexible." Punk smirked.

"And to think people used to tell me I'd never use anything I learned from those classes later in life." She smirked.

* * *

AJ was working at the pet store the next day with Celeste who had been so busy with finals she hadn't been to work in a while.

"So you told him you loved him and he hasn't said it back?" Celeste asked as AJ filled her in on everything.

"No he hasn't." AJ said to her. "That's weird isn't it?"

"I don't know he's a guy." Celeste shrugged. "Maybe you scared him."

"I thought so too but apparently not. He punched a guy in the face last night for me, spent every single night with me since I said it and the day after I said it he brought me flowers." AJ said to her. "I don't think I scared him."

"He's probably just afraid to say it back." Celeste said to her. "Guys have such problems being open and honest."

"But we talk about everything." AJ said to her. "Maybe he just doesn't feel the same way."

"If he's punching men out at bars for you and sleeping next to you every night he must feel that way somewhat." Celeste pointed out. "Maybe he thinks you only said it because you had an orgasm."

"That's not why I said it." AJ argued.

"Are you sure?" Celeste teased.

"Sex with him gets better and better every single time but I don't love him just because of it." AJ defended. "I meant what I said but it was probably way too soon to say it."

"I'm sure he's just chicken shit." Celeste assured her and AJ frowned. "He still wants you to go to his fight right?"

"Yes and about that are you sure you don't mind working alone that weekend? It's in Vegas and we're flying out Thursday and back Sunday but if you-" AJ started.

"It's fine." Celeste assured her cutting her off.

"Maybe he doesn't love me." AJ said out of nowhere clearly still thinking about her 'love' situation.

"Maybe he doesn't." Celeste agreed. "How do you feel about that?"

"Um, terrible." She said almost mockingly.

"Would you break it off with him?" Celeste asked.

"No." AJ said not even thinking about it.

"So don't worry about it so much." Celeste said to her. "He does have a lot going on."

"I know." AJ sighed.

"You should be worrying more about your dad anyway." Celeste said to her.

"He stopped going to meetings I can't do much more." AJ said to her.

"What if you marry Punk?" Celeste asked her. "And then you have children, are you going to leave in the middle of the night to go drag him out of bars?"

"You're sounding like Phil now." AJ groaned.

"It's true." Celeste insisted. "You can't keep babying him."

"I'm not babying him." AJ argued. "I can't just leave him not only is he the only family I have but I'm literally the only person in this world he can depend on."

"He's selfish." Celeste told her bluntly. "You have your own life. What if Punk would have hurt himself last night?"

"I won't bring him when I go get my dad anymore." AJ shrugged.

"You don't think he's going to notice you slipping out of bed at night?" Celeste asked. "And you shouldn't be in bars at that time alone anyway."

"I can't just abandon him." AJ said to her.

"What if Punk has to move?" Celeste asked her. "You told me Paul has been pushing for him to relocate to a better gym."

"Then I guess he's moving." AJ said sadly.

"What if he asks you to go with him?" Celeste asked her. "Are you going to say no because of your dad?"

"I don't know." AJ said to her. "I work here."

"You can work wherever he goes." Celeste pointed out.

"He hasn't even told me he loves me so if he's moving I'm sure it's without me." AJ said to her.

"I don't know." Celeste teased. "I think he's the one."

"It's way too soon to be saying stuff like that." AJ said to her.

The door chimed and in walked a man with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Is there an AJ Mendez?" The man asked.

"That's me." AJ said and he passed her the flowers that were in a vase already.

"Have a good day." he smiled and then walked out of the shop.

"I'd ask who they're from but I'm sure I already know." Celeste teased as AJ read the card.

"Because you're beautiful, Phil." AJ read aloud. "How could he afford these?" she asked admiring the flowers.

"Who cares they're gorgeous." Celeste grinned sticking her nose in the flowers.

"He didn't even write 'love' Phil." AJ noted.

"But he still sent them." Celeste pointed out.

"Yea." AJ said with a sweet smile. "No one has ever given me flowers before."

"You should go next door and thank him." Celeste encouraged.

"I don't want to bother him." AJ said to her.

"Go next door and thank the man." Celeste demanded pushing her to the door.

* * *

AJ walked into the gym and Dean told her Punk was in the office with Paul. The door was open on a crack, she didn't mean to eavesdrop but curiosity got the best of her.

"I know you love it here but this gym in Vegas is the best." Paul assured him. "You'll get the best training! You've outgrown everything and you'll be in a place that breed champions and that's what you want isn't it?"

"Of course it's what I want." Punk admitted. "But-"

"But nothing." Paul said cutting him off. "I'll rent you a beautiful home you'll have it all. These guys will always be your friends but they're not winning you anything. You're in a rut here and it's my job to get you out of it. You'll be getting trained by former champions and some of the best coaches in the entire world. They don't just take anyone I had to cash in a lot of favors to get you in here."

"It's one thing to ask me to move it's another thing to expect me there in two weeks." Punk argued and AJ frowned.

"This is the best thing for you." Paul assured him. "You need to do this."

"I know." Punk admitted and AJ could feel her heart break.

"You can't bring your friends with you to the top you have to do it alone." Paul reminded and Punk nodded. "No one is saying forget them but you can't hold yourself back for them either."

"I know." Punk muttered. "I love it here though."

"I know you love Chicago and no one is saying you can't come back. When you're on hiatus you can always come back and by that time you'll be able to afford a much better place out here too." Paul said with a grin. "And you should see the place I have set up for you in Vegas."

"You already set me up in a place?" Punk asked.

"Of course." Paul scoffed. "I used to live there and it was the perfect bachelor pad."

AJ had heard enough and turned around and raced out of the gym as quickly as possible.

"I want to bring with AJ with me." Punk told him.

"Of course." Paul said to him. "I had assumed she'd be joining you."

"I haven't asked her or anything yet I don't know how she'll feel leaving her father." Punk said rubbing the back of his neck.

"There could be a lot of opportunities out there for her too." Paul said to him. "I could get her a job working events and stuff if she wants and there's plenty of pet shops and shelters out there for her."

"I'll talk to her." Punk said to him.

"What if she says no?" Paul asked.

"I really don't know." Punk admitted. "I want her with me."

"I know you do but remember you're asking for her to give up a lot." Paul noted. "If she says no then you look at the bright side, you can enjoy your new fame with lots of beautiful women."

"I don't want lots of beautiful women I want AJ." Punk said to him. "I can't explain what it's like to come home from a late night of training and knowing she's there with a bag of ice or just massages my back- I don't even know how to do it without her anymore."

"Tell her that." Paul suggested and Punk nodded.

"It's a lot to ask of her." Punk said to him.

"She lives in a dump." Paul pointed out. "I also guarantee she works off the books and doesn't even get paid minimum wage. This could be a whole new start for her too."

"Still." Punk said to her. "Why would she give up everything so I could better myself? I just don't feel right asking her."

"Sounds like you're getting cold feet." Paul smirked. "You clearly want her there but don't want to ask her, what do you want?"

"I want her with me." Punk clarified. "I just don't want to let her down. What if I move out there she comes with me and I fail?"

"You will fail." Paul said bluntly. "At some things." he added quickly. "And you'll succeed in other aspects but I am putting a lot of money and time into you and I'm going to make sure you succeed. Now man up and go talk to your girlfriend." Paul said slapping his arm.

"Alright." Punk said then walked out of the locker room.

* * *

Punk walked into the shop and Celeste narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey." He said a little nervously.

"Phillip." Celeste remarked coldly.

"Where's AJ?" he asked looking around.

"She's in the office." Celeste said to him.

"Oh she got my flowers." Punk grinned.

"She went next door to thank you." Celeste said to him.

"I didn't see her." Punk said to her.

"Well whatever you said sent her right back in here and I can hear her crying." Celeste said to him. "So you better fix it."

"Crying?" Punk asked then it hit him, she was listening to him and Paul.

Punk walked to the office door and tried to open it but it was locked so he knocked.

"AJ it's me." Punk said but she didn't respond. "AJ please let me explain."

"Let you explain that you're leaving?" AJ asked him through the door. "Just go. Go to Vegas, live in your bachelor pad and don't worry about me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked almost amused.

"I heard what Paul said!" AJ yelled through the door. "He got you this awesome bachelor pad!"

"AJ-" he started.

"And those flowers were to soften the blow." AJ said to him and he could hear her sniffling. "I get it now."

"Get what?" he asked.

"It's why you don't love me." she said and he frowned from outside the door. "I get it Phil, go to Vegas and I know you'll be great just don't make this is any harder than it has to be."

"I want you to come with me!" He yelled out.

"No you don't!" she argued and he laughed.

"AJ, I want you to come with me. If you would have stayed and listened to the entire conversation you would have known that." Punk said to her. "Please open the door." he pleaded.

"You don't have to say it because you feel bad." AJ said still not opening the door.

"I'm not just saying it." Punk insisted. "You and Larry need to be there with me. The flowers were to butter you up, not soften the blow." he said to her. "I know your dad is here and your job is here but we can get you a job out there Paul already has a bunch of ideas." he said to her. "Please open this door." he begged now. "I love you and I want you to move to Vegas with me."

Those were the magic words because the door opened right after.

"What?" she asked with a sniffle with glassy red eyes.

"I love you." he said to her. "I don't think I could do this without you." he admitted. "Please come to Vegas."

"What if I say no?" She asked him.

"Then I don't go." He said and she was taken back. "I want to fight but I can fight anywhere it doesn't have to be in the UFC but I really want it to be but I want you more."

"I'll go." She said without giving it much thought.

"Really?" he asked thinking this would have involved a lot more groveling.

"I'll go." She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of her feet. "I'd go anywhere with you." she whispered.


	10. Karma

**Karma**

* * *

AJ was in her apartment packing up the rest of her things. Punk had already been in Vegas for two weeks. She didn't want to leave until she gave a true notice to Joe and fully pack up her place. Punk was planning on keeping his place but AJ could do without the extra expense. She was also still uncomfortable leaving her father who said he was fine with her going but she was still worried to leave him. After packing everything up she headed over to the pet store to say one final goodbye to Celeste before her flight in the morning.

"You've said goodbye four times already." Celeste laughed when she saw AJ walk inside.

"I know." AJ sighed. "I'm just really going to miss this place."

"Cold feet?" Celeste asked her.

"No but it doesn't mean I won't miss the only place I've ever called home." AJ insisted. "I also promised Punk I'd drop his set of keys off at the gym for him."

"Miss him?" Celeste smirked.

"Of course I do." AJ sighed. "It's been two weeks. It's the longest I've gone without him in the last two years."

"Cute." Celeste teased.

"He keeps sending me pictures-" AJ started.

"Ew, TMI AJ." Celeste said scrunching up her face.

"I was going to say of the house." AJ said glaring at her. "I'm a little jealous."

"You won't be for long you'll be there soon enough." Celeste pointed out.

"I'm worried about my dad." AJ blurted out.

"Stop worrying about him." Celeste said to her. "He should be worried about his only daughter flying across the country to live with a man she's only dated for what? Four months?"

"You think it's too soon?" AJ asked her.

"No." Celeste said to her. "But your dad barely knows him."

"He knows that Phil will take good care of me." AJ said quietly.

"You said you guys will be back a lot." Celeste pointed out. "Don't worry and in the mean time I'll check in on your dad for you."

"You mean that?" AJ asked her and she nodded. "Thank you!" She said throwing her arms around her.

"Now get going because you have an early flight." Celeste encouraged.

"Alright." AJ said to her. "Don't be too rough on the new girl." She warned her about her replacement at the shop.

"We'll see about that." Celeste teased her.

* * *

AJ walked into the gym hoping to see Dean right away but instead it was Tommy who approached her.

"Dog face." He teased and AJ rolled her eyes. "Just a joke." he said to her. "So how's the big super star doing?"

"He's good." AJ said folding her arms and looking around.

"I heard you're moving to Vegas with him." Tommy noted.

"I am." She confirmed.

"He must really love you." Tommy added and she didn't respond. "I suppose you both have me to thank for all of this?"

"You?" AJ asked.

"You guys connected on my date." Tommy reminded her.

"We had been friends for years before that." AJ also reminded him. "You've done nothing but insult me and piss him off."

"He only asked you out originally to annoy me." Tommy told her.

"Why do you care? You don't like me." AJ asked him.

"This is a brand new you." He said noting how her appearance had dramatically changed since dating Punk.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm still the same girl." AJ told him. "And you are clearly the same man. You can keep me hassling me to get under Phil's skin because you're jealous of how much better he is at everything than you are. But I suggest you get it out of your system because I'll be gone by tomorrow and Punk won't even remember your name in a few more weeks."

"His personality is rubbing off on you too I see." Tommy remarked mockingly. "You may think you're hot shit because he thinks it is but trust me he's going to crack. He may be great here in the small circuit we run in but in Vegas he's just a small fish in a big pond."

"He's going to prove you wrong." AJ remarked smugly. "He'll prove every doubter wrong."

"He's not that good." Tommy informed her.

"He's the one who Paul Heyman signed on." AJ shrugged. "He only works with the best and that says something and even you can't deny that."

"AJ hey." Dean greeted walking over. "Punk told me you'd be stopping by."

"Yea, here you go." she said reaching into her purse and pulling out his keys.

"Leaving tomorrow huh?" Dean asked her.

"I am." AJ said to him happily. "Early actually so I'm going to get going."

"I'll give you a ride." Dean offered.

"That's ok I want to have one last nice walk in the neighborhood." AJ said to him. "It's a beautiful night."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked her.

"I'm very sure. I'll see you around." She said and he gave her a hug. "Thomas." she said bitterly then walked out of the gym.

"She is not what I expected." Dean chuckled admiring the young woman then walking away.

* * *

"AJ!" a voice yelled as she had just walked by the Pet Store.

"Ugh." She groaned.

"Wait up!" Tommy yelled jogging up to her.

"I have nothing else to say to you." AJ said as he caught up to her and walked at her quick pace.

"I haven't been fair to you." Tommy agreed. "At least let me walk you home."

"No thanks." She said to him but he insisted on walking with her.

"I'm really not this big jerk." Tommy told her and she groaned knowing she'd be stuck with him for the entire walk. "And you're right I only asked you out to piss him off."

"So he liked me back then?" She asked.

"I don't know how romantic the feelings were but he did think you were always pretty." Tommy said to her and he could see her smile slightly. "I personally feel you could probably do better." he teased.

"He's great." AJ said softly.

"A real prince charming." Tommy said sarcastically. "I just really hope he doesn't let you down in Vegas."

"He won't." AJ said with hesitation.

"I'm making moves too." Tommy told her and she just nodded as she continued to look straight ahead. "I'm looking for a manager and getting a lot of calls."

"That's good." she said politely.

"Maybe Punk and I's paths will cross again." Tommy noted.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"Afraid I'd beat him up?" Tommy asked with a laugh.

"Nope." AJ said to him. "He's the best in the world."

"Did he tell you that?" Tommy asked amused.

"No. I just know." She said as they reached her building.

"Again I want to apologize to you I haven't been fair to you." Tommy said as they halted in front of her building.

"Its done. We'll never see each other again anyway." AJ said to him.

"And I am very sorry for calling you a dog." Tommy said to her.

"And making those posters?" AJ asked.

"He told you about that?" Tommy asked nervously.

"Yea he did." AJ said looking up at him.

"I'm not a bad guy." Tommy said to her. "I just do stupid things sometimes. You are a very sweet girl and I wish you the best."

"You too." She forced out.

"Tell Punk I said I'll see him real soon." Tommy smiled.

"Sure thing." She said walking into the building.

Before she could step in Tommy lightly tugged on her arm and pulled her into a hot wet kiss. AJ was so stunned she didn't know how to react until it was over and left her speechless.

"Real soon." Tommy added with a wink then walked off leaving her stunned.

* * *

Punk was straightening up the large apartment in preparation of AJ's arrival while Paul watch amused.

"The place is clean." Paul laughed.

"I've been bored out of my mind since I've been here." Punk said to him.

"I would take that personally." Paul said looking down at Larry.

"He's missed her just as much as I have." Punk said to him.

"I'm excited to see her too." Paul admitted and Punk just glanced over to him, he still wasn't a big fan of all the attention he gave to AJ. "And it's a perfect day for her to come in, you're done training and tomorrow starts the weekend and you're off. You can show her around town."

"Maybe Sunday we'll leave the apartment." He smirked.

"That's a shame because I wanted to take you both out to eat tonight." Paul said to him. "Best restaurant on the strip."

"Tonight I kind of just want to get her adjusted and catch up." Punk said to him.

"Tomorrow night?" Paul asked.

"Yea ok." He said reluctantly.

"If you still want your privacy with her I can meet up with her on Monday when you're at the gym." Paul said to him. "I want to go over some job opportunities."

"What kind?" Punk asked curiously.

"Well you know I have a website-" Paul began.

"You want AJ to be featured on your Heyman Hustle site?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"I think she'd fit right in. She has this innocent glow that men will love." Paul said to him and Punk seemed displeased. "Unless of course you don't approve?"

"She can do whatever she wants." Punk forced out as fairly as possible.

"That's good because any added publicity to her only helps you." Paul said to him. "So I'll speak to her Monday."

"No we'll do dinner together Saturday." Punk said to him not wanting him alone for AJ for whatever insane reason.

"Great." Paul cheered. "Shouldn't you get going?" he asked looking at his watch.

"Her flight lands at 6." Punk said to him. "It's only 4."

"Rush hour." Paul pointed out.

"Yea I should get going." Punk agreed.

"Anything you need done here while you're gone?" Paul asked him.

"No-" Punk started but there was a knock at the door.

Punk opened the door to find his excited girlfriend waiting on the otherside.

"Missed me?" she asked jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"So fucking much." He muttered against her ear. AJ moved her face and gave him a deep kiss.

After kissing for a few moments he closed the door and placed her on her feet.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked her. "I thought your flight was at six?" he took the bag hanging off of her shoulder from her.

"It was but I couldn't sleep at all last night and just headed to the airport and switched flights." She said to him. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I am surprised." he smiled.

"Hey AJ." Paul greeted giving her a hug. "I'm not staying just saying hello." he said pulling away. "Dinner tomorrow night." he said to them and Punk nodded.

"Hi Larry!" AJ cheered kneeling down to greet the excited dog. "I've missed you too" she laughed as the dog licked her face.

"Ok enough with Larry." Punk said anxiously.

"Relax." She laughed standing up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "My stuff will be here in a few days."

"I've got so much space for you." he assured her.

"It's a beautiful building and the living room is bigger than my entire place." AJ admired.

"I'll give you the grand tour, you'll love the bedroom." He smiled grabbing her two hands and pulling her away as he walked backwards. "The kitchen." He nodded as they passed the kitchen. "Bathroom." He nodded towards the closed door."

"I didn't even get to see it." she laughed.

"Closet." Punk nodded to the next door. "And now the best room yet." he said pulling her inside to the huge master bedroom.

"Phil there's a terrace!" She squealed running to it and opening the french doors. "It's so beautiful." she said admiring the view of the City.

"Yea it's great." He said trying to get her back inside.

"There's a pool here?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes a pool, gym, laundry room everything you could ever need is in this building. There's even a small coffee shop on the ground floor." with that said AJ's eyes lit up.

"Can you take me there!" She asked happily.

"Absolutely." He promised her. "First thing in the morning. Tonight we're going to have a big dinner."

"Yum." she smiled as he sat on the bed but kept a lock on her hands. "What else?"

"I was hoping we could break in this new bed." He suggested innocently.

"But I want to hear all about how your training is going." She pouted cutely.

"That's dinner conversation besides I've spoke to you everyday and you know." he reminded her.

"Ok well I might have some dinner conversation of my own." She said moving onto the bed and straddling him. Punk quickly pulled her t-shirt over her and discarded it to the floor.

"Can't wait to hear about it...later..." He trailed off kissing over her torso. "...at dinner..."

* * *

After reconnecting for two hours Punk took AJ out to dinner. It wasn't upscale but it was fancier than where they usually ate (hot dog stands in Chicago).

"This place has menus." She teased picking hers up from the table.

"Get used to this." Punk said to her. "It's only going to get better."

"I'm just happy to be back with you." She said glancing over the menu.

"How did everything go with your dad and apartment?" He asked her.

"I think he's a little upset but I'd rather be here with you." AJ said to him. "I have no idea what to order." She said looking at the menu.

"Get anything you want." Punk said to her.

"How much could you possibly be making with only a few fights?" AJ asked then mentally kicked herself. "Sorry that's way too personal to have asked."

"We're living together you have a right to know." Punk assured her. "A lot." he smirked. "Being signed with Paul has it's advantages."

"I have to start looking for work." She reminded him.

"Paul is going to help you with that." Punk assured her. "We're going to have dinner with him tomorrow night and I think he has some ideas for you."

"That's great." AJ said relieved.

"Not that you have to take anything he suggests." Punk added casually.

"Why wouldn't I?" AJ asked him. "I don't have a lot of options."

"You always have options AJ." Punk reminded her seriously. "You have me."

"I know but I'm not going to live out here and not work." She said to him.

"And that's fine." Punk said to her. "You just don't have to take what Paul offers."

"Do you know what it is?" she asked him.

"I think it's some photos for his website." Punk said looking over the menus.

"Like modeling?" She asked.

"Something like that." He said still not looking at her. "Like I said you don't have to do it."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked putting her menu down. "You just don't want me to do it."

"Never said that." he laughed. "I think I'm going to get the steak."

"So what's your problem with it?" AJ asked him.

"The girls on his page are just different." Punk said to her and AJ narrowed her eyes. "It's really not type your style and I don't want you feel pressured into agreeing to this just because it's Paul."

"Or you don't think I can model." She pointed out picking her menu back up. "I'm not pretty enough?"

"Let's not get into this." Punk warned her. "You're very pretty too pretty to do the kind of photos he wants you to do."

"Are they nude?" She asked him.

"Almost." He scoffed.

"You look at those pictures?" She asked him.

"No-" he began.

"So how would you know?" She asked quickly.

"I mean I've seen the site." He corrected nervously.

"Ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes please." Punk said almost desperately. "I'll take the steak."

"I'll have the salmon." AJ added passing the menu over. "We'll stick with water."

"No problem." The waiter said walking away.

"Look, just talk to him tomorrow night and if it's something you want to do you I'll support you." Punk said to her giving in. "I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't either." She said with a soft smile.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked her as she sipped her water.

"Huh?" she asked innocently.

"You said you had some dinner conversation." Punk reminded her. "It's dinner." He teased.

"Dinner isn't even on the table." She laughed tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. "I want to hear about training."

"I want to hear about you." Punk said leaning back in his chair. "Something wrong?"

"No." She said said shaking her head and looking at her glass of water.

"You're lying." He noted. "You know when most people lie they avoid eyes but you avoid faces." he pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"It's really not a big deal." She laughed almost obnoxiously.

"Sounds like it is." He noted losing his smile. "Talk to me. Is it about your dad?"

"No." AJ said to him. "But you know what? I should call him because I said I'd call him when I landed and I've been here hours already-" She started to get up but he lightly reached for her arm across the table and made her sit back down.

"April." He warned.

"I went to the gym last night to drop off your keys like you asked." She said to him.

"Someone bother you?" Punk asked curiously.

"Well Tommy did at first." She said to him and he nodded. "Then he walked me home."

"How chivalrous." Punk mocked.

"He told me how you-" She began.

"He's a liar." Punk reminded her cutting her off.

"So you didn't talk about how you thought I was pretty and really liked me?" She asked him.

"Well that is true." Punk grinned.

"He said he's going to get a manager and make it to Vegas himself." She said to him and Punk chuckled.

"I'm not worried." he said to her.

"Then he kissed me." She said. "And after that I went into my building and the elevator was broken and I had-"

"He kissed you?" Punk asked her.

"Yea and then after he left I went into my building and had to climb all those stairs." She said dramatically. "My legs are still sore."

"What do you mean he kissed you?" Punk asked her.

"You don't know how kissing works?" She teased but he glared at her. "And he said to tell you hi." She added innocently. "So what's been going on with training?"

"Did he hurt you?" Punk asked her.

"Of course not." She said to him. "It was over so fast."

"Because you pulled away?" he questioned.

"I didn't even have a chance to." She admitted honestly. "It wasn't very long."

"So he kissed you and you were ok with it?" he asked.

"No of course not. I couldn't sleep all night because I kept thinking about." She told him.

"You couldn't get the kiss out of your head?" he asked her.

"Not like that!" she defended. "I didn't even kiss him back." She swore.

"But you didn't pull away." Punk added.

"It was like five seconds." She told him. "It was nothing. I only kept thinking about it because I felt so terrible."

"If you didn't like or want the kiss why did you feel so bad?" he asked her.

"Why are you giving me the third degree?" She asked him. "He only did it to piss you off."

"Mission accomplished." Punk remarked.

"Phil please." She pleaded. "It was nothing. And I wouldn't have even told you if it didn't bother me so much."

"You sure you didn't like it?" he asked her one more time and now she glared at him.

"I'm very sure. He has chapped lips anyway." She teased. "We don't have to worry about him anymore anyway."

"I hope he does make it to Vegas." Punk said to her. "I'd love to beat the shit out of him and get paid for it."

"We can just forget him now." AJ said to him.

"I'll never forget him." Punk said to her.

"He only did it to bother you." AJ reminded him. "Don't give him that power."

"He can bother me all he wants but he can't use you to do it." Punk said to her.

"We're in Vegas and he's in Chicago." she pointed out. "I don't want this to ruin our first night as roommates."

"It is our first night as roommates." He smirked. "I'm happy you're here."

"I'm happy to be here but I'm nervous." She admitted. "This is all so new to me."

"Me too. I'm glad we're doing this together." He said to her. "It's going to be a long road."

"I'm really excited about your fight next week." She said to him. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready my whole life." he told her. "I was thinking on Monday you could come to the gym? You can work out if you want the guys bring their families to the gym all of the time."

"I'm not family though." she pointed out.

"Yea you are." He said to her without hesitation. "You're all I have, you get that right?"

"It's nice to hear." She said with a smile but trying not to cry at the sweet words.

"I know we've been dating for less than a year but you are very important to me." He said to her. "I've never fallen in love like this before as a matter of fact I've never spoken like this in my life." he laughed.

"Do you ever think of all the time we wasted just being friends?" She asked him.

"I don't think it was wasted time." he said to her. "I got to you know pretty well hanging around that store."

"When you really think about it we owe it all to Larry." She said to him. "If you hadn't stolen him-"

"-rescued." he corrected.

"You wouldn't have a dog and you wouldn't be in the store so much." She told him.

"I saved a dog and got you." Punk said to himself. "I did a good deed and got rewarded. Karma does exist."


	11. Already Over

**Already Over**

* * *

Monday rolled around and Punk was up at 7 getting ready for the gym. He couldn't even describe how good it felt to wake up in this strange place and having her lying beside him. He kissed her bare shoulder and quietly crept out of the bed. The minute Punk stepped into the bathroom he heard a knock at the door and saw her there.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He greeted with a smirk. "Can I help you?"

"I have to shower." She replied cutely.

"I have to shower." He corrected.

"No I do." She said pushing into the bathroom. "You're going to sweat all day anyway why do you have to shower?"

"So I don't smell." He pointed out as she stripped out of her bra and panties and opened the glass door.

"You always smell at the gym." She pointed out and turned on the water.

"Do you have big plans or something?" he asked her.

"I'm meeting Paul, remember?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were going to think about this website model thing?" Punk asked her.

"I am but he's taking me down to a different shoot today." She said to him.

"He didn't tell me that." Punk noted.

"He texted me yesterday." She said to him.

"He has your number?" Punk asked opening the shower door.

"Yea." She shrugged. "So?"

"Nothing." He said quickly and stepped into the shower.

"Phil." She warned.

"I have to shower too." Punk argued. "One day we'll be able to afford a place with two bathrooms and we could avoid this all together." he looked down and saw she dropped her loofa and bent over to grab it and groaned. "Or maybe we'll just get a bigger shower." he said licking his lips.

"We don't have time." She warned with her back to him but knew what he was thinking.

"Really? Because I think we do." Punk said to her.

"Paul is picking me up at 8." AJ said to him and that's when Punk wrapped his arms around her waist and began to leave light kisses on her shoulder.

"Fuck him." he groaned and AJ could feel him pressing against her backside. "Not literally of course."

"Good thing you cleared that up." She mocked.

Punk's hands ran over her slippery body while his fingers teased her folds. AJ's head was resting against his shoulder as the water hit against her body.

"Do you even have time?" She asked him.

"I have all the time in the world for you." He assured her as two fingers slipped inside of her. "I won't be needing too long."

"Something every woman wants to hear." she teased.

Within a few moments Punk's fingers replaced by his his hard shaft entering her from behind. AJ's hands were pressed against the wall as Punk reached over and pulled the shower head down. He let the jet shoot off against her clit and the sensation was driving her wild.

"That's so good." She cried out as her head now rested against the shower wall.

"It is." he agreed thrusting into her gently.

"Just like that." She moaned as he hit her g-spot over and over again. "Yes Phil!"

"Come one." he encouraged until he finally felt her cum around.

Punk dropped the shower head and placed his hands on her hips and roared into her body in desperate search for his own release. A few minutes later he finally joined her in bliss and pulled out of her body and reached for the shower head and hung it back up.

"I'm going to be so late." She muttered quickly shampooing her hair.

"It was worth it though." Punk grinned.

"It always is." She agreed.

* * *

AJ was at the photo shoot with Paul and was already regretting even going.

"I don't know Paul." AJ said sitting in a chair next to him. "They're beautiful girls and all but I just don't fit that mold."

"Don't be foolish." He scoffed with a wave of his hand. "You don't have to sign on to this but I think it could be very helpful."

"Helpful for who?" She asked.

"Well you because it pays very well." Paul said to her. "To Phil as well."

"How so?" she asked curiously.

"I think you both have a wonderful story. The struggling fighter meets the innocent and shy pet shopper worker and the two fall in love and climb the ladders of success together." Paul smiled. "The media will eat it up. Relationships are very important to ones image."

"I want to be successful and all but not famous." She said to him. "I also am way too conservative to wear what those girls are wearing."

"Conservative or self conscious?" Paul quipped back.

"Both, maybe the latter." She admitted.

"You're a beautiful girl." Paul said to her. "Phil says you work out a lot and this will put you on the map. You don't want people to try to set him up with other women do you?"

"What?" She asked whipping her head to look at Paul. "Who would do that? Why?"

"Relax." Paul laughed. "And again I'm not saying this to push you into anything but you should mark your territory. You're a no name which is fine but you'll start feeling insecure because I've seen it happen."

"I don't really fit into his new world." AJ admitted.

"Not true at all." Paul argued. "You do fit perfectly but maybe a career similar or in the same universe will help us all out."

"How does modeling for you get me into his world?" AJ asked him.

"Do you have any idea what kind of opportunities are going to be offered to you after I get your picture out there?" Paul asked her with a laugh. "I have the fighting connection. You could be offered to model for UFC, ring girl maybe even something in wrestling they're always looking for a beautiful girl to valet."

"I don't want to fight or wrestle." She said to him.

"Just think this over. I have a big shoot coming up and I promise you can help pick out what you wear so you're comfortable." Paul assured her.

"Why are you trying so hard to help me?" AJ asked curiously.

"Because I like you." Paul said to her with a shrug. "And I really think you and Phil have the potential to help each other be stars and I make money off of that." He smirked. "If the photos go well I'll sign you with me."

"I don't know about that." AJ said with a laugh. "But I'll do some photos. But before you post anything I have to look at them."

"Deal." Paul grinned sticking his hand out for her to shake.

* * *

A couple of days later Punk in preparation for his fight the next night. He was living at the gym practically which was fine for AJ who was unpacking and getting used to being Vegas. She was also in her own prep for her photo shoot which was being shot today in the morning.

"I can hang around." Punk said packing up his gym bag.

"No it's fine I'll be ok." She said to him. "I'm not going far he said the shoot will be here."

"I don't know where he's going to shoot you in here." Punk noted.

"I don't think he's even hanging around long he wants to be at the gym with you." She said to him.

"Well I'd rather him be here with you." Punk said to her.

"I'm actually a little excited to be getting all dolled up." She smirked as she made the bed.

"You don't need dolling up." Punk reminded her.

"Don't you want to have a beautiful woman in your corner this weekend?" She asked him.

"I already do." Punk said simply. "The fact that you're standing there in your bra, underwear and glasses as you do daily chores is very attractive."

"Maybe they'll take the pictures like this." She smirked.

"Not if they want your pictures to see the light of day." He teased.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" AJ asked him.

"You've supported me with everything the least I could do is support you with this as long as it's something you want." Punk said eyeing her.

"Paul thinks it could help you too." AJ said to him.

"Don't worry about me." Punk said to her. "Worry about you. It's your photos that are going to be online not mine."

"I want to fit into your world." She said to him.

"You fit in." He said to her. "Don't ever think otherwise and don't talk yourself into doing something you don't want to do."

"I've never felt pretty." She admitted and he frowned at her. "I think this could help my confidence."

"What do you mean?" He asked taken back. "We've talked about this."

"You know how I feel about how I look. I've never been told I was pretty enough to take photos before." she said to him. "I don't want to be dog girl anymore."

"You were never dog girl." Punk argued.

"I'm not vain and you know that but I think I need this." She said to him.

"Fine." he said zipping up his bag. "I hate that you think so low of yourself."

"Not of myself completely just the way I look." She shrugged.

"I love you." He said giving her a kiss. "I love the total package and I don't think you need to change a thing but I also think you're more than beautiful enough to be modeling for Paul. So go for it." he said finally giving his seal of approval. "I'll try to come by for a little bit to see how it's going."

"Don't. You might make me nervous." She admitted.

"Fine. If you need anything call me." he said giving her another kiss.

* * *

Punk had been at the gym for hours and was finally taking a break. He spotted Paul and grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to him.

"You're looking the best you have ever." Paul said to him.

"You think so?" Punk asked.

"I know so." Paul said cheerfully. "You and I are going to make so much money."

"That's the plan." Punk smirked sipping his water.

"There's going to be a lot of important people coming to this fight tomorrow night." Paul informed Punk. "A lot of high up UFC executives and they're looking for fresh talent. I've been talking you up so make sure you put on a show no one will forget."

"I plan on it." Punk said confidently. "How's AJ doing?"

"I've been here all day." Paul said to him.

"I know but you haven't checked in at all?" Punk asked him.

"My people tell me she's been great." Paul said to him. "Apparently the photos came out fantastic."

"Where did you find room in our place to shoot?" Punk asked him.

"We shot the photos down at the pool." Paul told him and Punk nearly choked on his water. "Relax." he laughed. "This is a good thing."

"I want her to be confident but I don't want other men jerking off to her either." Punk said to him.

"Well from what my photographer has told me I think you're just going to have to accept it." Paul said to him.

"You're not using her are you?" Punk asked him. "I can trust you with this?"

"Of course." Paul said to him.

"If this turns out to be a scam-" Punk began.

"I'm not scamming AJ you know how highly I think of her." Paul argued actually offended.

"I'm really trusting you here." Punk said to him.

"I get that and you don't have to worry about a thing." Paul said to him. "She's going to get a little exposure which is great. You both will be upcoming and talked about."

"I'll be fighting what will she be doing?" Punk asked.

"She'll be able to get a job anywhere after I'm done with her." Paul remarked smugly.

"Just make sure she's treated with respect with your people." Punk warned him.

"Come on." Paul sighed amused. "You know I'll take good care of her."

"I want you to promise me that this will all be tasteful." Punk warned him.

"Of course." Paul said brushing it off.

"I mean it Paul." Punk warned him. "If she somehow gets screwed over-"

"Again she's in good hands." Paul promised him. "Enough about this, AJ is a big girl and is doing fine let's get you back into practice."

* * *

The next day was the big fight. His new teammates and Paul were there and he was just waiting on AJ who was running late.

"A few more minutes." Paul smirked. "Ready?"

"Yes." Punk said trying to concentrate. "Where's AJ?"

"She's making her way in. She was meeting some people." Paul said to him and Punk looked at him oddly.

"Who is she meeting and why?" Punk asked.

"Just other girls who have been on my page." Paul said to her.

"How do they know her?" Punk asked. "Are those pictures up already?"

"Anyway I wanted to let you know I saw-" Paul began.

"Paul I asked you a question." Punk reminded him cutting him off.

"They are and she looks great." Paul said to him and Punk reached for his phone. "Look at them later." He smiled grabbing his phone but Punk grabbed it back. "After the fight." he encouraged.

"Now I really want to see them." Punk said opening the browser on his phone.

"Dana White is in the audience and I've talked him into staying to see your fight." Paul said to him and Punk just nodded as he typed on his phone. "As for the photos I didn't even get to approve them they posted them before I even had a chance to-" he stopped when Punk's face dropped. "Doesn't she look great?"

"Paul." Punk said looking at his phone but in a threatening voice.

"You're speechless." Paul smiled. "I would be too."

"Paul where are her clothes?" Punk asked him slowly.

"They're on." Paul said looking at the phone. "She has on bathing suit bottoms." he pointed to the screen.

"Where's her top?" Punk asked.

"You can't even see because it's a back shot." Paul said to him carefree. "She probably has something on in the front-"

"Paul." Punk repeated looking through photos.

"All of these pictures are fine." Paul said to him. "Nothing x-rated."

"Nothing x-rated?" Punk asked disgusted. "She has nothing on!"

"You can't see anything though!" Paul argued nervously.

"She doesn't even walk around the house naked and now she's posing for photos in front of strangers naked?" Punk asked him.

"She's not naked and she really does look hot. She crashed my website this morning." Paul told him and Punk looked ready to kill him. "Meet CM Punk's girlfriend. What the hell does CM stand for?"

"Chicago Made of course." Paul grinned.

"No one knows who I am." Punk pointed out.

"Now they do." Paul mumbled.

"So people know who I am because you talked my girlfriend into stripping to help make a name for me?" Punk hissed.

"Not at all. And I didn't know that's how this was going down." Paul promised him.

"I warned you. I warned you not to use her- don't make her look cheap-" Punk began and his door opened.

"Sorry I'm late." AJ greeted.

"Thank god." Paul said relieved and scurried out of the locker room.

"What's wrong?" she asked sensing the tension.

"These photos AJ." He said to her. "What were you fucking thinking?"

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I thought they came out great."

"You're naked!" He yelled.

"No I'm not!" She yelled back. "I thought you'd like them."

"I do like them I just wish every other pervert wasn't enjoying them as well." He snapped. "Why would you take pictures like this?"

"I trust Paul." AJ said to him.

"I thought I trusted him too. You know better." Punk argued. "Do you know how bad this looks?"

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Looks like I'm dating some desperate woman craving attention." Punk hissed and she was taken back. "We're a team here AJ and this cheapens everything!"

"I look cheap?" She asked him.

"You thought you didn't?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm covered in those photos Phil." She reminded him quietly.

"Not enough." He spat.

"This wasn't the reaction I was expecting." She said to him. "I felt good with those pictures."

"Well I don't." He said honestly and still angry. "It's just not like you. I like the old you who was covered up from head to toe."

"Why?" She asked him. "Do you have any idea how much money I got paid for this?"

"You don't need to take your clothes off to make money." Punk argued. "I make good money so you don't have to do shit like this!"

"You're making it sound like I'm a stripper or hooker." She argued.

"You sure as hell looked like one." Punk shot at her and she flinched from the hurtful words.

"I'll be in my seat." She said to him. "Unless you just want me to go home."

"Do whatever you want, you will anyway." He said annoyed and turned his back on her as he grabbed his headphones and continued to warm up.

* * *

AJ thought about leaving but she came too far to not watch him fight. She took her seat for the fight which was in his corner and had a perfect view. Not only was she upset by his words but she was upset with herself, upset that he was mad at her and mostly upset that she may have screwed up this fight for him.

She noticed a few important UFC people in the crowd as well and silently prayed that he would be able to concentrate on the fight. She could tell Paul was giving the shaft since he didn't walk out with Paul and took a seat next to AJ.

"He's mad at you too?" AJ asked him.

"A tad." Paul smirked. "He'll get over it."

"I've never seen him so angry." AJ said to him. "I didn't think what I did was so bad."

"I should have been there." Paul said to her. "They talked you into photos that I would have never allowed."

"There was nothing that bad. Nobody could see anything." She reminded him.

"Still." Paul sighed. "I promised to look out for you and let you down."

"You didn't let me down." She said to him. "I liked the pictures and I had a good time. It was nice getting spray tanned and having my hair and makeup done. I finally felt pretty."

"You don't anymore?" Paul asked.

"No." AJ said to him. "Phil thinks I looked cheap."

"He's just protective." Paul said to her. "I'm glad you stayed and didn't go home."

"I think he's going to breakup with me." She admitted.

"It's just a fight." Paul said to her.

"We don't fight." AJ told him. "We've never spoke to each other that way. He hurt me just as bad as those photos hurt him. I assume I'll be packing up tonight and heading back home."

"Don't jump to conclusions." Paul said to her. "He's only this angry because he loves you so much."

When Punk began to walkout he looked over once to his corner and saw AJ faithfully there but didn't react to her which disappointed her.

"I don't think he wants me here." AJ said to him and began to stand up.

"He wants you here." He said pulling her back down. "Look at how angry he is." He grinned.

"Why is that a good thing?" AJ asked him.

"He wants to punch something or someone." Paul said happily. "Maybe him finding out right before the fight was a good thing. He's going to kill this guy. Probably envisioning me."

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with him." AJ said to him as she watched Punk pace back and forth waiting for his opponent.

"He's contractually obligated to me so he'll have to get over it." Paul shrugged.

"I just don't understand why he's so angry. Wouldn't most guys like seeing how pretty their girlfriends are?" AJ asked him.

"He's a different creature." Paul laughed. "He's just worried about you."

"I think he's more worried I've tainted his image." She said to him.

"Like I said, he's just angry. He doesn't want the wrong kind of person approaching you or trying to take advantage of you that's all." Paul said to her.

"Here we go." AJ said sucking in a nervous breath as Punk's opponent entered the cage.

Punk again glanced over to AJ as they were introducing his opponent and she mouthed 'I love you' and she knew he saw it but he just looked away as the fight began but it didn't go on for long. The guy he was fighting went to strike him but Punk ducked and landed him with a hard hit sending him to the floor and jumped on him and kept hitting him until the ref signaled for the win. AJ and Paul were both in shock as Punk didn't even celebrate his win. He just looked angry and the crowd was completely engrossed with him. AJ was on her feet and so proud of him and felt Paul tug her by her wrist to pull her towards the cage and she jerked her arm away.

"He won't want me in there." AJ said to him.

"Yea he would." Paul said pulling her again and the cage door opened for them as Punk was announced the winner.

Punk hugged his teammates, his new coach and that's when he spotted AJ. He eyed her and she carefully took a few steps towards him and he pulled her right against him into a tight embrace. She felt so relieved as he held her close.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered into her ear.

"I love you." is what he said back unwilling to let her go.

* * *

After speaking a few words he left the cage and headed back to his locker room this time though he kept his hand firmly gripped on AJ's. The minute he walked into the room and he closed the door behind him and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She said to him not wanting to waste the few free minutes alone they had. "I didn't think you'd be so angry."

"I accept the apology." he said to her. "As long as you accept mine. You didn't look cheap and you looked really good."

"So why are you angry?" she asked him.

"I'm a protective guy as you have kind of gathered." He noted. "A lot of guys would love to have a girlfriend who looks like you and shows it off I don't." he said to her. "I don't like the idea of men drooling over you or worse thinking they can approach you and hit on you."

"I'd never respond to that." AJ scoffed.

"I know you wouldn't." He said sitting on the bench in the room. "It just bothers me but I'll work on it. Those pictures made you feel good and it was wrong of me to shit on your good mood."

"I don't plan on doing anything like that again." She said surprising him. "It was a one time thing to see if I could work up the nerve to do it."

"Don't just say that because you think it's what I want to hear." He said to her as she sat next to him.

"I mean it." She said to him. "It was fun but it's not my thing."

"Good." He said a little too relieved. "You don't have to do things like that to make money it makes me feel bad when you say that. I'm getting paid good money now and I'm only going to be getting more you never have to feel like you need to undress to make money."

"I want to do my part here too." She said to him. "I want to chip in on rent-"

"It's Paul's place." Punk reminded her. "All of that stuff is taken care of. I'm not telling you not to work all I'm saying is you don't have to rush into anything. Also with things getting busier I might be traveling and kind of want you around for it all."

"Kind of?" she teased.

"Really want you around, better?" He asked with a smirk.

"Much." She said to him.

"I'm glad you stayed for the fight." He said to her.

"Me too that was amazing." She said to him. "I knew you'd win but damn."

"I was just really angry." he said to her with a shrug.

"With me?" She asked.

"With me." He corrected. "I hated talking to you that way."

"You should it sucked." she agreed.

"I can't promise I'll never snap like that again but I'll work on it." He promised her. "When I'm passionate about something I can't help myself."

"I didn't realize you were so passionate about photos." She teased.

"I'm passionate about you." He said to her. "I just want you to adjust out here and have a good time and make it home."

"Wherever you are feels like home to me." AJ smiled.

"Am I interrupting?" Paul asked sticking his head into the locker room.

"Be nice." AJ whispered to him.

"No not at all." Punk said dramatically standing up.

"Good there's someone who wants to meets you." Paul grinned stepping inside with Dana White behind him.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." She said to him.

"No stay." Punk said stopping her. "I want you here." she just nodded and sat back down. This was really it, it was the beginning of everything for him...


	12. Dream Weaver

**Dream Weaver**

* * *

 _ **Seven months**_ had passed within a blink of an eye. Punk had been signed with UFC and had two fights in that time and the third one would be coming up in a few weeks. He was getting all kinds of endorsement deals and his fame was rising. He was undefeated so far but he didn't let that pressure him. The money he was making was nice and he enjoyed being able to buy pretty much whatever he wanted when he wanted. He wasn't making millions but he was making more than he had seen in his lifetime.

AJ on the other hand was working at a local animal shelter which made her happy. The hours weren't crazy and she was able to take off whenever she wanted to be there for Punk. She also would work with Paul on his website from time to time as well, not taking pictures but helping at shoots or being his eyes when he couldn't be there. She wasn't making a ton of money but Punk spoiled her like crazy. He always had flowers sent to her, would buy her designer dresses to wear to his fights, earrings, necklaces and anything she ever could ever want and more. She was a little excited for Punk's next fight since it was not only on an actual card to be featured on pay-per-view but it was taking place in Chicago as well. They hadn't been home in so long and she dying to see her father. Punk didn't seem as excited as she was and wasn't sure why but she'd get to the bottom of it.

She was just locking up the shelter and looked over to see Punk leaning against his car with his arms folded waiting on her.

"I thought you were training late." She smiled surprised to see him.

"I took the night off." He shrugged. "Why is it you always end up working at a place where you're the last one to leave?"

"I don't mind." She shrugged practically skipping over to him and greeting him with a sweet kiss.

"Did you eat already?" he asked opening the car door for her.

"I did, why did you have plans?" she asked as he got into the car.

"We have plans." He corrected.

"I'm intrigued." She grinned. "Hope it doesn't involve food."

"It doesn't." He said to her. "Which is why I'm glad you ate."

"What is it?" she asked.

"A surprise." he said driving away.

"What does it involve?" she asked him.

"Your lips." He said then gave her a quick smile before putting his eyes back on the road.

"This sounds sexy." She teased.

"It's not that sexy." He laughed.

"Before we get to this surprise what's going on with you?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're not excited to go back to Chicago? I thought you'd be more excited." She noted.

"I am." He shrugged. "But there's not a lot there for me anymore. No family, no friends- this is just a fight."

"Why do you say that? What about Dean and the rest of the guys at the gym?" She asked him. "I assumed you go back and workout with them."

"I talk to Dean but that's it. The rest of the guys haven't been touch." Punk admitted.

"You think they're mad at you?" she asked.

"I know what they of me." Punk said driving. "I don't really care either."

"I thought they'd be happy for you." She said and he laughed.

"That's not how it works in this business." He reminded her. "A lot of jealousy. They think it has gone to my head and I guess they wouldn't be wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with being confident in yourself." She argued. "You have every right to enjoy your success."

"Do you think I've changed?" he asked her.

"No." She said to him. "You're the same Punk I remember." she smirked.

"You haven't called me Punk in a long time." He said to her.

"Don't get used to it, I prefer Phil." She said as he pulled over.

AJ looked confused as she looked around.

"This is it? This is the surprise?" She asked him but he got out of the car and opened her door for her. She then saw what he was talking about. "I don't know about this Phil." She said seeing the sex shop and he looked over to see what she was looking at it then back at her.

"Are you crazy?" he asked laughing taking her hand and hitting his car alarm.

"You said it involved my lips." She pointed out as he walked her to the store next door and she could see it was a tattoo shop. "You're going to tattoo my lips?" She asked horrified.

"Sort of." he said opening the door. "You're not getting a tattoo on your lips I'm going to get your lips tattooed on me."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes really." He said holding her hand as they stepped inside.

"It's just so permanent." She warned him. "Are you sure?"

"We've been together over a year. You're permanent." He laughed.

"Hey man we've got you set up in the back." A tattoo artist said waving them to the back.

AJ applied a dark lipstick and kissed a piece of paper that was then placed over his wrist to be traced. She watched almost cringing as the needle pressed into his skin.

"Does it hurt?" She asked watching carefully.

"I have a hundred tattoos." He reminded her.

"That's not what I asked." She said to him.

"A little." He admitted honestly. "This will probably be my last one for a while."

"It looks really good." AJ grinned.

"Why thank you." The tattoo artist said. The man's face was literally covered in tattoos.

"Did the one on your forehead hurt?" She asked him.

"Looking to get one there?" he asked with a laugh.

"No I want one on my finger." She said to him and Punk looked at her oddly.

"You've never mentioned wanting a tattoo before." He said to her.

"I feel like I should return the favor." She said to him.

"You want to tattoo my lips on your finger?" He asked with a laugh.

"Most women don't get lips tatt's of their boyfriends but when they do it's usually on the ass or-" He started but Punk silenced him.

"She's not getting it." Punk said to him.

"Why not?" she frowned. "And not your lips your name."

"My name?" he asked her. "Don't do a name it's so cliché."

"Most people don't do names in case of a break up and in a such a small spot on your finger it would be hard to cover." The artist warned her as he continued doing Punk's tattoo.

"We're not breaking up." Punk said a little annoyed to the man.

"So why can't I get your name?" She asked him. "Your nickname." she clarified.

"It's just a bad idea." The tattoo artist said.

"But my lips are ok?" She asked him.

"She's right." Punk said looking at her but talking to the artist. "She can get whatever she wants just add to my bill." And she smiled wide.

"Well, you're all done." He said cleaning off the tattoo. "What do you think?"

"Let's see." Punk said looking at it and gently grabbing AJ by the chin and examining her lips. "It's good."

"My turn." She smiled jumping in the chair Punk just got up from.

* * *

AJ was laying across Punk's bare chest as his thumb ran small circles around over her bare back. She looked at her bandaged finger while recuperating from the intense 'work out'.

"Regret it already?" he asked.

"Never." She said. "I just can't wait to take the bandage off. When can I take it off?"

"Tomorrow." He said kissing the top of her head. She had gotten the tattoo on the inside of her index finger and it was small but read 'Punk' clearly.

"Sure you won't regret it?" he asked her.

"You're the first and only love of my life." She said still looking at the bandage. "I won't regret it. What about yours?"

"You've been the one constant in my life since things got crazy with fighting I'll never regret it." He assured her. "Also, I love your lips."

"Excited to go home?" He asked her.

"This is home now." She said to him. "But I am looking forward to seeing my dad. I'm glad we're going to be there for a little while before the fight."

"Yea I mean I could catch up with some old friends." He said to her. "Not the guys from the gym obviously."

"That's their loss." She said to him. "I wonder if it's the same."

"I'm sure it is." he smirked. "You know what I do want to do?"

"What's that?" She asked.

"Go back to that hot dog stand and get us some." he chuckled.

"I have missed the dirty dogs." She laughed along. "I can't remember the last time we ate a stand."

"Yea. I mean back then we didn't have many dinner date choices." He pointed out.

"I loved it though." She said to him. "It was simple, it was us."

"I thought you were liking our new upscale dinners?" he asked her.

"I do. I like getting dressed up and having someone pour me water every two seconds too." She said to him. "I just want you to know that it doesn't matter where we've been. I've loved every second of everything together."

"Me too." He agreed. "I just always wanted to give you more."

"And you have and then some." She assured him. "You've made me very happy."

"I hope to keep that up." He said to her.

"You will." She said looking up at him and nipping at his lips but he pulled her deeper into the kiss.

AJ rolled onto his body fully and sat up on him and discarded the bed sheet that was covering her nude lower half and looked down at him. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he cupped her breasts then sat up and pulled her into a kiss. Her arms were locked around his neck as his hands moved to explore her back

"You're hard again." She smiled as her lips grazed him as she spoke.

"You're naked, what do you expect?" he asked seriously.

Punk quickly rolled her underneath himself as he began to kiss her again...

* * *

A week later they touched down in Chicago and jumped into the rental car. Punk passed by the hotel she knew they made reservations at and was confused.

"Are we going straight to the gym?" She asked him.

"No it's a surprise." He said.

"Another surprise? Are you getting another tattoo?" she asked him.

"No this is a surprise for the both of us." He said to her happily. "Get excited."

"I'll try." She said to him.

"Have I ever steered you wrong before?" he asked grabbing her hand keeping one hand on the wheel and kissing it.

"Nope." She smiled then looked out the window. "It all looks the same."

"It does." he agreed. "Maybe I've missed it more than I thought."

"You are Chicago Made." She teased referring to his nickname.

"I don't know why Paul came up with that." Punk said.

"I like it." AJ said to him. "You stand out more."

"That's what I'm striving for." He mocked.

"Do you think Tommy is at the gym?" she asked him. Tommy was a name she dare not mention since her first night in Vegas but she knew it would come up.

"Nah." Punk said to her. "He's training in Milwaukee. He got signed to UFC a few months back."

"How did you know that?" AJ asked.

"I've kept tabs on him." Punk said looking straight ahead.

"I didn't know you kept in touch with him." AJ said surprised.

"I said kept tabs not in touch." Punk clarified. "I don't plan on ever talking to him again. But Paul mentioned him a while back and I've been checking in on his fights. Could be a good fight for me."

"Why would you want to fight your former teammate?" she asked confused.

"Really?" he asked her slowly. "You can't think of one good reason?"

"The kiss?" She asked and he didn't respond. "That's ancient history. I feel like I ended your friendship with him."

"He ended it." Punk told her. "Asking you to begin with was the first nail in the friendship coffin."

"But it lead to us dating." She reminded him.

"I would have asked you out eventually. I was planning on asking you to those fights." He confided.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup." he said. "And that asshole beat me to the punch just to spite me and have something that I wanted."

"He never had me." she reminded him.

"He wanted to." Punk said to her. "I knew you were too smart to fall for him but a part of me feared you falling head over heels for him and I'd have to live with seeing you two together everyday."

"Not my type." She said simply.

"I never asked you out because I thought I wasn't your type." he admitted.

"And think of all that time you wasted." She teased.

"I know." He said quietly. "We're making it up for it though."

"We are." She agreed as he finally pulled into a driveway. "Are we at a friends house?"

"Nope." He said taking his keys out of the ignition.

"Am I finally meeting your family?" she asked excitedly.

"I love you too much to expose you to them." he said seriously causing her to laugh. "Get out of the car." he laughed getting out himself.

AJ stepped out of the car and looked and saw a tattoo shop and her eye's widened.

"I thought you said this wasn't another tattoo." She pouted folding her arms but he unfolded them and took her hand into his own and lead her up the stairs.

"What's above the shop is the surprise." He smirked reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key and unlocking the door.

AJ stepped inside first and the place was absolutely huge. Gorgeous stairs, windows everywhere, brick walls and it was tremendous. The home was also completely empty.

"What is this Phil?" She asked.

"Our first home." He announced proudly. "You like it?"

"You own this place?" she asked him.

"We do." He clarified. "I hope you like it because it's all signed away already."

"I'm really confused." She said prying her eyes off of the home and looking back at him.

"After this fight I'm going to be off for a few months and we always said we'd come back here and I promised you a real big home when I made it big and this is it." he said to her. "I've been working on getting this place for a few weeks now. I always used to pass it and would say 'one day I'll be living here' and now we can."

"So we're moving back?" She asked him.

"I mean we'll be in-between." He said to her.

"I have a job Phil." She reminded him.

"I know you do but they don't mind you taking off for a while and then if you want to work you can go back to the pet shop while we're here." He said to her.  
"I thought you'd like to be closer to your dad and now that my career has really taken off we have these options."

"What if I said no?" she asked him. "You already bought it."

"I can sell it." He said simply. "I was just-"

"I love it." She said putting on a quick smile and he eyed her carefully.

"You were messing with me?" He asked unsurely and she nodded.

"Our own home!" She screamed happily jumping into his arms. "I love it!"

"You haven't even seen most of it." He reminded her holding her around him.

"It's ours. I don't care if it was just four walls and a mattress in the corner." She said to him with a grin. "I can decorate this place!" She squealed.

"Do anything you want." He smiled putting her down.

"Larry is going to love it too!" she said walking around the empty living room. "And your teammates and Paul won't have keys to come and go as they please it's really just us."

"Just the two of us." He confirmed. "Do you want to look upstairs?" he asked but she was already racing up the stairs.

"Master bath." He said leading into her bathroom connected to their bedroom.

"The shower is huge!" she laughed. "It's the size of our entire bathroom in Vegas."

"Yup." Punk smiled. He was thrilled she was so happy.

"I don't deserve to live here with you." She said to him and he laughed. "I mean it. You've worked so hard to earn this money and get your dream home-"

"It's not a dream home without you." He reminded her. "You've helped me and you're with me. This is for us."

"Imagine how big our bed can be." She said as he lead her out of the bathroom.

"Huge." He confirmed and check out the view from our window." He pointed and she walked over.

"I can see downtown entirely." She said in awe of the beautiful view.

"And at night it's going to be all lit up." He said to her. "Wait until you see the roof. There's a hot tub and we can put a barbecue and furniture up there."

"This is amazing." She said to him.

"There's also a gym downstairs, four other bedrooms, two other bathrooms and a yard." he told her.

"I can't get over this." She said feeling overwhelmed.

"I just want you to be happy." he said to her. "I want to make you as happy as you've made me and I want you to have everything you deserve."

"I'm unbelievably happy." she said holding back tears. "I feel like I'm dreaming, pinch me."

Punk reached behind her and pinched her ass causing her to jump.

"You said pinch, you didn't say where." He reminded her before she could speak.

"What are we going to do with all these extra rooms?" She asked him.

"I was thinking one could be like a comic reading room." He suggested and her face lit up. "And who knows about the rest we'll figure it out over time. Maybe an office or two." He shrugged. "So you're really ok with this right?"

"Who wouldn't be? You've given me everything." She said honestly.

* * *

Later that night AJ went off to her father's house while Punk went down the gym. Surprisingly the reaction was fairly warm and welcoming but he was most excited to catch up with Dean.

"So you got a place out here?" Dean asked as the two sat in the office and caught up.

"Yea in Wicker. Town house." Punk told him and Dean whistled.

"I'm happy for you." Dean had to admit. "Insanely jealous but happy nonetheless."

"I appreciate it." Punk said to him.

"So we're going to be seeing a lot more of you around." Dean noted.

"For a few months. I'll still go back to Vegas when I'm in camp but Vegas isn't home this is." Punk told him.

"And how's AJ? You two still together?" Dean asked.

"Yea." Punk smiled. "She's with her dad right now."

"You've been together a while now." Dean pointed out. "Can't believe you've stayed with one girl though."

"Why's that?" Punk asked curiously.

"I could only imagine that women are throwing themselves at you. Hot new UFC fighter and all." Dean noted.

"You think I'm hot?" Punk asked and Dean laughed.

"You know what I mean." Dean said to him. "Has to be tempting."

"Not at all." Punk said to him. "I've never strayed from AJ and don't plan on doing so."

"So you're getting married?" Dean asked and Punk laughed.

"No." Punk said still laughing. "I don't do marriage. We're living together, we have Larry and we're happy with that."

"Well good for you I'm glad you're happy." Dean said genuinely.

"So how's it going here?" Punk asked.

"It's been great. A lot of new guys rolling through hoping to get the 'CM' Punk break." Dean told him with a chuckle. "Everything is pretty much the same."

"That's good." Punk said to him. "I've never seen the gym so packed before."

"Like I said you and I hate to admit it Tommy has really brought good attention to this place." Dean said to him.

"I hope there's room for me here to workout when I move back." Punk said to him.

"There's always room for you." Dean assured him. "Paul flying in this week too?"

"Yea he'll be in tomorrow AJ and I just wanted a head start." Punk said to him.

"Speaking of I saw her pictures she did with Heyman-" Dean began.

"Don't go there with me." Punk warned him and Dean laughed.

"They weren't 'Punk approved'?" Dean asked still laughing and Punk shook his head. "So what is she doing out there if she's no longer working with Heyman."

"She actually does help him out sometimes on projects but she's usually working at a shelter." Punk told him.

"She's a good girl." Dean reminded him. "Don't fuck it up."

"Haven't yet." Punk pointed out smugly. "Well, almost when I saw those pictures but I fixed that."

"Good." Dean said to him. "I'm hoping to get tickets to your fight by the way. Fucking free."

"I'll do you one better, walk out to the cage with me." Punk said to him.

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

"Yea this is Chicago and you're the reason I got noticed to begin with." Punk told him.

"I'll be there." Dean promised.

* * *

Punk was sound asleep in his hotel room bed with AJ. Both were exhausted from the trip and planned on sleeping in then furniture shopping but first thing in the morning there was banging on the door. AJ stuck her head up first since Punk didn't hear it.

"Phil." she whispered shaking his arm.

"Huh?" he asked rolling over to face her.

"Someone is-" She started but the banging started again and now Punk was fully awake.

"Who the fuck is doing that?" Punk hissed throwing the blankets off of himself and walking to the door in just his boxers. He opened the door an inch and Paul pushed in.

"Sorry to wake you but we have a big problem." Paul said frantically.

"It better be." Punk said running his hand over his face to wake himself up.

"Joey Russo is out." Paul told him. Joey was Punk's Chicago opponent. "Broken wrist during training."

"Oh fuck." Punk groaned.

"Yea but I have a way to salvage this." Paul said to him. "I just don't know if you're going to like it."

"Just keep me on that card." Punk said to him.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked.

"I don't care if I have to fight the fucking Boogeyman." Punk said to him. "This is my first pay-per-view fight I'm banking on that publicity and money, I have sponsors depending on me." he reminded him.

"Ok." Paul said to him. "I'll call Dana and tell him you said yes."

"It's always yes when it comes to fighting. I don't care who it is." Punk said to him and Paul nodded as he texted.

"I just told Dana you're in." Paul said to him.

"Fine, can I go back to bed now?" he asked Paul.

"Sure but you're going to want to hit the gym early." Paul said to him.

"Not today. Today I've got plans with AJ." He told him. "We're going to furnish our house in one big long ass shopping trip today."

"That's right you got a house." Paul said to him. "Well, enjoy." he smiled walking to the door. "I think we're really going to fill the United Center in a week. Two local Chicago fighters going head to head."

"What?" Punk asked confused as Paul began to walk out the door.

"CM Punk vs Tommy Parker." Paul smiled. "Former teammates duke it out. It's pure money." he grinned then closed the door.

* * *

 **A/N: What a wonderful life they're having...it would be a shame if someone messed it up :) This story has been super fluffy cute, time to work in the drama. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**


	13. Old Neighborhood

**Old Neighborhood**

* * *

"I think that's it." AJ said as they walked out of the fourth furniture place of the day. They had spent nearly six hours going from place to place.

"Yea." Punk said looking at his phone.

"You've been looking at that all day, something going on?" She asked.

"My opponent got hurt and dropped out of the fight." He told her.

"What?" She asked. "That sucks."

"It's fine I already have a replacement." He said as they stopped by a hot dog cart. "Hot dog?"

"Of course." She smirked.

She waited as Punk handed her off a hot dog and the paid man before asking more questions.

"Still tastes good." AJ grinned.

"I don't know how you can say that when all you put is ketchup on it." Punk mumbled as they walked around the City.

"Just try a bite." She said sticking her hot dog by his mouth.

"Ugh no." he said pushing it away.

"Ugh to the hot dog or ugh to sharing food with me?" she asked him.

"When it comes to your bodily fluids I digest a lot more than your saliva." He reminded her. "I won't touch a hot dog with ketchup."

"Your loss." She shrugged as they continued to walk. "So who are you going to fight?"

"Tommy Parker." he said and she nearly choked on her hot dog. "You ok?" He asked tapping her back.

"Phil did you ask for that fight?" She asked him.

"No Paul set it up." Punk shrugged. "I'm going to have to hit the gym tomorrow though. Fighting him is kind of like fighting myself. We trained together for years and know all of each others weak spots."

"This sounds really bad." AJ said to him. "Maybe you should postpone."

"Why?" he asked. "I've been dying to get my hands on him for a year now."

"You said he knows all of your moves." She argued.

"And I in return know his." Punk pointed out. "I think it's going to be big. Everyone is talking about it."

"I don't know about this." She said shaking her head.

"You don't think I could win?" he asked her.

"Of course I think you can win it's just so personal." She frowned.

"I haven't had a fight go longer than five minutes and next week won't be any different." Punk assured her. "I'm going to punch him in the face and not stop until the ref pulls me off of him."

Punk looked over and saw she still seemed worried and his slung his arm over her shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

"It's going to be fine." he promised.

"I don't want you to get hurt. As personal as it is for you it is for him too." AJ pointed out. "He's always be so jealous of you-"

"He should be." Punk smiled smugly. "Don't worry about me worry about him because he's going to be the one get carried out of the cage."

"Where are you going to train for the fight?" She asked him. "He'll probably be going back to the gym you both can't use the same place."

"Fuck him I was there first." Punk scoffed. "I don't even need to train. I've been waiting for this for a long time and I knew this day would come, I'm ready."

"Alright." She sighed then stopped walking as they passed the pet store. "Let me just run in and say hi to Celeste." She said discarding her hot dog in the trash.

"You barely ate that." He scolded but she was already in the shop.

* * *

"Celeste?" AJ yelled out loud. She hadn't spoken to her in a few weeks so seeing her was going to surprise.

"Can I help you?" a man around AJ's asked stepping out of the office.

"Oh sorry." She said looking around. "I thought Celeste was working."

"Celeste hasn't worked here in two months." The man told her.

"Is she ok?" AJ asked.

"She quit." The man shrugged and AJ noticed the place looked completely rearranged.

"Is Joe still around?" AJ asked him.

"He passed away." The man said.

"Oh god." AJ said feeling sick to her stomach. "I didn't even know he was sick."

"Heart attack, happened very sudden." the man said walking behind the counter and pulling out a binder. "Is there a reason you're asking so many intrusive questions?"

"I used to work here." AJ told him but he didn't seem to care.

"How wonderful." He remarked sarcastically. "Is there something you need to purchase?"

"I was actually hoping to get my job back do you know who the new owner is?" She asked him.

"That would be me." He said looking up from the binder.

"And you work out of the shop?" She asked surprised.

"I come by on Sundays at closing to do the paperwork since it hadn't been done correctly for the last three years. Did you use to do the paperwork on Sundays?" He asked a little annoyed.

"I did it every night and I did it right." AJ said defensively.

"Mr. Cortes I finished cleaning the back." A young man said and he nodded.

"You can go, lock the door on your way out." He said not even looking at him.

"A uniform?" AJ asked with a frown.

"Why are you still here?" The man asked going through paperwork.

"Why are you so rude?" AJ asked and he looked up at her. "You know you should be a little nicer to the people that work for you."

"And how many places have you owned?" The man asked amused.

"None I just know how I would like to be treated." She said to him.

"I don't really work with the help. Like I said I stop by to look at the paper until I get someone with more than half a brain to do this for me. There isn't a lot of help in this neighborhood." The Hispanic man told her.

"Maybe if you were nicer people would be more willing to work for you." AJ shot at him. "Respect is earned not demanded."

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked her.

"Not a clue." She said folding her arms.

"Luis Cortes." He told her.

"You have the same last name as Joe so you're a relative." She said to him.

"I'm his grandson but I also run an internet software company." He informed her. "I am worth billions and I'm wasting my valuable time here in this hellhole that was run so poorly trying to revamp it. It amazes me how easy it is for me run an entire corporation but can't find good help in this dive."

"Why don't you just close it?" AJ asked him.

"I loved my grandfather dearly and he loved this place. When I was a kid I used to come here after school everyday." He told her. "It's a piece of him that I won't let die. How do you think he kept it open all this time with the amount of money he made? I've been paying to keep this place breathing but now it's time to actually make money off of it."

"Maybe you like coming here and doing the simple things like paperwork." AJ said to him and he narrowed his eyes. "Just to be close to him again. I used to go down to the diner my mom worked in every Thursday night for two years after she died."

"That's not it." He assured her.

"You can have anyone here but here you are." She said to him. "I'd say it's sweet if you weren't such a jerk."

"A jerk?" he asked amused. "A stranger has never called me that."

"Maybe not to your face." she said with a sarcastic smile. "But for what it's worth I am really sorry about your grandfather. He was always very sweet to me and cared a lot about the animals. I hope you while you're 'revamping' you remember that's what it was always about." she began to walk to the door but his voice stopped her.

"Ms. Mendez." he said and she turned to look at him. "If you want your job back it's yours."

"How did you know my name?" she asked him.

"There's been two people who have worked the last two years and you are not Celeste." Luis said to her.

"Are you going to be rude to me?" She asked him.

"I'll try not to be. Are you going to call me names?" he asked back.

"I'll try not to." She answered back and he laughed a bit.

"When can you start back?" he asked her.

"I'm moving back here from Vegas in two weeks. But I can come in a few nights this week to familiarize myself in the meantime." She said to him. "Is that ok?"

"I suppose so." he said closing the binder.

"Hey, you ready?" Punk asked walking inside.

"He didn't lock the door." Luis mumbled as Punk stepped inside and Punk looked over to him.

"Excuse me?" Punk asked the man annoyed.

"Phil this is Luis Cortes." AJ introduced. "He's Joe's grandson and the new owner of the shop."

"A little over dressed aren't you?" Punk asked the man dressed in a crisp suit.

"I'll see you shortly Miss. Mendez." He said to her. "Lock the door on your way out." He ordered stiffly looking back down at the books.

"He seems like a dick." Punk said as they stepped outside.

"He is." AJ said to him.

"And that's who you want to work for?" Punk asked her.

"He just misses his grandfather, I get that." She said to him. "He won't be working out of there for long."

"I imagine he won't. I know who he is." Punk said to her. "I didn't know Joe's grandkid was a billionaire."

"Me either." AJ shrugged. "But hey, I got my job back." she cheered.

"That's great." He said to her. "And I have a gym to work out in. I just spoke to Dean and I get dibs over Tommy."

"It's going to be like the old days." AJ teased. "Me at the pet shop and you at the gym."

"That's kind of cute actually." He smirked. "I can stop by with your morning coffee."

"We're just missing Larry." She frowned.

"He'll be back here with us in a few weeks." He reminded her. "Until then I plan on enjoying us in the bed alone."

"He's going to love our new bed." AJ grinned.

"No." Punk said and she pouted. "No AJ he can't sleep in our new bed. He pisses and vomits in our bed at it is. New house rule, he's not allowed in our room."

"That's so cruel." She scolded.

"This house is going to be huge for him no reason for him to come into our room." Punk said to her.

"He'll get lonely." She frowned.

"He'll get over it." He scoffed.

"We'll see about that." AJ said under her breath.

"I mean it AJ." He warned as she walked ahead of him. "Babe!" he called after. "I don't want him in the bed!" but she just laughed.

* * *

The next night Punk was training and AJ had contacted Celeste and invited her over to the hotel for dinner.

"This hotel room was amazing." Celeste said putting her bag down at the kitchen table. "Started from the bottom now you're here." she teased.

"Wait until you see the house he got." AJ said to her. "It's tremendous."

"So you're moving in together." Celeste noted looking at the room service menu.

"We've been living together for more than half a year." AJ reminded her.

"Vegas was temporary." Celeste pointed out. "Chicago is permanent and it's a real home."

"I know it feels amazing." She said to her.

"So when are you getting married?" Celeste asked and AJ began to cough. "Hasn't been bought up?"

"It has in the sense that he doesn't want to get married." AJ said to her. "We went to a wedding a few weeks back for one of his teammates and the entire time all he did was bash the idea of marriage. He said it was stupid among other things."

"Are you ok with that?" Celeste asked her.

"I don't really have a choice." AJ shrugged.

"Sure you do. We all have choices AJ." Celeste said to her. "You've always wanted a family of your own and if he won't give that to you someone else will."

"I have a family." She said to her.

"You want children." Celeste reminded her. "Where does he stand on that?"

"The same place he stands with marriage." AJ said to her. "I have my own family with Phil. Phil and Larry are all I need."

"If you say so." Celeste muttered.

"So what happened at the pet shop? Why did you quit? And why didn't you tell me Joe died?" She asked her.

"I didn't want you to fly down." Celeste said to her. "I know you would have but it all happened so fast and it was during Punk's second fight."

"I would have came back." She said to her.

"And I quit because Luis is a dickhead." Celeste said to her. "He wanted me to wear a uniform and was so rude."

"I got my job back." She told her.

"Why?" Celeste asked. "That guy is a monster."

"I think he just misses Joe." AJ said to her.

"You don't have to work." Celeste pointed out.

"Yea I do. It's bad enough Phil pays the bills but I want to contribute a little." She said to her. "I like the store and Luis won't even be there for long."

"It's your sanity." Celeste mocked. "So I heard Punk is fighting Tommy." she grinned.

"Ugh." AJ groaned. "Don't remind me."

"I've been waiting to see Punk knock him out." Celeste said eagerly.

"I'm so worried. It just feels too personal and if Phil gets hurt I'll blame myself." She said to her.

"I'm sure Punk will kick his ass. He's been waiting for a year now." Celeste pointed out. "How's your dad?"

"He didn't show up for dinner. Sent me a text he had last minute plans two hours into waiting for him at the restaurant." she told her. "I ate alone. It was so pathetic."

"I'm sorry." Celeste frowned.

"It's alright. I'll be back for good now so he can't avoid me forever." AJ said to her. "Alright let's order."

* * *

At around one the hotel room door opened and Punk slowly made his way in and dropped his bag by the door. His body was wrecked from practice and he headed into the bathroom closing the door only halfway and putting the water on as hot as it could be without burning him. He slowly peeled off his clothes as he tried to keep his painful groans to himself to not wake AJ. He opened the shower door and just let the water hit him. His eyes were shut tight as the hot water his his bruises and sore muscles.

"Phil?" AJ asked opening the door.

"I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep." he said looking over to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned and he put on a fake smile.

"Yea." he said holding onto the wall because clearly his back was killing him. "Just got back to sleep." he said again not wanting her to see him in such agony.

AJ kept the door open and removed her clothes and stepped into the shower behind him.

"AJ-" he started.

"Shh." She whispered and began to rub his back for him. "Is that ok?"

"Yea." He had to admit. "A little higher."

AJ raised raised her hands higher and massaged all the knots in his back. Punk's eyes shut as he let her work his back for him. After fifteen minutes she grabbed a loofa and his body wash and began to clean him off. He turned to face her and looked down at her.

"Thank you." he whispered and she just gave him a smile.

"Does it hurt anywhere else other than your back?" She asked washing over his chest for him.

"No." he said to her. "You and the hot water is making it feel a lot better."

"You can't overwork like this." She reminded him. "You'll never make it to the fight if you keep this up."

"I have to beat him." Punk said to her. "It's not about being on a pay-per-view or my win streak- I just have to."

"You need to clear your head." She encouraged. "You can't walk into a fight thinking this way."

"It's not just about you." he said to her. "This is my pride. He's gotten good."

"He's not as good as you or this wouldn't be his first UFC fight." she reminded him. "You're amazing at what you do but you can't be off focus."

"I know." he agreed.

"Dry yourself off and I'll heat up your back pad for you." She said rinsing the soap off of him and stepping out of the shower to dry off herself.

"I mean it when I say it you know." He said sticking his out the shower door.

"Say what?" She asked wrapping a towel around her body.

"I can't do this without you." He said seriously. "I love you and when I win it's going to be for you."

"I love you too." she smiled.


	14. Anniversary Surprises

**Anniversary Surprises**

* * *

Punk dropped AJ off at the pet shop on his way into the gym. She knocked at the door because she was there long before opening. Luis opened the door to let her in.

"I wasn't expecting to see you." AJ noted stepping inside.

"My two clerks quit." Luis groaned. "I was just starting up the register for you."

"Alone already?" AJ asked him.

"It's the same place it was a year ago except the cash register is new." he said walking her behind the counter.

The old register was a classic this was a touch screen computer. She still had trouble using her cellphone how would she master this?

"Oh wow." AJ said looking at it.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked annoyed.

"It's just very advanced." AJ shrugged.

"You strike me as a smart girl who will figure it out." Luis said to her. "I'll have somebody come by in a few hours to relive you. And this is yours." He said handing her plastic bag. She opened it in front of him and scrunched up her nose. "Something wrong with this too?"

"It's a uniform." She frowned taking it out of the bag.

"Yes it is." Luis agreed annoyed.

"It's ugly." She pointed out.

"Do you want to work here?" Luis asked her.

"Of course I do it's just you don't need to promote your computer software on this uniforms. Not many people come in here and the ones that do are older and don't even have computers." AJ informed him.

"This is a shop that people have been coming to for years, loyal customers. Those extra big bags of food are going to be heavy for our elderly customers who walk here and carry the stuff home. If they wanted big bags of food they would go to a bigger pet store."

"What else?" Luis asked intrigued.

"You have the birds in the window and with the weather changing they're going to get sick." AJ said to him. "You should move them back. Also all of these upscale treats, we offer natural selections because they're healthier and cheaper. A lot of our customers only came here for those specific treats because we're the only place that would sell them."

"I'm a little out of my element here." Luis reminded her.

"And I'm right at home." She said removing her light jacket and putting it behind the counter.

"Fine." Luis said to her. "Move the birds and call my assistant and tell her what needs to be ordered." He said passing her his personal business card. "You can also call me if you have any questions."

"I might when I don't know how to work this register." She noted.

"It's top of the line." Luis argued. "It's harder for people to steal."

"So what happens if someone comes in and puts a gun to my face demanding money and I can't get it opened?" she asked folding her arms.

"I doubt that will happen." Luis smirked.

"I got held up here last year." AJ told him. "Thankfully the register was easy to open."

"I didn't know that." Luis said to her. "Were you harmed?"

"No." AJ said to him. "Joe always told me to give whatever they want."

"Well, he was right." Luis agreed. "There's a key in the office taped under the desk that will open the register if there is an emergency."

"Do I have to wear the shirt?" AJ asked holding up the uniform.

"I'd prefer it but I imagine you do whatever it is you want." Luis said putting on his jacket.

"I work for you. If you want me to wear this lame shirt I'll wear it." She said to him.

"We'll discuss it at a later date." Luis said to her. "Do you think you'll be alright?"

"Is everything all moved around?" She asked him. "I have to feed the animals and I don't want to waste time searching high and low. Or did you feed them already?"

"No." Luis chuckled. "I don't do that sort of thing."

"You don't feed helpless animals?" she asked seriously.

"I have people who do that." Luis said to her. "But they weren't fed today."

"I'll show you." She said walking to the back.

"I really don't have time." Luis said following her.

"Your grandfather showed me a few tricks to get it done fast." She said to him. "He used to love feeding the animals."

"I know." Luis said quietly.

"Just stay half an hour and get your hands a little dirty for once in your life." She said to him.

"I've gotten my hands dirty before." He defended.

"Oh yea?" She asked amused.

"Yea I fix up old cars in my free time. I'm always elbow deep in grease." He told her.

"So you won't mind being elbow deep in birdseed." She teased.

* * *

Punk worked out for hours but couldn't do much without completely wrecking his back. He knew AJ would be getting out of work at around two so he walked next door to hang out with her until she was ready to go. He walked in and saw her giggling at something Luis was saying to her.

"Hey." AJ greeted with a smile seeing him walk in. "Are you all done for the day?"

"I am. You?" he asked her.

"You can go April." Luis said to her.

"Let me just grab my stuff from the office." She said to him and walked to the back.

"You work out of a rundown pet shop now?" Punk asked him.

"I'm just learning a few things." Luis said to him. "I saw your first two fights and they were very impressive." he said sticking his hand out to Punk.

"Thanks." He said back shaking his hand.

"I was wondering if we could talk sponsorship at some point?" Luis questioned.

"You're kidding?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"You're not interested?" Luis asked with a smug grin.

"I'm very interested I'm just surprised. Not many computer geniuses approach fighters for promotion." Punk shrugged.

"Well, they would if they were smart. You're draw the perfect demographic for me." Luis told him. "Do you have an agent or manager?"

"Yea you can contact Paul Heyman." Punk said pulling out his phone and grabbing a pen and paper to write the number down.

"Very good." Luis said taking the paper.

"Ready." AJ said pulling her hair out of her jacket. "Bye." she said to Luis.

"Have a good day April, nice meeting you Punk." Luis said and Punk just nodded then followed AJ out.

* * *

Punk took AJ out for sushi for lunch and they were talking about the fight and everything that was coming up.

"You never told me how dinner went with your dad." Punk noted taking a bite out of his food.

"He never showed." AJ said to him and he frowned.

"AJ you were gone for hours." He pointed out.

"I was waiting." She shrugged eating her food. "He didn't tell me until later he couldn't make it."

"So he doesn't know you're moving back?" Punk asked her.

"He hasn't returned my calls I don't think he really cares." AJ admitted. "I was thinking of just going by the house tomorrow after work."

"Is that such a good idea?" Punk asked her.

"I want to see him." She said to him. "He's barely spoken to me since I left. I have no idea how he's doing."

"He shouldn't be mad at you for wanting to live your life." Punk said to her. "You have nothing to feel guilty over."

"I don't. I just want him to be part of my life." She sighed.

"How was work?" He asked. "Luis seems nicer then the other day."

"He's really not bad." AJ said to him. "He's grieving for his grandfather and I get that." Punk just nodded along. "I didn't realize he was a UFC fan."

"He is." AJ said to him. "He was talking about being at UFC100 and being good friends with Brock Lesnar." She smirked.

"You guys talked about a lot of stuff." Punk pointed out.

"Not really." She said to him. "Are you jealous?" She teased.

"I'm not jealous of that guy." Punk laughed. "Why would I be jealous of some lonely billionaire posing as a pet shop owner?"

"He's not posing." AJ smirked.

"I just liked it better when your boss was old Joe." Punk shrugged.

"You have nothing to worry about." She said to him. "He barely tolerates me."

"I doubt that." Punk scoffed. "You're young, beautiful and smart. He's lucky to have you working for him."

"Enough about work." She said to him. "Are you ready for weigh-in's in a few days?" AJ asked him.

"Yup. Going to be the first time I see Tommy." Punk said sipping his water and watched as reached across the table and took a piece of his sushi.

"Sharing is caring." she shrugged cutely placing the food into her mouth. "You also have to make weight."

"You're so supportive." He teased.

"Has Tommy been training out here?" AJ asked him.

"Yea across town." Punk said to her. "He wanted to come back to the gym for this week but I'm already there."

"Are the guys ok with you?" AJ asked him.

"Yea they've been good." Punk nodded eating. "A lot of them are new and don't even know me."

"You didn't overwork again did you?" She asked him.

"No but I'll lie and say I did if that guarantees you rubbing me down in the shower again." Punk grinned waggling his eyebrows.

"You don't have to hurt yourself to get that kind of attention." AJ flirted. "But that's running up. Your week before a fight rule expires today."

"I know." Punk said to her. "That's why I took half a day at the gym today. I want to go over to our new place tonight."

"Why?" She asked.

"I have a surprise." He said to her.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" She teased as he grabbed her hand from across the table and pressed his lips to the back of her hand.

"This is a small world." a voice said hovering over them and Punk looked up and saw Tommy Parker with another man who he assumed was his manager.

"Tommy." Punk greeted dropping AJ's hand.

"Hey Punk." He said then looked at AJ. "AJ."

"Hi Tommy." she greeted quietly.

"One year later and we've come full circle." Tommy laughed. "Can you believe my luck? I get on my first pay-per-view card against someone who I know I'll win against it. It's going to be a hell of a debut."

"Why don't you save that talk for the press conference?" Punk suggested mockingly. "You know you don't have a chance hell but thankfully you've always been an expert at lying."

"We all have different talents." Tommy smiled. "Some of us have kept ours hidden."

"Alright I'll bite." Punk laughed leaning back in his chair. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing about you. You lack talent." Tommy said to him and Punk smirked. "I was referring to AJ. Miss. Prude and sweatpants stripping down for the world to see. Now your body is pure talent."

Punk stood up from his seat causing the chair to fall but the man who was with Tommy stepped in-between them.

"Relax Punk." Tommy said seriously. "Did you expect me not to even mention it? I mean it was public."

"You don't get to talk to her about anything." Punk warned him.

"Relax." Tommy said to him. "I thought AJ had something going on last year when she was sweet and pure but clearly lying is a common talent." he said glaring down at AJ.

"Do you want to go right now?" Punk asked trying to get at him.

"I'm done now we were leaving anyway." Tommy said to him. "See you at the press conference."

"Fucking prick." Punk snapped picking his chair up and sitting down.

"He knows how to push your buttons and you let him." AJ pointed out. "He always says something about me to piss you off."

"Your the only button I have." Punk admitted. "He just gets to me more."

"Is it because what he said is true?" She asked him.

"One, you're not a liar and second, you are sweet and pure." Punk told her. "You should be proud of those photos."

"You didn't think so when you first saw them." She reminded him.

"No I didn't but I've grown." Punk said to her. "I didn't like the fact that you looked so good not that you looked bad. But you know what? I'm glad I saw him and he said stupid shit because that only motivates me."

"Ok I'm done." she said throwing her napkin down on the table. "I'm ready for my surprise now."

"What about my food?" he smirked.

"Hurry up." She said furring her brows at him.

"Maybe I'll take my time." He said slowly picking up a piece of sushi and placing it into his mouth and slowly chewing on it. "I want to savor the taste." He said with a full mouth. "Maybe I'll cut this last piece into fours and-" before he could finish AJ reached over and picked up the sushi and placed it into her own mouth.

"You're all finished." She said with a full mouth of her own.

"You're lucky you're so cute." He smirked reaching for his wallet.

* * *

Punk lead AJ into their new empty house that was filled with candles.

"Wow." She gasped. Not only were there candles but they went up the staircase with rose pedals.

"You like it?" he asked removing her jacket.

"Flowers and candles my two favorites." She smiled.

"Follow the pedals." He encouraged and she walked up the stairs and followed the pedals into the master bedroom. There was a blowup mattress covered with blankets, more candles and full bouquets of red roses. There had to be at least a dozen of bouquets.

"It's so beautiful." She smiled noting the lights from the city shinning into the room as well.

"That's not all." He said wrapping his arms around her waist as he came up behind her and in his hand was a small velvet box and AJ felt her heart dropped. She had made peace with the fact that Punk didn't want marriage or a family but she had always hoped deep down he would change his mind and realize he couldn't live without that commitment.

"Phil." She gasped taking the box from him and turning to face him. She had imagined since she was a little girl being proposed to but this was far beyond her expectations.

"Open it." He nodded and she quickly and happily opened the box.

Inside the box were black diamond stud earrings, not a big flashy diamond ring like she was secretly hoping for. They had to have cost him a fortune so even though she was disappointed she put in the biggest smile. "Do you like them?"

"They're beautiful." She smiled as her eyes watered up from the disappointed but hoped he thought it was from the excitement of the gift.

"It's been a year since we've been together. I don't remember the exact date but consider this an anniversary gift and a thank you." He said to her as she took them out of the box.

"Help me put them on." She said removing the earrings that were in her ears and he helped her put the new ones on. "Do I look ok?"

"Yea I just wish you weren't crying." He smirked running his thumb under her eye to dry her face.

"It's happy tears." She lied wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Punk guided her over to the mattress covered in thick blankets and she laid back on it. Punk got down on his knees and began to remove her belt then pushed her shirt up slightly and kissed her flat stomach then used his teeth to unhook the button to her jeans and pull the zipper down. He went back to open mouth kissing her belly as he used his hands to slowly pull down her jeans. Once they were discarded she pulled away and sat back on the bed and pulled her shirt off over head while he removed his own and then crawled on top of her.

AJ reached behind her back and pulled off her bra before Punk could settling on top of her body wearing only his jeans. He rolled over so she was on half on top of him and his mouth explored lower and began to suck on her left breast as if he was a starving man. AJ's hand moved between his legs and began to rub the bulge in his jeans. Punk's free hand moved underneath the rear of her panties and began to play with the flesh there and tease her. She was moaning as he switched breasts and rubbed him harder.

Punk pulled away from her breast when his growing erection became boarder line painful. He quickly pulled off his jeans and boxers and laid directly across her body and captured her mouth tenderly. His hand slipped into her panties and palmed her flesh. She began to arch up into him encouraging him for more contact and finally two fingers entered her warm body. His motions were slow and his thumb rubbed her clit. It only took a few minutes for her to cum and he took his fingers out of her underwear and placed his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them.

"You taste so fucking good." He groaned as she watched him with lustful eyes.

AJ kept her eyes on him as he enjoyed her taste on his fingers and she pulled her underwear down. She then licked her own hand and stroked him and practically tugged him back over her body. Punk lifted her right leg straight over her head and pressed his body down as he entered her. AJ's eyes widened and mouth gasped at the sharp intake. He moved his hips quickly as he penetrated her over and over again. He cupped her face and kissed her using just his lower half to roughly thrust into her welcoming body.

"Oh god." She groaned wrapping her arms around his neck.

His mouth moved to her neck but he wasn't kissing her, she could feel his hot breath as he pushed harder and harder into her. AJ was looking up at the tall ceiling as she he made love to her just the way she liked. Her face tightened as she felt her stomach began to twist in a way that she knew she had a satisfying orgasm about to roar through her body.

Punk was grunting as he felt his own release rapidly approaching. Her body tightened around his sending him into his own orgasm. He drizzled out of her body and released her leg and collapsed on her naked sweaty body. He was still inside of her as he tried to catch his breath while she ran her finger through his sweaty hair.

"Happy anniversary baby." He said finding the energy to lift his head.

"Happy anniversary, I love you." she told him honestly with a genuine yet exhausted face.

* * *

 **A/N: AJ got swerved! :)**


	15. Lateness & Wins

**Lateness & Wins**

* * *

AJ was at work a few days later and was closing the shop for the first time in a long time. It was also only two night before Punk's big fight and she had that on her mind. Just as she was putting the money away the door chimed and she froze then realized it was only Luis who she hadn't seen since her first day back.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said placing the keys into his pocket and locking the door. "I just came to check in on things."

"We've been doing good." She said to him. "Today was pretty busy for a Thursday night."

"The sales have been good with you." Luis noted.

"Must be the lack of formal uniform." She smirked.

"That must be it." He remarked sarcastically. "You can go. I'll finish up I don't want you leaving too late."

"It's alright I'm waiting for my boyfriend and he's not here yet." She said to him.

"Isn't he next door?" Luis questioned.

"No he's having dinner with his manager." AJ said to him.

"Paul Heyman." Luis noted. "I spoke to him. I'm endorsing Punk."

"Wow that's great." She smiled.

"Not cheap either." Luis joked. "Paul Heyman is a very tough businessman."

"He's the best." AJ agreed. "I'm all finished anyway."

"Did you master the register?" He asked her.

"Yea I think I figured it out." She smirked.

"Those are beautiful earrings." Luis noted as AJ tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh thank you. They were an anniversary present." She said touching the black diamond earrings.

"How long have you been with Punk?" Luis asked curiously.

"A year." She told him.

"Very nice." Luis smiled. "Why don't you seem more excited?"

"I am excited." She said to him as he looked over the days paperwork. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's just most women who are in such a serious relationship as you are usually expect a different piece of jewelry." he smirked.

"Marriage isn't for us." AJ blurted out and he looked up from his paperwork.

"Why is that?" Luis questioned.

"He's just not the marrying type." AJ shrugged. "He doesn't think legalizing a relationship is important."

"Or does it have to do with all this money he's making?" Luis questioned.

"I want for nothing." AJ told him defensively. "He takes very good care of me financially."

"Yet here you are." Luis noted. "In some half alive pet shop in the worst part of town."

"I like to work." AJ said to him.

"Or maybe you need this for security. A man who won't marry a woman doesn't leave her a lot of confidence." Luis pointed out.

"Are you married Mr. Cortes?" AJ asked annoyed.

"I am not. But I'm a very busy man." Luis said to her. "I'd like to be married and have children someday. It's hard to find a woman who understands the importance of a career. It's a shame because you seem to respect his career."

"I respect everything about him including his wishes and views on marriage and children." She said to him.

"Children too?" Luis asked with a laugh. "Sounds selfish to me."

"He's the most selfless man on this planet." AJ argued.

"I don't mean to butt in or insult you I've just been in boring meetings all day and this is the first real conversation I've had." He admitted.

"You are rude." AJ frowned. "Maybe that's why you don't engage in more regular conversations."

"You are aware that I'm your boss right?" Luis asked her.

"And I'm the only person who knows what they're doing here." She shrugged.

"No one has ever had the guts to speak to me the way you do." Luis told her.

"Sorry I don't mean to be disrespectful." She said shaking her head. "I just have a lot going on with Phil's big fight-"

"It's fine. It's actually refreshing to not have someone cower in fear around me." Luis smirked.

"Well I'm going to go wait outside Phil will be here any minute." She said putting on her jacket.

"Have a good night April." he said to her. "And I'll see you at the fight."

"You're going?" AJ asked.

"For the amount of money I'm paying to have Punk wear my logo on his sweatshirt I'll be cage side." He smirked.

* * *

Twenty minutes later AJ was still outside shivering waiting for Punk. She tried calling him but his phone must have died and now since the furniture was all set up in the townhouse they were living there and it was too far to walk and she had no money on her to take a cab.

"Still waiting?" Luis asked locking up.

"Yea he's running late." She said as her teeth chattered.

"What time will he be here?" Luis questioned.

"I don't know." She admitted. "His phone is off."

"I'll give you a ride home." He offered.

"No that's ok, but thank you." She smiled and looked down the street looking for Punk's rental.

"I'm not going to leave you standing out here alone." Luis said to her. "So either we can both stand out here and freeze or we can warm up in the car as I take you home."

"Alright." AJ sighed giving in, mostly because her fingers were freezing.

A man jumped out of the large SUV that was parked outside and AJ jumped back terrified.

"That's just my driver." Luis told her trying not to laugh as he opened the backseat door for them.

Once she arrived at home she used her keys to let herself in and Luis followed her in.

"Thank you again for the ride." she smiled closing the door behind her.

"And thank you for letting me use your bathroom." Luis smirked removing his jacket. "What a beautiful home." he admired.

"Thank you. We're still not officially moved in with everything yet but we're getting there." She said looking around the dream home. "The bathroom is upstairs and either the first, second or third door on either the left or right." She said to him and he laughed loudly. "We've only been living here a few days." She admitted with a shrug.

"I'll find it." He said walking towards the stairs but kicked off his shoes.

"Oh you don't have to do that." AJ said to him.

"Beautiful hardwood floor shouldn't have shoes on them." Luis said to her before climbing up the stairs.

A minute later the door swung open and Punk stepped inside.

"I'm so sorry." he said to her and she frowned. "I just went by the shop. I tried to call to tell you I'd be late but my phone died."

"Why were you so late?" She asked folding her arms.

"Paul and I got wrapped up in-" he stopped when he saw a man's jacket draped over the new couch and a pair of mens shoes not far away. "Whose are those?"

"Thank you so much April." Luis said coming down the stairs as he adjusted his belt and Punk eyed him like he was about to kill him. He was tucking his shirt into his pants and his sleeves were rolled up. "Mr. Brooks." Luis greeted with a smile as he slipped on his shoes.

"Luis took me home and had to use the bathroom." AJ said to him.

"Do you always kick your shoes off when you use a bathroom?" Punk asked harshly.

"Phil." AJ whispered.

"No it's alright." Luis said to her. "It's proper manners."

"How about you just thank Luis for taking me home before I got frostbite." She suggested to Punk but he remained silent.

"I have to get going." He said putting his jacket on. "Have a good fight Mr. Brooks, April." he said and she walked him to the door.

"Thank you again." She smiled opening the door for him.

"Thank you for all your hard work." he retorted then stepped outside.

"What the fuck was that?" Punk asked her.

"My boss giving me a ride because you forgot me." AJ shot at him. "Did you want him to leave me on the street?"

"No but I didn't expect him to escort you inside." Punk responded.

"He had to use the bathroom." AJ said to him. "What's the big deal?"

"Who takes off half of their clothes to use the bathroom?" He asked her mockingly.

"His shoes and his jacket?" She asked with a roll of her eyes then walked into the kitchen but he followed her.

"I don't need this shit right now AJ." he argued. "I'm trying to get our shit packed up in Vegas and I have a huge fight in two days."

"So? How am I giving you shit?" She asked him. "I needed a ride home and he had his driver take me."

"His driver." Punk whistled. "How fancy."

"I'm the one that should be mad." AJ pointed out. "You completely forgot about me tonight."

"I didn't forget I was running late." he corrected. "How long was he here for?"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked opening a cabinet and pulling out a can of soup.

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?" he asked seriously.

"Thirty two seconds before you walked in the door." She said to him. "Like I said he had his driver take me home and had to use the bathroom, he lives across town so the least I could do was offer him our bathroom."

"And since when do you call him Luis?" Punk asked her.

"Since always." She said turning the stove on and pouring the soup into the pot. "What is your problem? Why are you always so quick to accuse me of doing something wrong? Have I ever lied to you? Let you down? Cheated on you?"

"No." Punk admitted quietly. "I just-"

"-get jealous." She finished for him. "I've noticed but it's growing old and he's my boss and I happen to like my job. I left for a half a year to support you and then left another job in Vegas for you the least you could do for me is be a little nicer to my boss who is giving you a small fortune to wear his logo."

"You're right." He said to her. "I'm sorry I've just had a long day."

"I love you." She reminded him. "I'm not running out on you ever."

"Even if some ridiculously rich and way too attractive man tries to take you away?" he asked her.

"You think Luis is attractive?" She asked with a laugh and he smirked.

"You know what I mean." he said to her. "I forgot to pick you up-"

"You made one innocent mistake and you think I'll run into the arms of another man?" She asked him. "You know me better than that."

"I do." He agreed softly. "I depend on you so much that I feel like I take you for granted and you'll wake up one morning realizing you could do better and move on."

"There is no one better." AJ assured him.

"I didn't even bring you home dinner." he mocked pointing to the soup in the pot.

"You don't have to." She laughed pecking his lips. "You need to unwind a little bit. You can't be this tense Saturday."

"You're coming with me to the weigh-in's tomorrow right?" He asked her.

"Of course. I have the weekend off and I'll be firmly planted in your corner." She promised him.

"You like it here, right?" he asked her.

"Of course I do." She said to him. "Why would you even ask?"

"You just seem distant since we moved in." He noted eyeing her. "If I did something to upset you-"

"You've done nothing but be amazing. Tonight not included." She teased.

"Alright." he said kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to take a shower then do you want to watch a movie?"

"Only if I get to pick the movie." She said to him.

"Don't you always?" He asked seriously and she shrugged. "I'll be fifteen minutes."

"I'll be waiting." She promised.

* * *

Saturday night was here and AJ was a ball of nerves. She was sitting in Punk's corner biting on her nails as she waited for him to make his entrance. This fight had took a personal turn in the media and the arena was abuzz. She couldn't shake this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as Tommy made his way into the cage. He was unreadable which meant he was beyond confident.

"Terrible habit." A voice next to her said and she turned to see Luis sitting next to her.

"I know." AJ smirked. "I can't help it. I get so nervous when he fights."

"He seems pretty sure of himself." Luis noted as they watched Punk come out.

"He needs to be more than sure of himself." AJ said as she bit on her thumbnail.

Punk entered the cage and scanned the crowd until he spotted AJ. He shot her a wink and she gave him her bravest smile.

"I hear there's a lot of history between the two of them." Luis noted.

"It's a jealousy thing." AJ said to him. "Tommy used to train with Punk."

"I heard it was over you." Luis said to her and she laughed bitterly.

"Tommy tried to involve me but it was pointless. It was never a competition." She said to him as she kept her eyes on Punk. "This is his hometown you have no idea how important this fight is to him." She said to Luis.

"That's a lot of pressure." Luis pointed out. "His hometown, old friend, beautiful girlfriend watching from the crowd."

"He's good under pressure." AJ assured him.

"He needs to be better than good." Luis said to her.

The fight began and AJ cringed when both refused to touch gloves. As angry and determined as Punk looked, Tommy looked it more so. The first one to get a hit in was Tommy and it clearly rocked Punk. His face was already bleeding and the fight had only just started.

AJ wasn't sure how much longer she could stand to watch as Punk made a mild comeback but as they headed into the last round Punk seemed like he could barely stand. She had never seen him so bloody before and she knew he was hurting. Punk's fights never went this long and he never had this much trouble getting a win. She shut her eyes tightly as he stood up ready for the last and final round and hoped this would just end and sure enough it did. The fight was over as soon as AJ opened her eyes again and Tommy was running around the cage celebrating.

"Oh my god." she gasped standing up seeing Punk knocked out cold and people attending to him.

"You don't want to crowd him." Luis said holding onto her arms as she stood up.

"He needs me." AJ insisted.

AJ watched as Punk was helped up and stood next to the ref as Tommy's arm was raised in victory. The blood was drying up on his face but AJ could still his devastation. She felt tears fall from her eyes as Tommy tried to shake his hand but Punk turned his back on him and placed his hands on his hips and walked out of the cage.

* * *

Punk was in his locker room and requested to be alone but AJ came in anyway.

"I need some time." He said holding his hand up and avoided looking at her face.

"It's me Phil." She said locking the door behind her.

"I know who you are and I want to be alone." He said looking at the wall.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said walking over to him.

"AJ-" He started but she pulled on his arm so he was looking at her. "I can't look at you right now."

"Why?" She asked angrily.

"I fucking lost." He hissed. "Did you not see that fight?"

"I did and you did amazing. You hung in there-" She started.

"I fucking lost!" He yelled again and kicked a chair across the room. "To him! Of all fucking people! In my hometown!"

"No one lost any respect for you." AJ argued. "If that would have went to the judges you would have won."

"But it didn't!" Punk yelled. "I got knocked out. Do you know how humiliating this is?"

"It's not. You can't win every fight and you know that." She argued.

"I don't win to every fight I wanted to win this one." Punk said shaking his head in disgust of himself. "I wanted to do this for you."

"You made me so proud." She said placing her hand on her chest. "I know you and I know you were hurt and you didn't give up and that is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I want to fight him again." Punk told her.

"Phil you need to take sometime and please let the doctors check you out." She pleaded.

"I don't need doctors I'm fine." He hissed.

"You're bleeding and you took hard hits to your head." She pointed out.

"I just need to be by myself." Punk said sitting down and placed his head in his hands.

"You want me to leave?" she asked.

"No." He mumbled and she sat on the bench next to him and placed her hand on his back.

"People were cheering you on like crazy." She told him. "People still love you."

"And I let them all down too." Punk pointed out barely lifting his head to look at her.

"Nobody was let down. Your job is to entertain and that's exactly what you did tonight." she told him.

"No it's my job to win." Punk said softly.

"You have to know how to lose in order to win." She reminded him.

"You a coach now?" he asked amused.

"I should be." She smirked. "This fight doesn't change the fact that you're incredible or that I love you."

"It makes me a loser." Punk said to her.

"You're always my winner." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "It takes a strong person to even work up the nerve to step in there and do what you do. Not only that you kept getting up even though you were clearly hurt. That's amazing to me- foolish- but amazing nonetheless."

"I just never wanted to let you down. I wanted you never regret everything you've given up to support me." he admitted. "Letting you down is the worst feeling."

"But you didn't." She reminded him. "Tonight just reinforced what I already knew, that you're the most amazing fighter and man and I'm lucky to have you." She said and he gave her a halfhearted smile.

There was loud banging on the door and they could hear Paul on the other side.

"Want me to get rid of him?" AJ asked him.

"No I have to face the music sometime." Punk sighed and watched as AJ stood up and let him in.

"Punk that was awesome." Paul cheered and Punk narrowed his eyes at him. "They're already talking re-match! Do you know how much money we're going to make off of a re-match!?"

"How about we get him healed up from this fight first." AJ suggested.

"Yea about that, you need to let the doctors in so we can figure out how long you're going to be out for." Paul said to him.

"I don't want to see anyone else." Punk said to him.

"For me?" AJ asked hopefully.

"For her?" Paul pouted sticking out his bottom lip and nodding towards AJ who he knew he couldn't say no to.

"Fine." Punk gritted out.

"Is a re-match something you're ok with?" Paul asked as he waved in the doctors.

"I demand one." Punk practically hissed.

"He got lucky tonight." Paul scoffed. "It was that first blow that rocked you. You won't make that mistake in the next fight."

"Never again." Punk assured him coldly.

"Maybe you overworked as well?" AJ suggested and Paul nodded in agreement.

"She's a smart woman." Paul agreed.

"She's interviewing to be my new coach." Punk joked.

"I'd be good at it." She replied smugly as the doctors cleaned up his face.

"She is the only one to calm you down and talk sense into you." Paul pointed out.

"She's a keeper." Punk agreed glancing over to her and she smiled towards him.


	16. Unhappy Birthday, AJ!

**Unhappy Birthday, AJ!**

* * *

Punk was medically suspended for a twelve weeks and was going stir crazy. It was week seven and they were all moved in and Larry was happy in his new home. He was really going crazy since AJ was spending more and more time at work. He'd usually walk Larry and take him down to the shop to visit her and bring her coffee and in the meantime he was putting the finishing touches on the house and AJ's birthday dinner. Since he missed it the first year they were together he wanted to make up for it. He had planned a dinner at her favorite restaurant and invited Celeste, Paul and Dean.

Of course when it came to AJ's father Punk couldn't get in touch with him and had made it his mission to track him down. It wasn't easy since he never returned his calls and never told AJ were he was. He had been by the bar he knew he used to frequent and even his house but he never answered the door. Finally he got in touch with a friend of AJ's father and knew where to find him tonight.

Punk was leaning against his car with his arms folded outside the old church and watched as people left the building. He finally caught the eye of AJ's father. Punk could tell he let out a defeated breath but made his way over to Punk anyway.

"You're a hard man to track down." Punk noted.

"I like it that way." Robert responded. "Not hard enough for you clearly."

"I've had some free time." Punk shrugged.

"Yea I saw your last fight." Robert smirked. "What are you doing here kid?"

"I'm here about your kid." Punk said to him. "Why are you ignoring her?"

"I'm just not ready to see her yet." Robert said to him.

"She thinks you hate her." Punk noted.

"She's my baby girl how could I hate her?" Robert asked astonished.

"The blowing her off and refusing to see her could have given her that feeling." Punk remarked sarcastically. "She'd be happy to know you're going to meetings."

"I don't want to let her down again." Robert admitted. "I've done this so many times and let her down."

"From what I've heard you've been at this for nine months." Punk pointed out.

"It's the longest I've gone but I don't want to see her and fall off the wagon again." Robert said to him. "I hate seeing that disappointed look in her eyes and I hope you never see it either because it's painful."

"I'm throwing her a birthday dinner and I want you to come." Punk said to him. "It would make her so happy."

"I don't know-" Robert began.

"She's disappointed now in you because you won't reach out to her." Punk argued. "She'll have that disappointed look on her face all night if you don't come. It's tonight at ten I'll send for a cab for you."

"I don't-" Robert started again.

"I'm sending the cab and for your daughters sake you better get in it." Punk warned him then got into his own car.

* * *

Punk walked into the house and saw a huge bouquet of flowers sitting on the living room table. Punk scrunched up his face when he saw it because he also sent AJ flowers but they were nowhere near the size of these. He walked over to the table and picked up the card and rolled his eyes seeing they were from her boss.

"Can you believe this?" Punk asked Larry who was staring at the flowers wanting to knock them over. "I'll do you this one favor." he whispered to the dog and pushed the vase closer to the edge just enough for Larry to knock them on the floor and lick up the water.

"Larry!" AJ scolded.

"You know he likes to knock flowers over." Punk shrugged picking them up.

"Did the vase break?" She asked.

"No." He said slightly annoyed and glared at Larry who ran off then.

"Thank god." She said helping him clean up the mess.

"Who are they from?" He asked her innocently.

"Luis had them sent over as a birthday gift." She shrugged.

"That was so nice of him." Punk smiled.

"I thought so." She said pushing them back in the middle of the table.

"You look phenomenal." Punk said finally taking in that she was dressed in a cute tight black cocktail dress with the black diamond earrings on her ear.

"Why thank you." She blushed. "You better shower and shave."

"I will." He said to her.

"Unless you want to give me my present first?" She asked excitedly.

Punk had been hinting around to the fact that he had gotten her something she really wanted. She had subtly began dropping engagement hints the last couple of weeks and knew he would pick up on them. He wasn't even bashing marriage as much as he used to. All he kept saying to her since the suspension was how he could have never gotten over his loss without her and how he loved her more than anything. It was finally happen, AJ could feel it.

"That's after dinner." Punk said to her and she pouted. "Don't give me that cute little pout." He teased

"Well, I wouldn't want to ruin your surprise." She smiled knowing he probably something super romantic planned for her.

"You? Never!" He said dramatically then smirked. "Just a few more hours and you'll have everything you've ever wanted." he assured her.

"Oh how many seats did you reserve tonight?" She asked before he could walk up the stairs.

"Five." He told her.

"Good." She said relieved. "I thought I forgot to tell you Luis was coming." that stopped Punk in his tracks and he looked over to her.

"I didn't know he was coming. I didn't invite him." Punk pointed out.

"I did." She said looking through her purse.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because he's a friend." She shrugged. "I don't have many." she pointed out with a laugh.

"I thought he was a boss." Punk smirked.

"Are you really going to do this tonight?" She asked looking over to him.

"Nope." He said agreeing to let it go. "I'll call and have it changed to six that's all." he said as if it was nothing.

"Who was the fifth chair for?" She asked him.

"That's part of your birthday present." He said to her and AJ seemed confused.

* * *

Punk and AJ walked into the restaurant hand in hand and were of course the last ones to arrive. Everyone else was already seated except for AJ's father who hadn't arrived yet or wasn't planning on coming at all.

"Should we order?" AJ asked Punk. "Or are we still waiting on your surprise?"

"Give it five more minutes." He said as he kept checking towards the door.

"You look lovely AJ." Paul smiled.

"Thank you the dress was a gift from Celeste." AJ said to him.

"I have great taste." Celeste announced proudly sipping her water.

"I got you a card." Dean said passing it to her. "It has a dumb dog on it."

"I appreciate it." She smiled. "Thank you Dean."

"Oh and here's my gift." Luis said pulling something out of his pocket.

"I thought those lovely flowers were your gift?" Punk asked with a forced smile.

"I'm not that cheap." Luis chuckled and Punk tried his best not to glare at him.

"Thank you." AJ said accepting the small velvet box. It was a huge diamond ring. "Oh my god." She gasped and Punk looked at he ring and bit on his lower lip. "I can't accept this-"

"Don't be silly." Luis said refusing to take it back. "It's also a thank you for all the hard work you've put in at the shop. Our sales spike everyday."

"It's beautiful." She smiled taking it out of the box and slipping it on her index finger.

"It's fantastic." Punk forced out sarcastically.

"I think it's a little flashy." Dean mumbled under his breath and Celeste kicked him from under the table.

"Sorry I'm late." Robert announced and AJ jerked her head up to see her father.

"Happy Birthday." Punk whispered into her ear.

"Dad." She gasped standing up and hugging him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around baby." He said hugging her back. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you for being here with me tonight." She said feeling her eyes water up.

"Thank him." Robert said taking a seat in the empty chair. "Punk made sure I came."

"Thank you." She said giving Punk a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Anything for you." he whispered back.

"Seriously the best birthday present I could ever ask for." She said to him. "He's sober." She whispered into his ear as everyone gave their order to the waitress.

"I know." He smirked.

* * *

At the end of dinner AJ stepped out of the bathroom as Luis was stepping out of the men's room across the way.

"Having a good birthday?" Luis asked her.

"I am and thank you again for my ring." She said touching it.

"You deserve a ring." Luis said to her. "I've really enjoyed getting to know you these last few weeks."

"Me too. I thought I'd hate you." She admitted with a laugh.

"I thought I'd have to fire you for being disrespectful." Luis quipped back.

"You still might." She warned him.

"Nah. I find your attitude charming." Luis teased. "You keep me on my toes. I can be the most powerful man in the City yet you make me feel like a regular guy."

"You are a regular guy." She shrugged. "I still feel funny accepting such an extravagant present."

"Don't, like I said you deserve it." Luis said to her.

"It's not the ring I was hoping for." She admitted and he eyed her. "That came out wrong-"

"I know what you meant." Luis said to her. "If Phil won't give you what you want I'm sure there are plenty of men in this world that would."

"I love Phil." AJ said to him with a smile. "He's my soul mate."

"Or maybe you just think that because you're not looking." Luis said to her.

"He's my first love." AJ reminded him.

"Doesn't mean he could be only your love." Luis noted.

"He is." She said to him.

"Does he know you want a real commitment and children? Does he know what you're sacrificing for him?" Luis questioned.

"I don't even know." She admitted. "It doesn't matter. I'd do anything for him."

"That kind of loyalty is rare." Luis smiled looking down at her. "It's a shame he's not willing to do the same for you."

"I'm happy." She said to him.

"What about five years down the road when all of your friends are having children?" Luis asked her. "Planning their weddings and you're a bridesmaid?"

"I only have like two friends." She teased with a shrug. "It'll be worth it but-" she started then stopped herself.

"What is it?" Luis asked.

"I think tonight might be the night. I have been dropping hints." She said to him. "I think he might ask me or I'm going to be really let down."

"I'd hate to see you let down." Luis frowned. "I hope you get what you want."

"Me too." She said happily then walked back to the table and he followed her.

* * *

After dinner Punk took AJ home and he kept her eyes covered as he guided her up the stairs.

"I'm really excited." AJ admitted as he let her lead up the stairs and down the hall with his hand still over her eyes and his chest pressed to her back.

"Your boss tried to upstage me with that gift but he forgot that no one knows you like I do and I know what you really want." Punk remarked smugly. "Keep your eyes closed." he insisted removing his hand and she kept her eyes shut tightly. "Alright open!" he yelled and she opened her eyes and saw she was in one of the spare bedrooms that was now converted into a game room. "There was every kind of game system, old and new and tons of games. It had recliners and game posters and he seemed so excited to present her with this.

"Phil." She said slowly looking around but he caught on to the fact that this wasn't what she was hoping for. That disappointed look that her father warned him about earlier was very present on her face and he was right- it was the worst thing ever.

"You don't like it." He said to her.

"No it's great." She said putting on a smile as she turned to face him and she had tears in her eyes. Now he recognized that face, the same when he gave her the earrings.

"You're lying." He said slowly. "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying I love it." She said as enthusiastically as possible.

"You didn't exactly leave me a list of things you wanted-" He began.

"I'm not ungrateful this is amazing." She assured him but he wasn't buying it.

"You were more excited over the gift from your boss." Punk pointed out. "Be honest with me here."

"Phil-" She started.

"AJ don't lie to me." He warned her. "If I fucked up with this tell me."

"You didn't! It's great I just thought it was going to be something different." She admitted.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Punk said to her. "Why don't you tell me what you were expecting so I can go get it for you?"

"It doesn't work like that. I really do love the room." She said to him.

"AJ don't make me beg." He pleaded. "Why are you so sad? What did you think this was?"

"A ring." She admitted quietly, so quietly he could barely hear her.

"What?" he asked inching closer.

"A ring!" She yelled finally snapping. "An engagement ring to be exact."

"Oh." he said slightly taken aback. "I didn't know that was something you wanted."

"I know." She sighed. "Maybe I haven't been as open as I should have been about the matter. I want a marriage and kids. I dropped some hints but I wasn't upfront about it."

"AJ you know how I feel about that." Punk reminded her softly. "It's not my thing."

"I know." She said brushing away the tear that escaped her eye. "I just don't understand why. Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do." He assured her. "I just don't know anyone whose marriages last."

"You don't believe in us?" She asked hurtfully.

"Of course I do." He said shaking his head. "But once you sign that marriage license it's like everything changes and I don't want to risk fucking this up."

"And no kids?" She asked him.

"I don't want to raise kids." Punk told her. "I like my life the way it is and I don't know I guess I'm a little too selfish for kids. I want to fight, retire then travel not take care of kids."

AJ just nodded and looked away from him to hide her tears as they fell rapidly from her eyes.

"Don't cry." he sighed tugging on her arm gently. "I thought you knew this AJ."

"I was hoping you'd change your mind." she admitted. "Pretty stupid."

"It's not stupid." Punk said to her. "You really want all of that?"

"I do." She admitted. "I always imagined having my dad walk me down the aisle, planning my daughters first birthday party, family vacations, big holidays."

"I travel a lot." He reminded her.

"I know." She nodded. "But when it's over? You can't fight forever."

"I plan on fighting until I'm too old for it and by that point I'll be too old for children. I'll just want to retire on a beach somewhere." Punk said to her.

"There's no changing your mind?" She asked him.

"I don't think so." He said to her. "Is there any changing your mind?"

"I don't think so." She responded sadly looking up at him. "I want a family."

"We are a family." He smiled sadly. "You, me and Larry are a big happy family."

"You know what I mean." She whispered looking back down at her feet.

"I can't stand to see you so upset." He sighed feeling his heart twist in his chest.

"I'll get over it." She said shaking her head.

"You shouldn't have to." Punk said to her. "If you want a family you should have one even if it's not with me."

The sweet words didn't have the desired effect on her that he thought they would. AJ slowly raised her head and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You mean that?" She asked him coldly.

"No- yea- I don't know AJ this is a lot for me to take in." He said a little nervously never seeing her so angry.

"It would be that easy for you to let me go?" She asked pushing him hard. "After everything I've done for you, everything I gave up for you- that's what you say to me? I tell you I'd give up everything I've ever wanted to stay with you and that's what you say to me?" She asked pushing him again.

"AJ-" He warned.

"No!" She yelled. "That's the worst thing you could have possibly said to me!"

"I don't want to see you miserable!" He yelled back.

"So you'd be ok if I walked out this door tonight, met a man, got married and had his children?" She asked him.

"I just want you to be happy!" Punk argued. "Even if that means I'm miserable! You're not the only one willing to make sacrifices!"

"You're willing to do it but you haven't." She pointed out. "You've taken good care of me financially and emotionally but I'm the one who was giving up my dreams for yours. I left my dad who needed me to be with you! I left my home for you!"

"I've given you everything you've ever wanted!" He yelled back. "Don't act like you're the only one who has put work into the relationship!"

"Yea some work." She mocked. "The minute I want you to do something for me you want me out the door!"

"I never said that!" He yelled back.

"Yes you did!" She sobbed. "I'm that meaningless where you couldn't even lie and say you'd think about it at least? Just to appease me?"

"I don't want to lie to you or appease you. I want you to have everything you want in life!" Punk shouted. "If I can't give you everything then you should want to leave!"

"I don't want to leave!" She cried then placed her hands over her face and sobbed into them. "I love you."

"I love you too." He insisted.

"Just not as much as I love you apparently." She said looking up at him then left the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked walking into the bedroom and saw her packing a small bag.

"I don't know." She sniffled. "A hotel maybe. I just need to clear my head."

"You can stay I'll go." He said to her.

"No this is your home." She reminded him.

"It's ours." He argued.

"No Phil it isn't." She said shaking her head. "I wanted it to be but it's not."

"Are you going to a hotel or to your boss's place?" He asked her and AJ shot her head up.

"What do you care?" She asked him throwing her clothes into a bag quickly. "You told me you wanted me to be happy with someone who will give me everything I want."

"And you think he'll do that for you?" Punk asked her coldly.

"He's the one who gave me a ring tonight." She remarked childishly. "He believes in marriage and children-."

"You've talked to him about this?" Punk asked her. "You've been bashing me to another guy?"

"No Phil he's my friends and he was able to pick up on things." AJ said zipping up her bag. "Maybe he knows me better than you do."

"If you wanted to go be with him you didn't have to create this shit tonight." Punk said to her. "You could have been fucking honest!"

"I don't want to be with him!" She yelled. "I don't want to be with anyone but you! But it's nice to know you wouldn't even fight for me. It's funny how you fight complete strangers for money and credibility but you won't even fight for me." She walked out of the room with her bag and he followed her down the stairs.

"It sounds to me that you've been looking for an excuse to get out." Punk said to her.

"To get out? You've made me so happy." She reminded him. "Why would I ever want to get out?"

"So why are you leaving than?" He asked feeling himself getting emotional.

"You told me to go." She reminded him.

"I never said that." he said to her. "We'll talk about this." he said taking her hand into his and she pulled it away as she cried. "I was really caught off guard-"

"I think a few nights apart is the healthiest thing for us." She said to him. "I think we both need to think."

"I don't need to think." He said as the fear seeped into his brain that she was really going to walk out this door tonight and never come back to him. "I want you here." he said trying to take her bag from her. "Please don't go." he said strongly. "We'll just-"

"We want two different things." AJ reminded him as she pulled her bag away from him and walked to the door.

"I just want you." he said following her right to the door as she opened it. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"We need a little bit more space than that. I need to clear my head." She said to him. "I need to- I just need to breathe." She said then walked out the door and down the steps.

He watched as she waved down a cab and he jogged down the stairs to stop her but she was already in the car and he was too late.


	17. Jet Pack Blues

**Jet Pack Blues**

* * *

It had been a full 24 hours since AJ left and for Punk it felt like eternity. He didn't sleep one wink and was on the search for her. He parked outside the pet shop for hours hoping she'd go into work even after the sales girl told her AJ wouldn't be in for a few days. He went to every hotel nearby and she wasn't booked there either unless she was using a fake name. He was now back home with Larry who also seemed depressed with AJ trying to figure out his next course of action.

"I was knocking for ten minutes." Paul said letting himself in and saw Punk with bloodshot eyes looking at the blank TV. "What's wrong?"

"AJ is gone." Punk rasped out.

"Gone?" Paul asked slowly. "What do you mean? She died?"

"No." Punk said almost annoyed. "She left."

"Why? What happened?" Paul asked sitting next to him.

"We got into a fight last night and she packed a bag and left." Punk said still looking at the turned off TV.

"Over what?" Paul asked.

"She thought I was going to propose last night." Punk said to him shaking his head. "You should have seen her face when I showed her the real gift. I thought it was the best gift ever but it crushed it her."

"Oh." Paul said thinking to himself. "She left because of that? That doesn't sound like her."

"I don't want marriage." Punk said to him. "She wants marriage and kids and I want to retire in a few years and not have a care in the world. I told her if I couldn't give it to her someone else could."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Paul asked and Punk looked at him. "Why didn't you just set her up on some dates while you were at it?"

"That's what upset her the most. She said I wasn't willing to compromise and that's all she's done. She was right." Punk admitted. "I didn't even think about it. I didn't even entertain the thought."

"Why not?" Paul asked him.

"Because I've always believed that's what I didn't want. I grew up with my parents constantly fighting and I never understood why people got married." Punk said shaking his head. "But now that she's gone all I can think of is marrying her and giving her as many kids as she wants. I want to talk to her but she turned her phone off and I can't find her anywhere. Did she call you?"

"No." Paul said to him. "Where could she possibly be? You try hotels?"

"Hotels, motels, work, Celeste's, work again, her old building, her favorite spot in the park- I can't fucking find her." he hissed standing up.

"What were you hitting?" Paul asked nodding towards his red fist.

"The wall." Punk said looking at his knuckles. "I trashed that fucking game room I spent so much money on too." he said shaking his head.

"If you find her what are you going to say?" Paul asked him.

"That I lover her and want her to come home." Punk said with a shrug. "I don't even know." He said running his hands over his hair. "I was always scared of that commitment but this is scarier. I need her to come home."

"If you don't want those things it's not fair to ask her to give that up." Paul pointed out.

"Well I'm fucking selfish!" Punk announced. "I didn't even know that's what she wanted!"

"Really?" Paul asked surprised. "She was talking about engagement rings during the hockey game last week."

"I didn't even realize that was a hint!" Punk yelled. "I'm an idiot."

"Just because you don't want the same things doesn't mean you're an idiot." Paul argued lightly.

"No but telling her someone else could give it to her was stupid." Punk said to him and for that Paul had to agree. "She thinks I was willing to let her go and be with someone else because I didn't love her. She thinks I don't wake up every morning and pull myself out of bed for her or every time I fight I do it for her. Why would I let her believe that?"

"What if someone could give her what she wants?" Paul asked him.

"I'd want her to be happy." Punk said looking at him. "But I'd also kill the man giving it to her."

"Well, it sounds like you're not willing to let this go." Paul teased.

"I can't." Punk said shaking his head. "I should have at least told her I'd think about it."

"You can't change what you said you just need to worry about what you'll say when you find her." Paul said to him.

"Where the fuck could she be?" Punk asked him.

"Did you try her boss?" Paul asked him.

"I tried calling him." Punk admitted. "He didn't return my calls. I asked her if that's where she was going and she pointed out how he gave her a ring-" he stopped and began to think of something.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"That mother fucker." Punk hissed coldly. "He gave her that fucking ring for her birthday after he knew that's what she wanted! She told me that she told him how she wanted more and he was mocking me right in front of my face!"

"He does seem to be very fond her." Paul admitted and Punk shot him a death glare. "I'm not saying she seems that fond of him."

"Oh she is." Punk said dramatically. "He's always at the shop sniffing around and she's always talking to me about what funny thing he said or what fancy fucking party he attended. He'd giver her everything." he said quietly.

"Marriage, children, money, probably her own zoo." Paul agreed.

"Yea he could." Punk agreed then grabbed his jacket. "Doesn't mean I'm going to let him."

"Don't get arrested!" Paul yelled as Punk ran out the door knowing where he was going.

* * *

Punk was pacing around the waiting room in Luis's office when his assistant came out.

"Mr. Cortes will see you now." She smiled waving him into the open door.

"I have exactly three and a half minutes." Luis said looking up at him.

"It won't take that long." Punk said walking over to the desk. "Where's AJ?"

"I would imagine home." Luis shrugged.

"Don't play that game with me." Punk warned him. "I know you've been sniffing around her, I know why you gave her that ring last night."

"Oh so she was finally honest with you." Luis said to him. "I told her to tell you all along."

"Well she told me last night." Punk said to him. "What were you thinking when you gave my girlfriend a diamond ring last night?"

"I was thinking someone should." Luis said simply.

"You think this is funny?" Punk asked him. "She's my life and now she fucking walked out of him because of you!"

"Because of me?" Luis asked with a laugh. "I'm not the one not willing to marry her. I'm also not proposing to her. AJ is a lovely woman and I am very fond of her but I nothing is going on between us."

"You like making me look bad and upstaging me with your stupid over the top flowers and flashy ring." Punk said to him. "Did you think she'd leave me for you?"

"Anytime I have invited your girlfriend out to a business dinner she's turned me down, anytime I've asked her to do anything privately she's turned me down." Luis informed him. "She loves you. She tells me that constantly and I respect that about her. She's extremely loyal to you. Just last night she told me how she would never leave you even if she didn't get what she wants I can't imagine what went so wrong."

"I went wrong." Punk mumbled choosing to believe the man.

"I have a feeling she'll come home." Luis said to him.

"If you try to reach out to her and use this against me I swear on what ever god you believe in I will beat the shit out of you." Punk threatened. "Don't give me that smirk." Punk warned the man. "She's mine."

"So prove it." Luis shrugged. "Maybe that's another incentive to put a ring on her pretty hand. Everyone is up for grabs unless spoken for."

"I'm going to ask you one more time." Punk began as calmly as possible. "Do you know where AJ is? Are you putting her up somewhere or hiding her out at your place."

"If AJ came to me last night in tears looking for comfort the last place I would be right now is in this office." Luis said honestly and Punk narrowed his eyes at him then smirked.

"You and I are going to have a big problem down the line." Punk said almost amused. "That's alright I like a challenge." he then turned and walked out the door slamming it as hard as he could behind him.

* * *

On the drive home Punk passed his old house as he was stopped at red light in front of it. That's when he remembered a conversation he had with AJ when they first started dating. She grew up down the block he often wondered what it would have been like had they met all those years ago then it hit him- her father's house. She would go home. He drove down the street and got out of his car and knocked on her father's door.

"I'm supposed to tell you she's not here." Robert said with a sad smile.

"I won't upset her." Punk promised him. "I just need to talk to her."

"I think you're a good man." Robert said to him and stepped aside. "That's the only reason I'm letting you in."

"Thank you." Punk said stepping into the surprisingly warm home. "She's been here all night?"

"Yea. Cried all night, didn't sleep, showered and then continued to cry." Robert said closing the door. "You don't look like you had much of a good night yourself."

"I wish I could say I was man enough to not have had the same night she had." Punk admitted.

"You'll work this out." Robert said patting him on the shoulder. "She's in her old room. Last door on the right."

"Thank you." Punk said then climbed the stairs.

Punk didn't knock he just slowly opened the door and saw she was in her bed looking towards the wall in the dark.

"I told you I'm not hungry." She sniffled.

"You should eat something if you haven't eaten all day." Punk said and she sat up and turned to look towards the door. He gave her a weak and nervous smile as she got out of the bed then ran and hugged him. "I'm really sorry." he said holding her tightly.

"Me too." She cried into his chest.

"I want to talk about this." He said as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"I wasn't fair to you last night." She said to him.

"No, I wasn't fair." He corrected then led her over to the bed and sat her down. "I was selfish." He said looking at her. "I didn't even give you a chance to explain or even myself a second to really process what you wanted from me. I was just really caught off guard by the whole thing and according to Paul I missed all your hints." he said shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"It's ok." She said shaking her head.

"Don't say that." He said to her. "You always give in, you always fold, you always make sure I'm taken care of and I have what I need and you're so strong and independent that I sometimes forget to do the same for you."

"You do take good care of me." She argued. "You've give me a beautiful home-"

"I need to give you more than materialistic things." Punk said cutting her off. "I need to make sure your heart and soul are also taken care of like you do for me. I told you last night that someone else could make you happy and give you what you want but I can't live like that. I can't live away from you. I'll give you anything." He said looking at her and she frowned.

"No." She said to him. "I don't want you to give into me like this. If you come in here and say you want to marry me and have a family I won't believe it because you don't believe it."

"AJ I can't let you go." Punk argued. "24 hours without you was the most painful experience of my life."

"I don't want you to say these things because I'm not going anywhere." She said to him. "Ring or no ring, kids or no kids I'm committed to you." she promised him. "If down the road you change your mind then so be it." She said to him. "Because even though I know I can find someone who could give me a marriage and family I wouldn't want it without you. Don't be afraid of me leaving because I'm not and don't ever for one second think I'm unhappy because you make me incredibly happy."

"You didn't seem all that happy last night or on our anniversary when I-" He stopped himself and shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" She frowned.

"I had it set up like I was proposing to you." He said to himself. "I'm a fucking idiot."

"It's fine. I love my earrings." She smirked. "I think I was only acting that way because I was expecting something. Now I know not to. And I seriously love the game room." he then cringed slightly. "What?"

"I kind of had an accident in there." He admitted.

"Are you ok?" She asked alarmed.

"Yea I'm fine." He said placing his hand over his chest. "But your room-"

"You trashed it?" She asked already knowing.

"I'll fix it." He promised her.

"You better." She teased then grabbed his face gently and kissed her. "It's you and I no matter what."

"No matter what." He confirmed. "Now, can you come home? I need a good nights sleep, you need a good nights sleep and Larry needs to see you."

"Yea." she smiled getting off the bed. "How did you find me? Did my dad rat me out?"

"No I actually was passing here and I thought I tried everywhere else why not give it a shot." He shrugged as she packed up her bag.

"Where were you passing from?" She asked.

"Cortes headquarters." Punk said to her and her face dropped.

"Tell me you didn't hurt him." She pleaded.

"I didn't hurt him." He said to her and she was relieved. "Doesn't mean I won't. I know what he was doing giving you that ring. I know what he wants to do you."

"Oh stop." She sighed zipping up her bag.

"I don't even care because I trust you." He said to her and she eyed him. "I really do. I don't want to fuck up again I just want to take you home."

"Do I have to start looking for a new job?" She asked nervously.

"He's not going to fire you believe me." Punk said almost bitterly. "But I personally think you could do much better and should look for a new job."

"I'm sure." She smirked zipping up her bag.

"What did you mean last night by the way?" He asked her.

"About what?" She asked.

"That it's not your home." He clarified. "You don't feel at home there?"

"I was just angry." She said waving it off.

"If we're going to do this AJ I need you be more honest with me." He said and she stopped what she was doing. "I don't want to make the same mistake I did last night and a lot of that had to do with you not opening up to me. I need you to put yourself first once in a while and tell me what it is you want and feel."

"It's just I don't pay for the house." She said to him. "My name isn't on anything and don't get me wrong I'm grateful and all but if tomorrow you won't me gone I would be."

"You feel like you're just renting out there?" Punk asked her.

"It's just so easy for this all to go away for me." She sighed. "Our relationship, the house- I'm not secure." she shrugged.

"You know I would never throw you out, don't you?" He asked her.

"I know that. But for some reason when it comes to all that stuff it's always in the back of my mind like I'm temporary." she said to him.

"You really feel that way?" he asked her a little hurt.

"Not until I was packing my bag last night." She said to him. "I wish I made more money so I could contribute more that's all."

"You're not temporary." He promised her but now he also truly understood where was coming from.

"I know that. Last night was just an off night." She said grabbing her bag but he took it from her.

"Let's go home." He said taking her hand.

* * *

Paul was sitting on Punk and AJ's couch with a clearly sad Larry.

"Look at the TV Larry." Paul said pointing. "It's animal planet! You love watching the stupid birds."

Larry's head lifted up when he heard the front door and in walked Punk back first with AJ wrapped around his body kissing him. Larry jetted off the couch towards them.

"Did you find-" He stopped when he saw them. "And I'm going." Paul said turning off the TV and walked out the door, locking it as he did.

"Let me say hi to Larry." AJ said as Punk kissed all over her face.

"No, no Larry." he said pulling her to the stairs but Larry was barking and AJ wiggled free.

"Two seconds." She laughed at Punk and bent down to greet her dog. "Hi Larry." She said scratching his head and Punk scrunched up his face as he licked over face.

"Ugh." Punk groaned as he tapped his food impatiently. "Alright time is up." he said to her.

"I was only gone one night." AJ laughed as Larry continued to kiss her.

"He always hogs you." Punk mumbled under his breath. "I missed her too." He scolded at the dog.

"It was one night." She said looking at Punk.

"One night too long." He said to her. "We had no idea if you would come back to us."

"I'm sorry." She pouted at the dog and kissed his head.

"Alright he forgives you." Punk said grabbing her arm and lifting her bridal style then ran up the stairs with her.

An hour later they were laying in bed eating cold Chinese food wrapped up in just bed sheets.

"This would be better if it wasn't two days old." AJ teased.

"You ate a ton of it." Punk scoffed.

"I was starving." She pouted as he took a bite out of his food.

"I was thinking I have to go back to training in a few weeks." He said looking at her. "I'm going to be fighting Tommy again."

"I know." She frowned. "I hate him."

"Same here." Punk said putting his fork in the empty rice container. "I want some one on one time just us."

"That's all we have." She laughed.

"No either you're working or before that I was training. Do you realize that we've been together for over a year and we've never gone away together?" Punk asked her.

"I never thought about it." She admitted.

"Let's get out of town." He suggested. "We'll go on a road trip or something."

"Really?" She asked with an eager smile.

"Yea it'll be great." He said to her. "We can stop anywhere we want, do whatever we want and it will be just us."

"And Larry." she added.

"No Larry." Punk said to her. "He gets car sick."

"That's right." She frowned.

"I just want some time uninterrupted with you." Punk said to her. "We won't talk about Tommy, training, the pet store-"

"No marriage or kids." She warned never wanting to rehash that argument again.

"Nothing." He said to her. "It'll be just a fun trip."

"I like it." she smiled. "I have to talk to Luis first though."

"Of course." He forced out.

"You told me to be open and honest now I want you to do the same. What is your problem with him? You know I'm not leaving you for him." She said to him.

"I don't like that he gave you such an expensive gift." Punk told her honestly. "I think it was rude and deliberate to make me look bad."

"I shouldn't have accepted." She said looking at her hand with the ring on her finger.

"I'm not mad at you." Punk said to her. "It's him. He put you in a position where you had to accept it."

"I'm going to give it back." She said sliding the ring off of her finger.

"You don't have to." He said to her.

"Yes I really do." She said placing it on the side table. "I only accepted it and put it on to spite you."

"Mission accomplished." He scoffed.

"I would hate it if a woman you worked with gave you such a big gift too." She said to him. "I'll give it back to him tomorrow when I ask if I can have the time off."

"What if he says no?" Punk asked her.

"He won't." She said smugly.

"I like this open honesty thing." Punk grinned feeling better already.

"Speaking of that, are you going shave your beard?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"There are still some things we can keep to ourselves." He smirked mockingly.

"Noted." She said trying not to smile as she sunk back into the bed.

"You really don't like it?" He asked her.

"It's a little out of control. A trim?" She suggested.

"A trim?" he scoffed. "I'm a man." he reminded her.

"I know that baby." She said giggling.

"You don't complain about it when it's tickling you." He reminded her rolling on top of her.

"Tickling me where?" She asked innocently.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He said giving her a long sensual kiss before descending under the bed sheets...


	18. Escape

**Escape**

* * *

"This isn't how I envisioned our trip going." Punk said looking out the window of the rundown motel they were holed up.

"We did get to do some stuff the first two days." AJ shrugged as she sat on the bed playing her DS.

"I was not expecting a hurricane." Punk frowned and looked back at her. The motel was lit by candles since they had lost power hours ago as the hurricane made landing.

"It's fine." She said turning the DS off.

"I wanted this to be amazing." Punk said flopping onto the bed stomach first. "I wanted to make up-"  
"Stop." She warned him. "We promised not to talk about any of that stuff."

"I know." He said looking over to her. "I just wanted this week to be amazing for you kind of like an extended birthday week."  
"You getting my father to that dinner was all I needed." AJ said to him.

"I'm actually surprised you went home." Punk noted.

"Since the dinner we've talked everyday." AJ said to him happily. "I'm just trying not to get my hopes up. I know this might not last so I want to enjoy it for as long as possible. He really likes you by the way."

"Who doesn't?" Punk scoffed sarcastically. "I just want this weather to turn so we can get out of here." he sighed rolling onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. "We don't have that much time."

"We have our whole lives." She reminded him. "And you said after you retire you had planned on traveling, you do plan on taking me with you right?" she teased.

"I wouldn't go without you." Punk said simply.

"Where would we go?" she asked him cutely as she rolled onto her side and placed her head on her hand to prop it up.

"Everywhere I've ever dreamed of going." Punk said to her.

"That's not helpful." She smirked.

"Where would you go? If you had the option to go anywhere in the world where would you go?" He asked her. "I've always wanted to go to Greese."

"Oh that sounds nice." AJ said agreeing with his choice. "But if I had to pick anywhere I'd say Disney World." Punk let out a loud laugh causing her to frown. "Why is that funny?"

"Because out of anywhere in the world you'd pick Disney World." Punk said still laughing. "You can go anytime."

"I've never been." She said to him and he narrowed his eyes at her. "I swear!"

"Never as a kid?" He asked and she shook her head. "All of my friends had gone."

"Even I went." Punk snorted.

"My parents were always working." She shrugged. "I'm not like obsessed with Disney or anything but I like rides and I want to know what all the fuss is about. Did you like it?" she asked and he nodded. "Was it magical?"

"I was ten." Punk chuckled. "Everything was magical to me. You like rides?"

"I do." She said to him and he eyed her. "What?"

"Are you even tall enough to get on rides?" He asked seriously and she slapped his arm playfully.

"I wouldn't know I've never been." She said to him.

"I'll take you." He promised her. "We'll stay in the castle."

"There's a castle?" She asked and he laughed.

"You were a deprived child." He teased.

"So why Greece?" she asked him.

"I don't know." He admitted. "My neighbor was Greek and went every summer and always had these great stories. It's simple over there and I think I'd like that."

"I wouldn't say no to Greece." she said innocently.

"Oh no?" He teased.

"No. I mean I wouldn't say no to six flags either." She admitted and he laughed. "I'm a simple girl."

"You're anything but simple." Punk said to her. "So you never told me what Luis said when you gave him back the ring."

"He understood." She shrugged. "He didn't want to take it back but I left it on his desk. He swears it was a friendly gesture."

"Friendly gesture my ass." he spat. "Dean is your friend, Paul is your friend, Luis-"

"-is my boss." She finished for him.

"What about opening your pet place?" Punk asked her. "When we first met you told me that's what you've always wanted to do."

"It's a pet sanctuary actually and I don't have the experience, money or qualifications to do it." She said to him.

"I could help." He offered and she gave him a faint smile.

"I know you would buy me the moon if you could." She said cupping his face.

"You deserve it." He said to her. "I know we promised not to talk about what happened before the trip or your birthday but I really don't think you understand how scared I was."

"I'm in too deep." She shrugged simply. "I can't just walk out on you. I wish I didn't leave that night, it was no picnic for me either. Let's never do that again."

"Agreed." he said simply.

"I mean it. No matter how bad it is let's never not leave angry." She said to him. "Or suggest one leaves." She said eyeing him.

"Deal." He agreed. "We'll always talk through it."

"When do you think the storm is going to let up?" She asked falling onto her own back now.

"A few more hours." he said casually running his hand up the middle of her button down flannel t-shirt and began to unbutton them.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a laugh.

"Nah, I know how this works." he said seriously and she laughed as he unbuttoned all of them then placed his hand over her bra covered right breast and squeezed it. "We can keep busy this way."

"That we can." She agreed and felt his lips kissing over her ribs.

Punk sat up reluctantly detaching his lips from her body to remove his clothes and AJ removed her jeans and when she went to reach for her bra he ripped it open and captured her lips. AJ used her weight to roll on top of him then pulled away and sat up on her knees.

"You all done?" he asked with a laugh.

"Just getting started." She said reverse straddling him so her thong covered ass was directly in his face.

He felt her stroke him then her lips were on him and she was taking him into her mouth. Punk arched into her mouth slightly but she didn't need him to draw her a map or help her out. She knew exactly what he liked and in turn he knew what she loved. He pushed her thong string to the side and ran his tongue over her sensitive back entrance. She gasped against him at the sensation. This wasn't something he did often but when he did it drove her wild.

"If you keep going I'll keep going." He said briefly before going back to pleasing her.

AJ removed her mouth and moaned and stroked him roughly before taking him back into her mouth and this time it was as deep as she could take him. Her teethed grazed him as she came back up for air and he was now harder than a rock and could feel her dripping onto him as well. Punk didn't let up the motions of his tongue no matter how badly he wanted to yell out her name and beg her to never stop.

AJ's mouth and hands worked in sync with each other but when he felt her begin to pick up her pace he knew it was because she was also close and wanted more from him. She again took him as deep as she could but this time he released into her mouth and when she released she coughed a little as she digested his body's gift to her. She didn't have much of a chance to react because he had now adjusted positions so she was on her knees, face flat against the mattress as he moved a hand to her front and began to rub her clit. It only took a few seconds for her to cum.

"I need you." She cried out as he fell onto her back and captured her lips from the side.

"You need to give me a few more minutes." He smirked.

"I love when you do that." She grinned turning a bright shade of red.

"I love to do it to you." He smirked and kissed her again.

Punk spent a few moments kissing her and then felt her rubbing her plump ass against him in an attempt to make him hard again. It wouldn't take that long for Punk as he placed himself between her two cheeks and moved up and down to massage himself. He squeezed her together and she let him use her body for whatever he needed.

"Tell me you're ready." She pleaded.

He slid into her bottom from the back and hummed happily.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked smugly as he moved in and out of her.

AJ took control as he stood still and let her rock her hips up and down as fast as she could. She wouldn't be able to keep up this pace but he let her go until she tired herself out. One she dropped her hips to the bed he took over and pushed into her petite and wet body with short strokes. He again dropped his chest onto her back and placed his arm over her head to grip the pillow and continued to move into her but at a much slower and sensual rate.

"You're so good." She moaned.

"You make me good." He whispered into her before pushing her hair aside with his free hand and taking her earlobe into his mouth. "You like this, huh?"

"Yes baby." she moaned taking every inch he offered her.

This went on for close to twenty minutes which was almost a record for them until they both finally came. Punk rolled onto his back looking to catch his breath when AJ rolled roughly right on top of him and collapsed on him. Her hair was thrown in his face and he brushed it away and pulled the covers up to over them. He loved that she slept on top of him especially when she was completely naked. He could already hear her lightly snoring on him and smirked. He knew he we wanted her in his life like this everyday single day until he died.

* * *

A few days later Punk and AJ were back home. The trip went by fast but it wasn't just sex, they took hikes, had picnics, went fishing (even though AJ begged him to throw the fish back, she nearly cried whenever he caught something) ate out, saw Cities they had never been to and shopped. It was the best vacation because it was so simple.

"Larry!" AJ cheered running in the front door and the dog jumped right into her lap as she kneeled down.

"He missed you terribly." Paul said walking out of the kitchen.

"He did?" Punk asked with a smirk.

"No just AJ." Paul said seriously and Punk rolled his boys.

"Hey Larry." Punk said kneeling down but he was all over AJ. "That's cool, I'd have the same reaction. Just remember who took you in-"

"Stole." AJ corrected.

"Rescued." Punk corrected over her. "-you. It was me Larry. You wouldn't even know her if it weren't for me."

"Glad you're back." Paul said to him.

"Thanks for watching the place and Larry." Punk said shaking his hand.

"It was my pleasure. One more week and you're back to training." Paul reminded him.

"I'm going to head to the gym tonight to just warm up." Punk said to him.

"Don't hurt yourself." Paul warned him. "How was the trip by the way?"

"We had some bad weather but we made the most of it." Punk said to him.

"It was wonderful." AJ grinned. "We saw so many cool sights and went on the best hikes."

"Sounds boring." Paul frowned. "You couldn't spring for a resort near an ocean?" he asked Punk.

"I could have but this was better. No distractions, no phones, no schedule." Punk told him.

"Whatever." Paul forced out. "I'm heading back to Vegas tomorrow." He reminded him. "If you need me call me. I'm going to be starting the media blitz on this fight."

"It's still months away." Punk reminded him.

"It's all people are talking about." Paul said to him. "You're co-main eventing."

"What?" Punk asked stunned.

"Do you have any idea how much money we're about to make?" Paul asked seriously.

"Fuck the money, a none title bout is co-main eventing a pay-per-view card?" Punk asked again.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Paul smirked. "Congratulations you've earned it." he then grabbed his small over night bag and headed to the door. "I'll be seeing you soon sweetheart." He said to AJ.

"Bye Paul." She smiled then walked over to Punk. "How excited are you?" she asked him.

"I can't even describe how excited I am." Punk admitted with a smile he couldn't get off of his face.

"I'm so proud of you." She said with sweet eyes. "You literally came from nothing and your hard work and talent got you this spot and I know you're going to walk out of that cage a winner."

"I hope so." He said to her as the realization hit him that he might not be able to beat his former teammate.

"If you keep thinking like that you won't win." She scolded. "You've got this I know it." She said to him sternly. "I can not wait to be in your corner."

* * *

Punk was at at the gym catching up with Dean and even though he had this great news and should have been elated he still was reeling from his fight with AJ.

"What is your problem?" Dean asked sitting behind his desk. "You're going to make millions, you spent weeks away with your hot girlfriend, you're going to be the most talked about fight in the world and you're going to be in the best shape of your life for it."

"I'm thrilled." Punk said to him. "I just realized I finally have it all."

"You poor bastard." Dean responded deadpanned. "How do you get out of bed every morning?"

"It's just not right though, something is missing." Punk said to him.

"You really need more?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"What do you think about marriage?" Punk asked him seriously.

"I'm for it but no offense you're not really my type." Dean responded just as seriously.

"You know what I mean." Punk groaned.

"Are you thinking about it because you're afraid she's going to leave again?" Dean asked him.

"No. I mean obviously that's on my mind but I've been thinking about it more and more." Punk admitted. "I see her point."

"I do too." Dean agreed looking at his phone.

"Do you think you'll ever get married?" Punk asked him.

"Sure." Dean shrugged putting his phone down. "As soon as I find a woman who can put up with me, put me in my place, understand my schedule, support what I do and not beg me to quit because it's too dangerous or I spend too much time away...it's not easy to find."

"Why would you marry her though?" Punk asked curiously.

"Women like that are a dime a dozen and if I don't put a ring on her finger it's open season." Dean said to him and Punk rolled his eyes. "It's true." he said to him. "If a girl says she has a boyfriend you think of puppy high school love and it's fair game but a woman tells you she's married you back the fuck off."

"I just don't think that's a good enough reason." Punk said to him. "AJ hinted around that it's about being temporary that I can end it without fighting for us."

"She could do that too." Dean pointed out and then it hit Punk, if he was 'temporary' so was she. "I mean what if tomorrow morning she sneaks out in the middle of the night? She has no reason to stay and fight. Also legally it makes sense. If you're sick in the hospital who do you want making your decisions?"

"AJ." Punk said without a thought.

"But it would go to your next of kin." Dean pointed out. "They'd call up your brother or parents who you haven't spoken to in a decade and if god forbid something were to happen to you I assume you'd want AJ to get the house and whatever you left behind?"

"Of course." Punk said as all these thoughts ran through his head.

"She doesn't have a legal leg to stand on." Dean said to him. "Same with her. If something were to happen to her I think you'd be the one to know what's best for her?"

"Absolutely." Punk said to him.

"Well if you don't plan on getting married I'd at least call my lawyer and put all this down legally. And let's be real, your job is dangerous and AJ is going to need that security." Dean said to him. "Can I ask why you are fighting this marriage thing?"

"I don't even know anymore." Punk said thinking about it.

"She might be so upset that you don't want to marry her because you're not set on her." Dean said to him.

"I am set on her I plan on spending the rest of my life with her." Punk said confidently.

"So why can't you make it legal?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know even know anymore." Punk admitted. "This time we spent away all I kept thinking was that we should keep going and never look back. I'd be happy living out of my car with her forever."

"It would get cramped." Dean teased.

"I like her close." Punk smirked.

"I would too." Dean added with a grin and Punk glared at him. "She's hot." he defended.

"I know." Punk groaned.

"I'm not trying to force you into something you don't want I'm just pointing out the benefits." Dean defended.

"I don't know if I even don't want it anymore." Punk confided. "But speaking of I better get out of here and take her home." He said standing up. AJ stopped at he pet shop and was going to meet Punk at the gym in a few minutes but when he stepped out of the office she was already there.

"Dude if this isn't a sign I don't know what is." Dean laughed from behind Punk.

AJ was a few feet away holding a baby that clearly belonged to one of the guys at the gym. The baby was giggling in her face as AJ made funny faces at him. She looked so great with a baby that even Punk was slightly taken aback.

"I didn't steal it." AJ said noticing Punk looking at her. "I borrowed him." She defended holding the baby close to her.

"Take your time." He smirked.

"Yea it might the only baby time you get." Dean added with a laugh but thankfully AJ didn't hear him and Punk was ready to kill him. "A joke." he defended nervously.

AJ quickly passed the baby back to the mother and walked over to Punk.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yea." He said placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Bye Dean." AJ waved.

"See you around AJ, Punk." Dean nodded towards him.

* * *

The minuted they stepped outside the cold breeze hit them so AJ curled into Punk and held her a little tighter.

"Did you get your schedule?" he asked her.

"Yea. I'm going to be working really late on Thursday so you don't have to get me, I'll take a cab." She said to him.

"I'll just come get you." He said to her.

"It's super late." She warned him.

"Then I'm definitely will be coming to get you." He said to her. "What time?"

"1 or 2." She told him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Inventory." She said to him.

"I don't want you in that store until that time alone." Punk said to her.

"The inventory guy will be there." AJ said to him.

"I'll rephrase, I don't want you in that store alone with a complete stranger." Punk said to her. "Better?"  
"I think Luis will be there." AJ said to him.

"Of course." Punk smirked. "That makes me feel a lot better."

"Phil." She sighed.

"I mean it." He lied. "I wouldn't feel right with you being in there alone like that." He forced out.

"I'm actually a little sad to go back." She admitted. "I had such a great vacation with you."

"Really?" he asked with a relieved smile.

"Totally." She promised. "It was just so stress free and relaxing. Can we make it an annual trip? We'll schedule at least a week once a year and do it?"

"Absolutely." He promised. "We'll go different places too."

"I'd like that a lot." She said resting her head against his chest to shield herself from the wind.


	19. This Means War

**This Means War**

* * *

AJ was working late for inventory and was in the closed shop with Luis as they waited for the inventory company to arrive.

"You really don't have to stay I can handle this alone." AJ said to him. "I'm sure you have important things to attend to."

"Anything I invest in is important." Luis said from behind the desk in the office and AJ was sitting across from him. She was smiling at her phone and it peeked Luis's interests. "Something funny?"

"Phil just sent me a picture of Larry, he got his head stuck in the banister at home." AJ laughed and showed him the picture.

"How are things with you and Phil?" Luis questioned. "If it's too personal-"

"No it's fine. And we're great." AJ told him.

"Did he agree to marriage?" Luis asked her.

"No." AJ said to him. "And I don't expect him to ever change his mind."

"So that's it?" Luis asked.

"I'm happy with him." AJ said to him. "Why push my luck? No one has ever loved me like he has."

"Only because you haven't given anyone else the chance to." Luis reminded her.

"I went so many years without having a boyfriend or anyone pay any interest in me." AJ said to him. "Phil loved me even before I looked like this."

"I find it hard to believe you looked any different." Luis smirked.

"I used to have frizzy hair that I pulled back everyday, big glasses, only wore sweats and never even wore makeup." AJ confided. "The guys at the gym next door used to compare me to a dog but not Phil. He always defended me and always spent time with me here."

"I still find it unfair that you're giving up what you want." Luis noted.

"But I'm not." AJ shrugged. "I want him no matter what." she then checked her watch and frowned. "Where are these guys?" she asked standing up and walking out of the office.

"I'm sure they're just running a little late." Luis said following her out.

"I don't want to be here all night." AJ said to him.

"Would that be so terrible?" Luis asked her. "Is something wrong with me?" he teased.

"No of course not but I thought I'd be working." AJ said to him.

"Why did you really return my ring?" Luis asked out of nowhere.

"Because it was inappropriate." She replied simply. "Why did you give to me?"

"Did Phil tell you it was inappropriate?" Luis questioned.

"No." AJ said to him. "It was my idea to return to you. Now again, why did you give to me? Were you trying to hurt my feelings? Dangle a ring in my face?"

"I could give you another ring." Luis offered. "A family even."

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked him.

"I enjoy spending time with you." Luis admitted. "You're the only person I know who isn't intimidated by me. I'd like to spend more time with you, quality time."

"What are you saying?" she asked with a laugh.

"Go out with me." Luis offered.

"Oh, no." AJ laughed.

"I'm not kidding April." Luis said seriously. "We get along very well and we both want the same things. I want a family just as much as you do."

"You hardly know me." AJ reminded him.

"I know enough." Luis said to her. "I know you're smart, funny, pretty, captivating..."

"Is this a joke?" AJ asked with a giggle.

"No." Luis smirked. "I really like your laugh. I also don't want to brag but I was name Chicago's most eligible bachelors. I really believe you and I could have some fun together."

"I'm not your type." AJ said to him.

"I don't really have a set type." Luis smirked. "What do you say?" he asked brushing her hair gently behind her ear and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Why won't you answer me?" She asked him. "Why did you give me that ring?"

"I gave it to you so you could get a taste of greater opportunities." Luis said to her. "That ring cost more than what your boyfriend made last year in it's entirety." and AJ smiled to herself. "So, what do you say?"

"I say if you really knew me as well as you thought you did you'd know money doesn't mean anything to me. I only got a cellphone last year, I used to sleep in a roach infested apartment for years, I would get days without eating and I didn't complain once. Money means nothing to me." she then grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"Where are you going?" Luis asked her.

"I quit." AJ said to him and he actually smirked.

"Really?" He asked thinking she was kidding. "Am I too tempting?"

"Not at all. I just don't like you anymore." She said to him.

"I've been nothing but generous and respectful to you." Luis reminded her.

"You have but you're disrespectful to Phil." AJ said to him. "And that I can't tolerate or forgive. Good luck Luis and thank you for the opportunity."

"What are you going to do?" Luis asked still amused.

"I don't know." She said zipping up her jacket. "I'll stay in the pet business possibly." And Luis laughed loudly. "Why is that funny?"

"You think you could compete against me?" Luis asked her.

"You think I couldn't?" AJ asked back. "I had no intentions of that but maybe I will. I would do much better than you."

"I doubt that. No offense April but most people who own a successful business usually have a college degree." Luis said to her and AJ had never been so insulted. "Also and please don't take offense to this but this is a man's world."

"The pet business is a man's world?" AJ asked growing angry.

"No but the business world is a man's world." Luis informed her and AJ rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

"The more you insult the more it motivates me." AJ warned him unlocking the door.

"Save yourself the time and your boyfriends money." Luis said to her. "You'd never last against me."

"We'll just have to wait and see about that." she said storming out the door.

* * *

Punk had fallen asleep on the couch but made sure to set his alarm for a few hours to go pick up AJ. His alarm isn't what woke him up, it was his girlfriend sitting on his stomach looking down at him. She scared the crap out of him and he was slightly out breath.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Punk asked her seriously but she didn't budge.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked him.

"No." He said running his hands over his eyes to wake himself up. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking at the time.

"You don't think because I didn't graduate from college that I'm stupid?" She clarified.

"No why don't you keep asking me that?" Punk asked her. "And why are you home so early?"

"I quit." She told him and his eyes widened with excitement.

"Why?" he asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Luis doesn't think I'm smart enough to open my own business." She said to him.

"Luis is a moron." Punk said to her. "Is that why you quit?"

"No but still." She frowned. "He asked me out."

"Oh really?" Punk asked sitting up as much as he could with AJ planted on him.

"I couldn't work for someone who didn't respect my relationship." She said to him. "He told me he'd give me marriage and a family."

"That's so generous of him." Punk said sarcastically trying to get up. "Up AJ." he instructed.

"No you can't go down there." She warned him and frowned.

"Of course I can." Punk scoffed. "How fucking dare he!"

"You'll never have to see him again." AJ reminded him. "But did you hear me? I want to open my own business."

"I heard you and I think that's great." Punk said to her.

"I want a space right near Joe's." She told him. "I want to compete with him directly. I may not be as educated as him but it's not a man's world." she ranted.

"Of course it's not." Punk agreed. "He's stupid to doubt you."

"He was stupid to challenge me." She said to him.

"I'll tell you what, first thing in the morning we'll talk about this more and look into what exactly goes into opening this kind of place. Then after that we'll start looking into places-" Punk said but she cut him off.

"I want to do it myself." She said to him and he seemed hurt. "I obviously want your input and you with me while I do this stuff but I have to do this on my own, financially at least."

"No you don't." He said to her. "You don't have that kind of money to open up a place on your own."

"I have some money saved up and I can get a loan." She said to him.

"That's such a waste when I can just give you the money." He said to her. "Why get yourself into debt?"

"Because I need to do this." She said to him. "The last year everything I've done or have is because of you but now I want to do something and say that I was able to do it without someone holding my hand and helping me."

"You can do anything you put your mind to. You're the most determined person I have ever met and don't ever let some rich snob tell you that you can't because you're a woman or you're not smart enough because you are." he said to her.

"Are you just saying that because you love me?" She asked cutely and he gave her half a smile.

"I wouldn't love you if you didn't have all of those qualities." Punk responded smoothly.

"He made me feel like shit." She sighed.

"Good." Punk said surprising her and she scrunched up her face.

"Why is that good? I thought that would make you want to punch him." She noted confused.

"It does." He said simply. "I've been waiting to punch him for a long time but it's good because when people used to make me feel like shit it used to motivate me."

"Well I am feeling motivated." She admitted.

"Clearly." He smirked. "You're ready to open up your own shop which I think would be awesome."

"You really think I can do it?" she asked him.

"Hell yea I do." Punk said to her. "I can't wait to help you realize your dreams the way you've helped me do the same."

"You don't have to-" she began.

"If you weren't around to help me I wouldn't be where I am today it's time I return the favor." He said happily.

"I mean it Phil-" she started again.

"Either let me help you destroy him from a business standpoint or I'll have to punch him in the face." Punk said simply.

"I better start writing ideas down now." She said giving in and climbing off of him but he tried to grab her.

"We can do that in the morning." Punk suggested sitting up. "Since you're home so early we could-" he didn't even finish because she was already upstairs.

* * *

A few days later Punk woke up and it was going to be his first day back at the gym. He woke up to an empty bed and when he came downstairs to find AJ already wide awake and having coffee with Paul.

"Morning." Punk greeted.

"Hi honey." AJ said getting up and giving him a kiss then poured him a cup of coffee.

"What's going on?" Punk asked nodding towards all of the paperwork.

"I want to invest in your girlfriend." Paul said to him.

"She doesn't need an investor, I'm going to take care of everything for her." Punk said to him.

"This is a really expensive thing I want to do." AJ warned him. "I welcome the help."

"What do you know about pet shops anyway?" Punk asked him.

"Nothing." Paul admitted. "But I know AJ and I'll invest in anything related to her also we're not doing a pet shop anymore."

"What?" Punk asked

"A boarding place." AJ said happily. "We're going to board animals and take in abandoned ones. That's everything I've ever wanted!" she cheered.

"I remember you mentioning that." Punk said having to smile at her excitement.

"This won't be just your typical boarding place either. It will cater to more than dogs, have live camera connection so they can check in, round the clock staff, top of the line toys and food." Paul said to him.

"See? Pricey." She said to him.

"I think it's a great idea." Punk said sipping his coffee.

"I also want to try to be as affordable as possible." she said to him. "Most boarding places are just far too expensive and in the area I'm looking to open up in those people won't be able to afford much."

"I thought we agreed you'd look in a better area then where Luis's place is?" Punk asked her hopefully.

"Yea I was going to but Paul had a better idea." AJ said looking at Paul to continue.

"There's an empty building directly across the street." Paul grinned.

"You're going to open up right across the street?" Punk asked her and she nodded.

"It's the perfect amount of space." She said to him. "Paul is taking me to look at it later."

"You can run over from the gym when we go." Paul said to him and Punk nodded.

"I can't remember the last time I was this excited!" She cheered and ran out of the kitchen.

"She's cute." Paul smirked.

"Very." Punk agreed sitting down.

"At least this business venture will distract her from the marriage thing." Paul said to him.

"Good." Punk said sipping his coffee.

"Feeling ready to get back in the gym?" Paul asked him.

"I'm dying to get back in there." Punk admitted. "I need to beat him it's not even about the win."

"And you will." Paul said to him. "It'll be in Vegas."

"I know." Punk said as he glanced at all of AJ's notes and smirked.

"She's very into this." Paul smirked.

"She is." Punk agreed. "She deserves to have this, she deserves it all."

"So what did happen with her and Mr. Cortes?" Paul asked him.

"He's an asshole. You can also tell him I'm not endorsing shit for him." Punk said to him.

"We have a contract." Paul informed him.

"Get out of it." Punk said simply.

"It's not that easy Punk." Paul sighed. "You also need that money if you plan on helping AJ with this."

"That would be ironic." Punk laughed to himself. "He's going to put his own store out of business."

"This could get pretty pricey especially for it to feature everything she wants." Paul said to him.

"I don't care if I have to sell this house and move into her old shitty apartment to make this happen for her." Punk said to him.

"That won't happen but you're going to need to keep the Cortes endorsement." Paul said to him.

"He told her he would marry her and give her a family." Punk said to him.

"Tempting." Paul said seriously and Punk narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't give me that look, if he asked me to marry him I would. He could buy AJ her own country if she wanted, he seems nice enough, attractive, rich beyond words-"

"I get it Paul." Punk said annoyed.

"And yet she picked you a guy who won't even marry her." Paul snorted.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" Punk asked him.

"No I'm trying to make you realize how crazy she really is about you." Paul said to him.

"I already know and I feel the same." Punk said to him. "I've actually been thinking about the marriage thing."

"Really?" Paul asked amused.

"I get where she is coming from." Punk admitted. "I don't seem as committed to her as she does to me but I am."

"You still can't marry her because you want to prove a point to her." Paul said to him.

"It's not about proving a point. I don't want her to go anywhere ever and I want to grow old with her-" Punk confided.

"-you'll grow older faster since she's younger." Paul added and Punk glared at him.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Punk asked him. "I'm trying to tell you I want to marry her."

"You genuinely want to or you're doing it out of guilt?" Paul asked him.

"Genuinely." Punk said to him. "I know she's not going anywhere even if I don't ask her but I want he to be my wife."

"That's is great." Paul grinned. "But you can worry about that marriage stuff after the fight."

"I am." Punk said to him. "I still have a lot to think through and really want to get through this fight first then I'm going to do it."

"What about kids?" Paul asked him and Punk had a sly smile.

"She's great with babies." He had to admit.

"It's like you're a different person." Paul laughed.

"Hey, so I was thinking of names for the the pet place and what do you think of 'Larry's'?" AJ asked as she walked back into the kitchen. "I was thinking he could even be our mascot."

"Isn't there a cuter dog you could use?" Paul asked her seriously.

"Don't call our dog ugly." Punk scoffed.

"Or I was thinking 'Larry's Punk palace'." She said to him. "This way both my boys can be such a big part of this."

"You'd name your business after me?" Punk asked touched and she nodded.

"Of course. I actually think it will bring me really good luck." She said to him.

"You better start getting ready." Paul instructed her.

"I am but I'm just so excited!" She yelled out then ran back out of the kitchen with Larry following her faithfully.

"She's very energetic." Paul warned him. "You sure you want to marry her?"

"I like her energetic." Punk grinned happily sipping his coffee.

"She has some set of balls though, going one on one against Luis Cortes." Paul said giving her credit.

"I assure you that she has no balls." Punk said seriously. "But she is brave and if I didn't hate Cortes so much I would pity him because he doesn't stand a chance against her. Not that I think he cares too much for that shop anyway."

"He won't want to lose against her." Paul said to him.

"Too bad for him." Punk shrugged. "She's going to eat him up and spit him out and I get a front row seat. The cherry on top? Is when he not only goes out of business but by that point she'll be wearing my ring, not his condescending, obnoxious over the top ring." he said smugly.

"She's going to be really surprised when you do it." Paul said to him.

"That's the plan." Punk smiled to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews :)**

 **I hope you all have noticed that I've done this story differently with no love triangles, no breakups but really to write a genuine love story between the two. Now, with this all wrapping up so nicely I have the option to create some drama or end it- what do you think?**


	20. Underwater

**Underwater**

* * *

Three months had gone by and AJ was moving forward with her plans while Punk was training for his fight. Punk had been in Vegas for the last two weeks and AJ was set to join him today. She had stayed back in Chicago the extra days to get things done for her new business but she was anxious to get to Vegas. The minute she walked into his old gym where he was training her ran right to her and greeted her with a hug and long deep kiss.

"I've missed you so much." Punk said pulling his lips away briefly.

"I've missed you more." She argued kissing him again.

"This is so sweet." Paul teased. "But Punk we need you back."

"I need a few minutes." Punk told him.

"It's ok. I'm going to head to the hotel I wanted to stop here before there." She told him.

"You're coming to weigh-in's later, right?" Punk asked her.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world." AJ smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"You have a lot going on I understand." He assured her. "I've just really missed you."

"You said that already." Paul added in.

"Could you give me a minute alone?" Punk snapped.

"Be nice." AJ smirked.

"He's been a grouchy bastard since the day he landed in Vegas." Paul mocked. "Don't ever leave him." He warned AJ who giggled.

"I think I'm going to go back to the hotel and lay by the pool for a little." She said to him.

"You've been working your ass off you deserve a restful day." Punk agreed. "What bikini are you going to wear?"

"None of that now." AJ warned him with a smile. "You know your rule." She reminded him of his 'no sex' rule the week of a fight.

"Yea, yea." He sighed. "The second the fight is over though..."

"Do you realize this was the longest we were apart since we started dating?" she asked him.

"It sucked." He said bluntly.

"You'll see her plenty tomorrow night." Paul reminded him. "I'll take you to the hotel."

"I have the cab outside still but thank you Paul." She smiled then looked back to Punk. "What time do I have to be ready?"

"Around 3." He said to her. "I'll have Paul pick you up at 2."

"That's like three hours of pool time." She grinned. "That's the only thing I miss about Vegas."

"Go lay by the pool, read one of your boring books and I'll see you in a few hours." he said giving her one last kiss.

"2 sharp." Paul warned her sternly.

"Got it." She said happily and gave him a wave as she walked out of the gym.

"So are you going to do it?" Paul asked anxiously.

"Do what?" Punk asked innocently.

"You know what." Paul grinned. "You said the minute after your fight you're going to propose."

"I'm not saying anything." Punk replied coyly.

"You can trust me." Paul frowned.

"I may or may not have a ring hiding in the safe of my hotel room." Punk admitted quietly.

"Is it big?" Paul asked eagerly.

"Put's Luis's ring to shame." Punk scoffed. "I spent weeks getting it just right. I had it designed specifically for her."

"And you aren't getting cold feet?" Paul asked him.

"No surprisingly the only thing I'm nervous about is her saying no." Punk admitted.

"She wouldn't." Paul assured.

"She might think I'm only doing it to appease her." Punk told him.

"Are you?" Paul asked him.

"No." Punk said honestly. "I really want this. I want to see her walk down the aisle to me and pledge her love and devotion to me and me only. I want to call her my wife and I want a family with her. I'm not getting any younger."

"Wow." Paul laughed. "Where did this all come from?"

"I've just been thinking about it more and more." Punk confided. "Why wouldn't I want those things? I always said I didn't because I didn't think a woman like AJ even existed."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Paul said to him. "We'll celebrate the engagement after the fight- get back to work." He ordered and Punk just nodded.

* * *

AJ was laying by the pool under the hot sun and taking occasional dips. She did drift off with the book she was reading falling onto her chest. She was woken up by her being shaken.

"I said 2 sharp." Paul frowned looking down at her.

"Oh crap." AJ said jumping out of her chair. "What time is it?"

"1:30." Paul scolded and AJ gave him an annoyed look. "Good thing I didn't take your word for it."

"It's fine I have plenty of time." She said standing up in her simple black bikini. She reached for her towel and book and pushed her damp hair behind her ear and that's when she felt the bare earlobe. "Oh shit!" she shouted touching her other ear and realized one earring was still in.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"My earring came off." AJ said shaking her towel out and Paul looked under her chair.

"It's just an earring." Paul said to her.

"No they're not. Phil gave me these for our one year anniversary." AJ said feeling herself about to cry and looked towards the semi-crowded pool. "Let me just check in the pool."

"We don't have time." Paul said grabbing her arm. "I'll call someone here at the hotel and they'll look."

"It could be gone by now! Those earrings cost him a fortune! What if someone takes it?" she asked dramatically.

"I'm sure they already did." Paul said to her. "I'll replace it for you myself this way Punk never has to know."

"I can't Paul I have to look." She then dove into the pool and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Five minutes!" Paul warned her as she ducked back under. He pulled out his phone to let the driver know they were going to be a little late and kept glancing towards the pool. "We're going to be so late." he muttered to himself and glanced back towards the pool and noticed AJ hadn't come up yet.

Paul frowned and placed his phone into his pocket as he walked towards the edge of the pool and peered in looking for her over the crowd. It had to be at least two minutes before he saw her at the deep end that was close eleven feet and saw her struggling at the bottom of the floor.

"Hey!" Paul screamed. "She's stuck!" he yelled out noticing one hand appeared to be stuck as she tried to use her body to pull it out. "Help!" He yelled towards the lifeguard who ran towards the edge and dove in once he saw AJ.

Paul was on his knees peering into the water as another pool lifeguard cleared out the rest of the pool.

"Why isn't she being pulled up!" Paul yelled to no one in particular.

Paul was now panicking when he saw AJ was no longer moving and the lifeguard trying to help her swam to the top. The lifeguard was trying to give her breaths but she had now been under at least another three.

"Turn off the pump!" he yelled out and someone ran to a door that had controlled the pool.

The lifeguard went back under but he still couldn't free AJ's hand and Paul was about ready to pass out. His phone kept going off but he didn't even notice, if he had he would have seen Punk was trying to find out where he and AJ were. What looked to be a paramedic dove into the pool next as the lifeguard came up for air and he was able to finally free AJ and swam her to the top.

"Is she ok?" Paul asked frantically as two people began to give CPR. "Is she breathing?"

"How long was she under?" the wet paramedic asked Paul as he gave her chest compression's.

"I don't know- a few minutes- maybe five." Paul said nervously.

"She has a pulse." someone said and Paul felt relief.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Paul asked leaning over them.

"What's her name?" A dry paramedic asked him.

"It's uh-" Paul started but he was very flustered. "She was looking for earring." he told him instead of AJ's name.

"It's ok sir." The man said helping Paul to a seat as AJ was placed on a stretcher and being wheeled out as quickly as possible. "She's going to get the best medical attention."

"We have somewhere to be." Paul told him going pale.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The paramedic asked.

"No she's a friend her boyfriend-" Paul started then realized Punk didn't know.

"What is her name?" The paramedic asked him again.

"April Mendez." Paul said to him. "It's going to be Brooks soon but she doesn't know that." he rambled nervously. "Her boyfriend has to know."

"Does she have family we can contact?" The paramedic asked him.

"Is she going to be alright? She had a pulse." Paul questioned.

"They're going to do the best they can but she was under for a long time." The paramedic said to him.

"Increases the chance of brain damage." Paul muttered under hid breath and dropped his head into hands. "I told her to leave the fucking earring!" he shouted out at no one in particular. "I have to get Punk." he said standing up.

"What about family?" The paramedic asked stopping him.

"She lives in Chicago and she has a father but who knows if he's even sober today. Her boyfriend needs to know he's nearby." Paul said to him. "Can I tell him she's going to be ok?"

"I would tell him to get to the hospital as soon as possible." The paramedic suggested solemnly.

* * *

Punk's weigh-in was over and he noticed both AJ and Paul missing. The minute he stepped backstage he called Paul again but it again went unanswered then tried AJ but her phone wasn't even on.

"Where the fuck are they!" Punk shouted towards his coach.

"Didn't see your cheering squad outside." Tommy smirked coming up behind Punk who looked pissed. "Did little AJ realize that I'm going to embarrass you again?"

"Fuck off." Punk snapped. "I'm going to be swimming in your blood tomorrow night."

"Ok Punk." Tommy forced out trying to hide a laugh. "I don't think you're taking me very seriously."

"Oh I am." Punk said to him. "Tomorrow is the biggest fight of my career and I'm not losing this time."

"We'll just have to wait and see-" Tommy began but saw Paul standing behind Punk.

"Punk." Paul rasped out and he turned to look at Paul.

"Where the hell have you been?" Punk asked looking at him then noticed AJ wasn't with him. "She was running late? Probably fell asleep by the pool." he smirked.

"Yea she did." Paul said looking down at his feet and Paul never looked away from someone when he spoke to them.

"Where is she?" Punk asked confused. "She still at the hotel?"

"Can we talk in private?" Paul asked nodding for him to follow him away from Tommy and the rest of his team.

"No. You can tell me right here and now where the hell AJ is." Punk demanded.

"I really don't think this is something everyone should hear." Paul barely whispered.

"You're freaking me out." Punk warned him. "Tell me right now where she is."

"The hospital." Paul told him and his face dropped. "She had an accident at the pool."

"What kind of accident?" Punk asked trying to remain calm.

"She lost her earring and went to look for it. I guess it was by the drain and her hand got stuck." Paul told him. "I don't really know. One minute I was on my phone and she was fine and a second later I saw her at the bottom of the pool freaking out. They got her out eventually-"

"Eventually?" Punk asked horrified. "How long was she under? Is she ok?"

"A while." Paul admitted and Punk took a step back in shock. "She's at the hospital they got a pulse but she wasn't waking up and she was under for so long-"

Punk was already jetting past Paul who chased after him leaving everyone listening stunned.

* * *

The hospital got in touch with AJ's father who was flying down but he told the doctors to run everything by Punk. There were no decisions to make at the moment though. When Punk arrived at the hospital AJ was hooked up to all machines and breathing tubes and was in a coma. The doctors wouldn't be able to tell if there was any brain damage until she would wake up which they told Punk the sooner the better. Punk sat at her bedside with his arms crossed and Paul sat across the room watching over both of them.

"Look at her." Punk said noting how pale she looked. "What was she thinking?"

Paul remained quiet since Punk had been talking to himself for most of the visit that was now going on four hours.

"I'm talking to you now Paul." Punk said to him but didn't look at him, he kept his eyes glued on AJ the entire time in case she moved or showed any signs of life.

"She loves the earrings." Paul said quietly. "She wanted to find it."

"Those stupid fucking anniversary earrings? A gift she didn't even want to begin with." Punk spat. "If I would have given her that ring this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't think like that." Paul said to him. "I'm sure she didn't realize she was risking her life."

"Why isn't she waking up?" Punk asked him. "The nurse said she should be up any minute if she's going to be ok."

"I don't know." Paul said quietly. "I wish I could have done more to help her."

"What am I supposed to do?" Punk asked him.

"Talk to her, hold her hand." Paul suggested.

"I'm too mad at her." Punk admitted and Paul frowned sadly. "It's a fucking earring. I'd buy her a hundred more pairs."

"I think it was the sentiment behind the earrings." Paul said to him quietly. "You can't be mad at her, she needs to hear your voice."

"Can she even hear me?" Punk asked eyeing her carefully. "I'm mad at you." He said loudly but there was no response.

"Maybe you can say something nicer?" Paul suggested.

"If I lose her over an earring-" Punk began.

"You're not." Paul said to him. "She's a little ass kicker."

"She wont' wake up!" Punk yelled looking over to him finally. "I can't do this without her."

"Do what? Fight?" Paul asked.

"Anything." Punk said to him feeling himself start to get worked up for the first time. "I can't go home, I can't fight, I can't look at our dog, I can't do any of it!"

"She's not gone." Paul reminded him.

"She looks gone." He sniffled looking at her. "All of those machines-"

"How many times has she been strong for you?" Paul asked him. "How many times has she helped you shower after a tough fight or rough workout? Iced your sore body? Kept you motivated when you wanted to quit?"

"Every time which is a lot." Punk admitted.

"Now you can return the favor." Paul said to him. "Take her hand and tell her you love her and tell her to fight! Plenty of people survive this."

"She was under for so long." Punk argued shaking his head as he wept into his own hands.

"She can fight through this!" Paul yelled walking over to him. "Can you live without this woman?"

"You know I can't." Punk said looking up at him and Paul tried his hardest to stay tough even though his own heart broke for him.

"Then you tell her that." He said grabbing Punk's hand and placing it over AJ's. "She needs to hear you. Talk to her, beg her to wake up!"  
Paul's phone was vibrating and he looked at the ID.

"It's Dana." Paul said to him.

"I can't think about fighting right now." Punk warned him.

"I know and I'm sure they understand." Paul said to him. "I'll be right back, do you want coffee?"

"I wouldn't be able to keep it down." Punk said as his attention went back to AJ.

"Hey." Punk said to her as he inched the chair closer and used both hands to clutch one of hers. "I'm not mad- well actually I am man." He told her honestly.

"But I'll get over it you know I always do." he said waiting for her to respond. "You're still beautiful you know." he said now brushing some of her hair behind her ear. "And I don't know if you heard Paul but he said you're a little ass kicker and he's right if anyone can pull through this is you. And I need you to because I was kind of banking on spending the rest of my life with you." he confided.

"I have a ring. It's really nice or at least that's what the woman at the jewelry store told me it was. And I know what you would say- no because you think I'm doing it as some sort of favor to you but really I'm doing it for selfish reasons. I want to wake up next to you everyday and fall asleep with you laying all over me even when it's like a hundred degrees." He teased. "I want to see you in a white dress and listen to you promise to love me forever. I want every man on this planet to know that you're spoken for and I will hurt anyone who tries to take you from me. I want to introduce you as my wife and I want to have children with you. A boy and a girl." he added seriously as he had given it a lot of thought. "But I can't have any of this without you."

"April." He sighed leaning in closer to her. "If you die, I die." he whispered. "I love you. I need you more than you realize." he began to plead. "I'll do anything. I'll rub your feet everyday, I'll cleanup after Larry's messes, I'll do the grocery shopping, I'll do laundry, you'll never have to lift a finger again you just have to sit there an look pretty which shouldn't be difficult because even though you're at your worse you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." he whispered repeatedly into her hand that he kept pressed to his lips. He must have said it near a thousand times when he heard a sound and looked up. AJ's eyes were halfway opened and she was groaning.

"AJ." He whispered and smiled and kissed her hand as hard as possible.

"What's going on?" Paul asked walking in with a coffee.

"She's awake get a doctor." Punk instructed and Paul dropped his coffee on the floor and ran out of the room.

"Can you hear me baby?" He asked standing up but not letting go of her hand and leaning over her body. She barely nodded but couldn't speak due to tube in her throat. "Don't talk just look at me." he instructed. "You're going to be ok." he promised her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for their input. I should have clarified that the drama wouldn't have been a 'villain' or a break-up. Every story needs a splash of drama so there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed :)**


	21. PTSD

**PTSD**

* * *

A couple of days later AJ was just starting to talk again but still in the Vegas hospital. Punk was literally glued to her bedside. When she fell asleep he was there, when she woke up he was there but he was clearly changing since he was always wearing something different. She still had more tests to do but so far everything was looking good and no signs of brain damage which was a small miracle.

"How's your throat today?" He asked placing a small ice chip into her mouth.

"Better but still soar." Her voice was still pretty raspy. "Don't you want to rest?"

"I am resting." He said nodding towards the small folding bed rolled up in the room.

"Even my dad left already." AJ smirked.

"He had to get back to work, I don't." He said placing another ice chip into her mouth.

"How was your fight?" She asked him and he looked at her as if he was crazy.

"You think I fought?" He asked her seriously.

"It was a big fight." she pointed out.

"I didn't fight AJ." He said to her. "You know I can't fight without you in my corner."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him and he looked at her nervously. "You just seem upset. I thought it was lack of sleep but clearly you're sleeping."

"I am mad." Punk said putting another chip into her mouth and she was growing annoyed. "It's not your fault though."

"I didn't think my hand was going to get stuck." AJ said to him. "I barely was under the drain it just sucked me in." She said to him and he ran an ice cube over her chapped lips to keep them moist as well.

"It was just an earring." He said to her.

"It was important to me." She reminded him.

"Nothing is more important than your safety." Punk argued. "I don't care what you dropped down there."

"Don't I a get out of jail free pass since I'm the one in the hospital?" She asked innocently.

"Yea you do." He said to her. "You didn't just scare me, Paul was paler than you were. The doctors thought he was going to have a heart attack."

"I feel bad." She frowned.

"Don't feel bad just promise me you'll never do something like that again." He pleaded.

"I'm never going into a pool again." AJ said to him seriously. "I thought I was dead."

"You remember?" He asked her and she nodded.

"You know when people ask what would be worse? Burn or drown to death I experienced the drown one and I don't think I could ever forget it." She said to him. "I kept thinking about you."

"What were you thinking?" he asked her.

"It was stupid." She said shyly.

"Tell me." He encouraged.

"I swear I saw you." She said to him. "Right before I closed my eyes you were swimming to me."

"I met the paramedic and lifeguard that got you out and trust me I don't like either." Punk smirked.

"I should thank them." AJ said to him.

"I thanked them." Punk assured her. "I wanted to do something more, give them some cash or at least tickets to a fight but they refused. They came by to check in on you a few times too."

"There's still some good people in the world." she said with a weak smile.

"I would have kissed their feet if they would have let me." Punk admitted and AJ giggled lightly but then grabbed her throat. "The doctor said your throat would hurt for a little bit." he warned her.

"Yea no kidding." She mumbled.

"Did you hear me talking to you while you were out of it?" he asked her.

"I don't remember anything." She said to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she eyed him.

"I'm really sure." She smirked. "Did you tell me some deep dark secrets?"

"No." He said cracking a smile.

"When is your fight going to happen?" She asked him.

"Why are you so worried about that?" He asked her.

"Because it was such a big fight for you." She said to him. "And I ruined it."

"I haven't even thought about it. Everyone has been really cool about it from what Paul has told me." Punk said to her. "See that huge bouquet of roses?" he asked pointing at the beautiful red roses. There were actually a ton of flowers in the room but she noticed the red roses and nodded. "Those are from Tommy."

"That was nice." She said to him.

"It was." Punk had to agree. "Paul said he's been very vocal to the media about not fighting me until I know you're ok."

"I am ok now." She reminded him.

"I just need some more time." He said to her. "I had never been more scared in my life."

"Same here." She admitted. "I didn't think I'd ever get to see you or kiss you again."

"There's something I said to you a few days ago that I want to say again." He said shifting in his chair nervously.

"Uh-oh." She sighed as he placed the cup of ice chips down.

"No it's a good thing." He said to her. "I had this all planned out in a much grander way." He admitted wondering if this was the right thing to do.

"What's going on Phil?" She asked quietly.

"I got you this." He said pulling the small box out of his sweatpants pocket and she eyed it.

"Is it replica earrings?" she asked him.

"Give it up with these earrings now." He warned her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He could tell this was really the last thing she was expecting. "I don't think this is a good spot to do this but one thing that I learned from your accident is that tomorrow isn't promised."

"No it really isn't." she agreed. "But I plan on being a lot more careful." She assured him with a smirk.

"Good because I'm going to need you around." He said to her seriously.

"You're so romantic." She teased.

"Look, I love you." He said simply. "I love you so much that I can't even describe what I was feeling or thinking when Paul told me what happened. You came into my life and that was it for me. I never looked at another woman again. You're so beautiful on the inside and out that I pity every man on this planet who will never get the chance to be with you."

"Phil." She whispered unable to contain her smile.

"I mean every word." he said to her seriously. "I started thinking a few months back about a lot of things and came to a decision but like I said I wanted it done right and proper."

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"You're already my family." He said to her then opened the box. "But I want to make it official." AJ's eyes almost popped out of her head. The ring was huge but she couldn't even see it she was in shock from what he was asking. "And before you say no because you think I'm only doing this because I feel guilty I'm not." he said cutting her off. "I would never ask you if this wasn't something I wanted, well I thought I wanted to marry you but it turns out I need you to marry me." he said to her honestly.

"Am I dead?" she asked him slowly.

"No." He said simply. "If you were dead you wouldn't feel this." he said slipping the ring on her finger. "I want it all with you. I want to marry you and I want to have kids with you."

"What about retiring and traveling?" She asked him. "You had plans."

"Why can't we do all of that married or with kids?" he asked her. "And who knows how I'll feel at that point all I know is I thought all of my plans were over a Friday night when you jumped into that pool."

"Are you really sure?" She asked nervously and he let out a small laugh. "This isn't some sort of PTSD from my accident?"

"I had that ring made up weeks ago. I spent months perfecting it specifically for you." He assured her. "You're making me nervous AJ." he warned her.

"Of course I'll marry you." She whispered and grabbed his face as strongly as she could and gave him a tender kiss. "But you know I'm committed to you without the ring too, right?"

"I know." He said to her. "It's just one of the many reasons I want to marry you. I'm hoping this motivates you to be extra careful in the future as well. You do realize it's not just your life on the line its mine?"

"It's not." She said shaking her head.

"I told you Friday night, you die, I die." He repeated and she felt so badly. "There is no me without you."

"Don't talk like that." She sighed. "You'd bounce back."

"Don't you know me at all?" He asked seriously.

"I know what you mean." She said understanding him as well. "I would feel the same. But now you know how nervous I get before you step into the cage."

"Big difference from being a professional fighter and drowning in a pool." He corrected. "You weren't breathing AJ." he informed her. "You were so pale I barely recognized you. You were lifeless." he was beginning to choke up.

"Do I look better now?" she asked hopefully.

"Your color has slowly came back." He noted. "You're eyes are opening and you're smiling."

"I'm also engaged." She reminded him as she stuck out her hand to admire her ring.

"Take it off before you go swimming." He warned her. "You technically died for an earring I don't know if the ring is too much for you."

"I told you I'm never swimming again." She said to him.

"You love to swim." he argued.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." She said to him. "Let's talk about the wedding."

"Already?" he asked her.

"I can't focus on your fight, can't call to check in on the renovations of the store so this is where we are." She shrugged.

"We're in Vegas we can just get married here." Punk joked but AJ didn't find it funny. "I was kidding."

"Were you?" She asked him. "Because I kind of like that."

"Really?" Punk asked unsurely.

"Unless the idea of it scares you." She said quickly.

"After last Friday nothing could scare me." He said to her.

"You're still really shook up." She frowned.

"Yea." He admitted. "It's going to take some time. Maybe once you're out of the hospital."

"I can ask them to rush these tests." She said to him.

"You'll do no such thing." Her warned her.

"You must be sick of looking at the hospital walls." She said to him.

"I'm not looking at them at all." He said looking her directly in the eyes. "And I could stare at you forever and I plan on it."

"I love you." She said holding back tears. "Thank you for staying here with me."

"Where else would I be?" he asked.

* * *

Three days later AJ was back at the Vegas hotel but Punk had put her on bed rest. She thought it was very sweet but now she was starting to go nuts. He had only just started to allow people to visit her. The only person she hadn't seen or spoken to was Paul who she would have thought he would be the one to see her first.

"Where is Paul?" AJ asked as Punk carried in her dinner for her and presented it to her on a tray.

"He was here, he didn't come in?" Punk asked surprised himself.

"No." She frowned. "I knew he was mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you?" Punk asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I ruined your fight." She reminded.

"You didn't ruin anything no one thinks you did. Even the critics who hate me don't blame you." Punk assured her.

"Paul isn't just your manager, he's my friend and business partner." She said to him.

"He has been working on the pet place for you." Punk said to her.

"Why won't he talk to me?" She sighed pushing her food away.

"No, no." he said shaking his head and pushing the food back to her. "Eat."

"I thought he would have at least congratulated us on the engagement." She mumbled.

"He did." Punk said to her. "I spoke to him the night I did and again today."

"Oh." She said quietly looking at her food.

"I think he's really shaken up." Punk admitted. "He is the one who found you at the bottom of the pool. And not for nothing, Paul really likes you. He doesn't have family or many friends he spends holidays with us he' was really shook up. He's coming back tonight with pictures of the progress on the pet store."

"Pet palace." AJ corrected.

"Of course." He smirked.

"I want to go home." She said to him.

"The minute we go home you're going to be running around with Larry and working at the 'pet palace'." Punk pointed out. "I need you to relax."

"Phil I have no broken bones." She reminded him. "I wasn't shot or ran over I swallowed too much water and I miss Larry."

"Here." Punk said pulling out his phone and passing it to her. "Dean sent me that picture of Larry and his couch."

"Larry chewed up his couch!" AJ said trying not to laugh.

"We'll be home soon." He promised her.

"Have you given anymore thought to what we discussed in the hospital?" she asked him.

"Yea I have and I love you to death and will sponge bathe you with pleasure but no I will not wear a nurses uniform while doing so." He teased in a serious voice causing her to burst out into laughter.

"I meant the Vegas wedding." She clarified.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible." he said to her.

"I'm sensing a 'but'." She sighed.

" _But_ I kind of had this vision of you walking towards me in a beautiful white dress." he said with a soft smile. "We don't have a lot of friends or family but I want them there too. We can do it in Chicago the week we get back unless you really want to elope otherwise I'm ok with that too."

"No you're right." she agreed. "I would like my dad to at least be there."

"I thought you would. He was very excited when I spoke to him." he said to her.

"You spoke to my dad about our engagement?" she asked surprised.

"I asked his permission weeks ago." Punk told her and she was stunned.

"I can't believe you did that." She said to him.

"Your dad loves me." Punk remarked smugly.

"How could he not?" she teased.

"I need you to eat now." He said to her. "Then you need a bath."

"I told you no baths." She said to him.

"You said no pools." He corrected.

"No pools of water in general." She said to him.

"You love baths." he frowned.

"Please don't push me on this right now." She sighed.

"Fine." He said to her. "I just thought a bath would be more relaxing."

"Nope." She said looking down at her dinner. "Did you get food."

"Nah, I'm just going to eat off your plate." he smirked grabbing a fry and placing it into his mouth.

When Paul came by later Punk let him in and looked at he pictures of the pet palace.

"It looks good." Punk said to him. "Did the electrician come? Is everything up to code?"

"Yea everything is good." Paul said to him. "It should be up and running a few weeks sooner then expected. I'll send you the pictures and you can show AJ."

"Show her yourself." Punk said pointing to the closed door.

"I don't want to bother her." Paul said brushing it off.

"She wants to see you Paul." Punk said to him. "She thinks you hate her."

"Why would I hate her?" Paul asked almost disgusted. "It's me she should be mad at. Speaking of." he said reaching into his jacket pocket and in a clear small baggy was AJ's earring. "They found when they cleaned the filters."

"You should give it to her." Punk said to him.

"I can't face her." Paul said to him.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"I just can't." Paul argued.

"I thought I heard you." AJ said opening her bedroom door.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, keep an eye on her." Punk said to Paul before he could protest.

"Hi Paul." AJ said walking to him.

"AJ." He said avoiding her face.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked sadly. "I'm sorry I ruined Phil's fight."

"You didn't." Paul said to her. "Here." He said passing her the earring.

"I'm actually relieved." She said with a smirk. "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"I can't even say it." Paul said to her walking to the door but AJ jumped in front of the door and blocked him from leaving.

"We're business partners and we're family." She said and that caused him to look at her finally. "Talk to me and tell me why you're so mad."

"I could never be mad at you, I used to think Punk was just whipped when he said he couldn't stay mad at you but it turns out you have that affect on all men." Paul joked.

"So what's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't swim." Paul said to her.

"So?" AJ asked.

"I saw you at the bottom of the pool and I couldn't jump in to get you because I can't swim." Paul admitted.

"You're not a lifeguard." AJ pointed out.

"I should have tried." Paul said to her.

"It wouldn't have changed anything." AJ argued. "And I'm fine."

"You weren't when they pulled you out of the water and you were basically dead." Paul said to her. "I cant get it out of my head. You didn't have a pulse at first, you weren't breathing, your lips were blue-"

"I'm fine now." AJ reminded him. "Didn't you alert everyone I was in the pool?"

"Yea." Paul nodded.

"Didn't you sit with Phil for hours in my room?" She asked him and again he nodded. "You did all you could possibly do and then some. I don't blame you I blame myself." she held up the bag so he could see it. "I almost died for this. Look how small it is."

"I told you not to go in." Paul reminded her quietly and she gave him a smile.

"I remember." She said to him. "Thank you for taking such good care of Phil when I couldn't." She said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for being alive." he responded holding her just as tightly.

"No sweat." She teased pulling away. "Now show me all the updates on the palace."

"Phil said no work for you." Paul said to her and she rolled her eyes. "You've spent a majority of your relationship taking care of him, let him do it for a change."

"It's over protective." AJ said to him.

"Only because he loves you so." Paul smirked.

"Just let me see the pictures I swear I won't ask questions." She said tugging on his arm.

"Fine." Paul sighed giving into her as most of the people in her life did...the future Mrs. Brooks was a very lucky woman.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

"I thought you were waiting until after the fight to get married?" Paul asked as he sat in Punk's bedroom and watched him adjust his tie in the mirror. Three weeks since Vegas and tonight he was marrying her.

"Tomorrow isn't guaranteed." Punk replied simply. "I don't want to waste another minute with her."

"I'm not trying to talk you out of it." Paul assured him. "It's just your fight is in one week."

"I know." Punk said checking his pockets for the rings.

"No honeymoon." Paul noted.

"We're leaving the day after the fight." Punk said to him. "Besides, AJ didn't want me to have a black eye or any visible cuts for wedding pictures." he smirked.

"It is her big day." Paul smirked.

"My big day too." he said happily. "I'm getting fucking married today!"

"I thought you'd have cold feet." Paul had to admit.

"Not after the Vegas accident." Punk said without hesitation. "Seeing her laying in that hospital bed woke me up. I knew I wanted to marry her before it happened but after seeing her I knew I had to marry her."

"It's a small wedding." Paul noted.

"Just the way we wanted it." Punk said to her. "We were going to elope while in Vegas but I wanted it to be somewhat traditional."

"You?" Paul laughed.

"I told you after Vegas I had an epiphany or something." Punk said to him.

"And are kids soon?" Paul asked.

"She hasn't agreed to that yet because she still is having trouble believing that this is something I want." Punk said to him.

"You really seem to want it." Paul smirked.

"I do." He said to her. "A family with her is what I want. More than the money or the fame I want everything I can possibly have with her and not take it for granted."

"You sound like a religious man." Paul said to him and Punk scoffed.

"Religion didn't pull AJ out of that pool, a paramedic and a lifeguard did." Punk said to him. "You spotting her also saved her."

"I didn't do anything." Paul reminded him seriously.

"If you hadn't have spotted her in the bottom of that pool she would have died." Punk told him seriously. "I was going to do this after the ceremony but since it came up." He said walking to his dresser and pulling a box out of it. "That's for you."

"I can't accept anything." Paul said holding up his hand.

"Yea you can." Punk said to him. "You've been with me from the start of this whirlwind career, you've been supportive of my relationship with AJ, you've been a great friend to me and her and more importantly you saved her life."

"I didn't." He repeated seriously. "Give that to the paramedic or someone else."

"I know you can't swim Paul and even if you could what could you have done?" Punk asked him. "You're not a professional. She would be dead right now if you didn't see her so take the gift and accept my gratitude." Punk ordered.

"Fine." Paul said taking it and opened it up to see a rolex watch.

"It's engraved, that was AJ's idea I thought it would ruin it." Punk told him and he turned it over.

"For your implacable timing, P&A." Paul read aloud. "That's great." he said genuinely touched by the gift.

"Alright I'm ready." Punk announced. "I look ok?"

"Yea I've never actually seen you entire face before." Paul teased since Punk had shaved completely.

"I told her I would." he said looking back in the mirror and cupping his own chin and frowning at the loss of hair.

"Any plans for the weekend at least? Getting away for a few days?" Paul asked him.

"I have to be back in the gym on Sunday so no. We'll stay in tomorrow and celebrate together." Punk said to him.

"All day sex-a-thon." Paul mocked.

"I haven't touched AJ since two weeks before Vegas. It's been about six weeks." He said to him.

"Why?" Paul asked horrified.

"Well, I was in Vegas before her when she got there it was a week of a fight and then the drowning happened. So when we decided to get married we thought it would be a good idea to wait until our wedding night." Punk shrugged.

"We?" Paul asked skeptically.

"Alright it as her." Punk remarked irritated. "I think she did it to guarantee I show up tonight."

"Smart woman." Paul had to admit.

"She didn't have to bribe me." Punk said to him.

"It's time." Paul said looking down at his new watch that was already on his wrist.

"Yes it is." Punk agreed eagerly rubbing his hands together.

* * *

The ceremony was very short with a justice of peace performing it. Celeste, Dean, AJ's father, Paul and Larry of course were the only ones there. They took some photos with a professional photographer, cut a cake in the kitchen, swayed to music and really just had a great time. Punk couldn't have asked for a better night. It was short, simple and sweet and suited both of them perfectly. Punk was anxious to get everyone out and the minute he did he had AJ's upstairs in their room that was covered in flowers.

"I love the wedding band." She said admiring the rings on her finger. "It's like a dream come true."

"You're a dream come true." He replied smoothly crawling into bed with her. "Sorry for the lack of honeymoon."

"That's ok. I've already got everything I've ever wanted I don't want to be greedy." She smiled as she kept looking at her rings.

"I want you to be greedy and spoiled." he insisted kissing her cheek tenderly as his hands wandered her bra & pantie covered body. "I want you to have everything."

"I already do." She said happily. "I never imagined meeting a man like you or getting married. You've helped me start my business and have provided a wonderful home to me."

"We're a team." He reminded her. "Whatever I have is yours. You've helped me just as much. This house, the cars, the money- I wouldn't have any of it without you. I want to succeed with you."

"We won't always succeed." She noted. "I don't know if I'm wasting your money on this pet palace."

"We won't always succeed." Punk agreed. "But that's alright because we'll have each other to fall back on for support."

"That is true." She sighed enjoying his moist lips on her neck.

"You're business is going to be a success." He assured her. "You're pouring your heart into it."

"At first I wanted to prove Luis wrong but now I just want to help." AJ admitted. "There's no place like this in the entire City."

"I think you'll have to expand." Punk said to her. "Or maybe open another place across town."

"You really think it will be that successful?" she asked hopefully.

"I know it will." He said to her. "Maybe after I retire I can work there." he suggested and she laughed. "What's so funny? You don't want to employee me?"

"You technically own it why would you want to work there?" She asked amused. "Besides I thought you wanted to travel for like a year."

"I changed my mind." He shrugged. "And you own the business I'm just a partner."

"So what are you planning after you retire?" she asked him.

"Well it would be a few years from now but I was thinking we'd kick our feet up here, raised our kids, help out down at the pet palace-" He rambled off.

"Raise our kids?" She asked with a laugh.

"I told you I changed my mind on a lot of things." He pointed out. "I want a little family with you. And we can take vacations together."

"What changed your mind?" She asked him seriously. "You said you were planning this before I nearly died."

"You did." He said simply. "I just never thought I'd find someone like you so I was stuck in my ways. You've been incredible to me, why wouldn't I want you with me legally and spiritually for eternity? And as for kids- look at us." he remarked smugly and she let out a loud laugh. "It would be a travesty if we didn't procreate." he teased.

"Our kids would be cute." She had to admit.

"Your features, my eyes and let's be real we both have fantastic hair." Punk said seriously.

"You think your eyes are better than mine?" She asked.

"No but I needed something for me." He smirked. "I don't want the kid to have my mouth or ears or anything. The best thing I could offer is my eyes."

"You're perfect." She smiled happily.

"Perfectly imperfect." Punk corrected. "That's ok having you on my arm pushes me up a few pegs."

"I have to get a dress for your fight." She noted. "I'm not just your girlfriend anymore."

"No you're not." He agreed slipping his hand below her pantie line. "You're my wife."

"You like saying that?" She teased.

"I love it." He had to admit. "Mine. Wife. Those are my two new favorite words now."

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." She smiled.

"Do you remember when we first started dating? I couldn't even afford to take you out to eat and I promised you that we would have it all if you stuck it out with me?" He asked her and she nodded. "This is it. We finally have it all."

"You've never broken a promise to me." She smiled. "But to be honest even back then I felt like I had it all."

"And that is why I married you." He replied quickly. "The most selfless, beautiful woman. I promised after this fight is over we're going to have an amazing honeymoon."

"Not near water." She said almost frightened.

"I wish you would go back in the water." He frowned. "It's going to be difficult to find somewhere not near water."

"Could you at least try? For me?" She asked sticking out her bottom lip.

"You don't have to give me the lip." He mocked. "You know I'll do what you want. Maybe we'll go somewhere cold."

"And we can curl up together every night." She suggested. "Skiing? We can hide away in a cabin somewhere."

"I'd like that." he admitted. "I'd like anywhere where I was alone with you though."

"We're always alone." She laughed.

"I mean away. We'll turn our phones off and let Paul handle the construction on the pet place and anything related to my epic win over Tommy and just worry about each other." He said to her.

"Yea somewhere we can light a fire every night and just lay all over each other." she said to him.

"Done." He said to her. "Anything you want you get."

"Ok." She said getting his attention. "You've had your hand down my underwear for ten minutes now. Let's consummate this marriage."

"You saying that just made me hard." He said seriously.

"I said banana the other day and you got hard." She pointed out and he shrugged.

"We've gone a while." He noted.

"Let's go all night." She grinned pulling him on top of her.

"Before we do this."He said and she let out a dramatic sigh. "I love you Mrs. Brooks."

"I love _you_ Mr. Brooks." she responded sweetly.

* * *

 **A/N: And it's over so soon. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I can't thank you all enough for your reviews. Feel like I left you hanging? Did AJ's business take off? Did Punk beat Tommy? Did they ever have kids? You'll never know...unless you read the sequel I'm planning on writing shortly ;)**


End file.
